Secrets
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: Things change. People change. And secrets are made. NicoxOC T for language and graphic details (A Secrets Novel)
1. Dream

**I'm re-uploading all of the chapters and fixing the mistakes, so if you see any, just tell me.  
**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter I: Dream**

I was 13 when I ran away, I'm 16 now. My home and life was too much for me. I used to live with my mom. Mom said dad disappeared when I turned 10. I still remember his face. Mom said he looked like an angel when she met him, golden hair and blue eyes. Classic angel. He left me something before he left; it was like he knew he had to go. He gave me it to me when I was 6 it was a thin golden bracelet with a detailed sun on it. I always thought something was special about it, but when I told my mum that she said it was just a bracelet. My dad believed me, he even enforced it by making a bunch of crazy stories about how it was passed down from generations and how warriors wore it so their godly parents (he was a Greek nut) could look after them. I loved him so much.

We were all devastated when he went missing, mom crying her eyes out, the loudest friends of theirs gone quiet. My own mother couldn't even look at me after that. She said I looked too much like him. It's true though, I have _beautiful _golden hair and crystal blue eyes. I always found it nice to look into the mirror and see him in me. I even had his perfectly tanned skin. When I showed people a picture of my dad they said we could be twins if we were the same age. We always laughed at that. I think I was 11 when I found out that I had dyslexia and ADHD. My mom wanted me to take the medication for it but I knew that dad wouldn't have liked it if I took it. But my mom wouldn't take no for an answer, so I pretended to take it.

8th grade is when I turned punk; I dyed the tips and my side bangs neon green. I would have dyed my hair black or something darker but my dad loved my hair. I got picked on a lot, but I had my dad's bracelet and that's all that I needed. That was also the year my mom started to hit me, she always came home drunk and needed something to take out her pain on e.g. me. My birthday was in August so I had a full year of hell before I ran away.

August 17th, my birthday and the day my dad went missing. That's when I left; I couldn't handle the hitting anymore. My arms looked like I painted them purple, yeah it was that bad. Could I have stayed and let her hit me day after day, sure. But I knew she still had will power she could have gone to a gym or done yoga or something! But no, she chose me as her punching bag. Now she lost the two most important people in her life. One out of bad luck, and the other because of her own actions. I packed all that I needed, clothes, makeup, shoes, hair brush, food, phone, I-pod and solar charger that I shoplifted, and so on (it was a **BIG** ass bag). I even took all of the money I inherited from my dad (he left all his money to me, nice dad huh?). It was a lot of money, but most of it was these little gold coins with I'm guessing a roman or Greek symbol on them. I mean I did say the guy was a Greek nut, hell he even taught me how to read and writing and speak Greek and Latin! My first word was _**Pater **_(dad in Latin), and my mother wondered why I was bullied, huh.

Now three years after I ran away in the cooling August air, somewhere on Long Island I'm running away from some type of beast. And this thing was **HUGE.** I have lived in forests all the way from California to Long Island and I have never come anywhere close to seeing or being chased by this thing. My snake skin boots are surprisingly in good shape, but my jeans had one too many holes in them, and my lose tank has a lot of mud on it. And my hair… its seen better days. I swear I've been running for what an hour now? This stinks and I'm not implying how much I stink. I hear it rawr loudly and go _thump._

I slow down and look back at it, and laugh. It's running into an invisible wall! HA! Wait what? I stop completely and turn around. It's looking at me strait in the eye "Shit." I say under my breath. I get my first good look at it; it has red eyes, covered in brown rugged fur, has huge horns on his head, and has hooves. _'Damn'_ I thought _'either I'm crazy or it's a mutated bull'_. I turned on my heel slowly and walked away. It was getting dark and I was a good mile maybe, away from that thing. So I set up "camp" on a comfy patch of grass under a bit willow tree, the last thing I remember before slipping off into the land of nothingness was seeing little blue firefly's.

I had a dream that night witch was very rare for me at the time. I dreamed that I saw my father again but he looked different, not in a bad way though. He just looked like one of those Greek gods my dad always went off about; he wanted me to know everything about them. I could see his lips moving but nothing was coming out of them. As soon as the dream came it went and I was beginning to get swallowed up by the dark. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

The next vision I had was a sign, it said _Camp Half-Blood._ It was made out of stone and it was in a forest. I couldn't see what was past the sign since it was night, but I found myself longing to see what was behind it. The dream once again stopped too soon. I found myself in a blissful sleep unaware of the person staring at me from above.


	2. Really?

**I don't own anything Percy Jackson. I do own my OC though! And sorry for OOCness!**

**This is speaking in Greek**

_This is speaking in Latin_

'This is thinking in any language' (or if it's in a speaking sentence it's to put emphasis on it or sarcasm)

* * *

**Chapter II: Really?**

_I found myself in a blissful sleep unaware of the person staring at me from above._

This is weird, I thought to myself. I still hadn't woken up but I wasn't where I fell asleep, it was way too comfortable, I didn't want to get up. I haven't been in a bed like this since my last foster home. A voice woke me from my thoughts.

"She was just lying there, are you sure she wasn't at the camp before, Annabeth?" A young male voice said.

"Yes I'm sure she hasn't been here before! I got all the heads to come here." A girl- I'm guessing Annabeth said. They got heads to look at me? I thought. I mean a bull thing chased me so…yeah.

"Well she has to wake up soon. The Apollo kids said she was just tired and uninjured." Apollo. That sounds vaguely familiar.

"Come on you two, let's go. She's not going to wake up by staring at her." An older male voice joined them.

"Okay, Chi- hey she moved." The boy said. I didn't realize I moved till he said that. I started to blink my eyes open; oddly the light didn't affect my eyesight right away. I sat up and saw a girl- Annabeth, with blond hair and grey eyes. Next to her was a boy around the same age as the girl, 20 or 21, with dark hair and sea green eyes. What shocked me the most was the half-man half-horse? Either I'm high- most unlikely, or that was one messed up doc that did _that_ for him. We just sat there staring at each other just taking in how we looked. The boy with the green eyes made the first move.

"Hey, I'm Percy." He held out his hand, I took it.

"Hello…" I said timidly.

"This is Annabeth-" He gestured to the girl. "And this is Chiron the camps director." The horse thi- Chiron, spoke up.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" His voice was deep but kind, I knew I could trust him. I found my voice.

"Jessica, Jessica Amour." (Hey look! There's her name! _Finally)_ He smiled at me; it was the first warm smile that I've gotten in months. Then it hit me.

"Um, where am I?" the Annabeth girl stepped forward.

"Camp Half-Blood-" I laughed.

"Yeah, really where am I?" I chuckled. They looked at each other uneasily.

"Not to be rude or anything but how did you get inside the boundaries?" Said Percy. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What bound- oh that thing that made that bull thingy stop chasing me?" Annabeth came and sat on the bed I was on.

"Can you tell us what it looked like- the bull?"

"Uh, sure. It was tall, buff, hooves, umm… horns, and could stand, brown hair? Why?" These people are weird. They looked at each other again. They started to mutter something in Ancient Greek. They think I can't understand them. _Cute._

"**Do you really think, Annabeth?" **He said while looking at me.

"**Of course Percy. She's a Half-Blood, a** **Minotaur was chasing her! It's obvious Percy." **She said.

"**Yeah, but she would have been-" **

"You know I can understand you.-"I said coolly. "_Caudex."_ The horse man stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"_Caudex,_ Latin for idiot, who taught you?"

"My father." I answered quickly.

"Well that confirms it she's a half-blood." Annabeth said smugly and crossed her arms for emphasis.

"Wait, hold up. Half-Blood. As in half-god half-mortal?" I wrinkled my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, how did ya know?" Percy asked.

"Dad." I was getting bored of this, my ADHD was kicking in. Thank the _gods _that Chiron stepped in.

"Now, now let the girl breath Percy, we washed the clothes from your bag and there's a washroom over there you can shower in. Annabeth will wait outside the door after you finish. It seems you'll be staying for a while." He smiled and they all left, leaving me in the room.

"What the hell." I muttered. I got up and walked over to my bag that was lying across the room, leaning on the white wall. I picked it up and walked over to the washroom to take a shower. It's been months since I've had my last shower, I can't believe they stayed in that room with me for that long. It felt so good to wash myself. Mmmm, they even had vanilla. After I finished in the shower I pulled on some old jeans, a black tank-top, and my old jean jacket. I walked out of the washroom drying my hair, the dyed part of my hair washed out years ago. I was pulling on my snake skin boots when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Annabeth walked through the door. She smiled at me when she saw that I was ready.

"Hey, I'm going to take you on a tour of the camp now."

"Cool." I followed her out of the door. Once we got out side I was awestricken.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood." The camp was amazing. Well at least to me, the trees were beautiful. They were so tall and old. The buildings were really nice too. I was really glad that my dad made me read all of those Greek books now, the cabins (I'm only guessing, kids were going in and out of them) had the symbols of the 12 Olympians, and some of the minor gods and were decorated to fit that god or goddess. There were lots of kids doing archery, sparing, and drills. It was amazing. Annabeth pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Just did." I said while looking around. We started walking around.

"You know what I mean." She playfully glared at me. "Over there's the sparing field."

"That's more of a statement than a question." I smirked.

"HA HA, very funny. But how old are you, you seem around the age that I am? I'm 21 by the way so is Percy."

"Nope I'm – what day is it?" I ask.

"Umm, August 18. Why?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm 17 then, yesterday was my birthday." _And something else_, I left out.

"Happy birthday then. And, really? 17? You seem older." We were walking close to the water now.

"Been through a lot in the last few years I guess." Annabeth chuckled lightly. I finally then realized when I looked at her that we had stopped and were sitting on the beach.

"I know what you mean."

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"I fought in a war. Two wars too save our world. Lost so many good people. Both dead and went to the other side against the Olympians. I'm happy now though. I got a boyfriend, friends, and a place I can call home. Camp Half-Blood.-" She was beaming at the end of her summery. I felt kind of bad. Her story made me think that I had the short end of the stick. "Now that you now _my_ "story", what about _your_ story." I looked out to the sky and said,

"My story isn't that bad…"

"Everything can be bad, but it count on how you reacted to it, how you dealt with it, _what you did. _Now let's hear that story." I started telling her everything. From my father from my mother to the running away… and everything in between. She just looked at me the whole time with a small smile. Straight in the eyes. She must have been surprised by how I talked about this with no emotion in my voice... Except when I talked about dad, I must have looked like an idiot. Tears were spilling down my cheeks, but even though I was crying I was also smiling like the sun. Talking about my dad always made me so happy, just to talk like he's still here. I told her all about him, how I always thought-and still do that he's the greatest man alive. How he always played with me, even if I wanted to play _dolls- _I mean what man would do that besides my dad. And he knew what to do when I was sad and needing cheering up- we went to this small Italian restaurant, I got a big banana pineapple smoothie and he got some vanilla ice-cream.

I always asked him why he just got vanilla, he said "Sometimes the simplest things are the bestest things.". Annabeth corrected me on the word "bestest" saying that wasn't a real word, I just said my father was always a kid at heart. I think that's what made me become so close to him. My mother always told me I was some kind of mistake, my father told me I was the best thing that happened to him and to not listen to a word my mother says. And how he used to send me to sleep, his voice is what got mom to fall for him, she once told me when we were on speaking terms. I looked to the setting sun, I hadn't even noticed that we passed so much time. We most likely missed dinner.

"Do you wish." Said Annabeth. "Do you wish he was still here?" I looked at her then back at the setting sun.

"Yah, yah I do."

"Do you like watching the sun go down?"

"Yeah my dad and I used to watch it together. This is the prettiest one I've seen since he went missing." Annabeath had a knowing look in her eyes, and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hmm, Apollo must be happy."

* * *

**_~Scarlett Dove_**


	3. Voices

**I don't own anything Percy Jackson. I do own my OC though! And sorry for OOCness!**

**This is speaking in Greek**

_This is speaking in Latin or sarcasm... OR random voices..._

'This is thinking in any language'

**Chapter III: Voices**

"_Yah my dad and I used to watch it together. This is the prettiest one I've seen since he went missing." Annabeath had a knowing look in her eyes, and a small smile playing on her lips._

"_Mmm, Apollo must be happy." _I looked over to her in confusion. She just laughed and shook her head at me.

"Come on, we have to go to the camp fire. It seems we missed dinner." We stood up and walked over to were the blazing fire and singing campers were. It was such a strangest song that they were singing, it was about some hero. There were also some Greek words thrown in there. As we walked through the campers I got some stares, it made me feel so… I just didn't like it. We sat down beside the boy I meet earlier – Percy, and another boy with hairy legs… ummm okay. I sat down between Percy and the goat? Boy. He turned to me once I sat down.

" Hi I'm Grover." He stuck out his hand, I took it.

"Jessica."

"Well, nice to meet you Jessica!"

"As I you." He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." I murmured. I averted my eyes away from him and into the camp fire. It was a pretty yellowy orange. It reminded me of my dad's favorite color. I smiled at the thought. The campers changed the song, it was in Greek but I didn't really pay attention to it. There was something or _someone _that kept me from listening. He seemed so dark, his aura gave off a wave of death. He intrigued me, he fascinated me, and he made me want more. I didn't even know this guy yet I, did somehow. His eyes looked like pools of darkness, so old, and wise but full of life. His olive skin shined in the fire light. He looked around my age, 17ish maybe 18. He was- a hand flew in front of me, I turned to see a pair of sea green eyes, with a hint of blue.

"Hey, wake up Chiron is about to make an announcement." Percy said. We all turned to Chiron and some other man.

'_Dionysus.'_ Was whispered in my head. This had happened before but only right after my father's disappearance and when I ran away. I told one of his close friends, Jonny he just said I was grieving. But he did say not to tell my mother that I heard a man's voice in my head, she would send me straight to the loony bin. But when I heard it when I ran away it sounded as if it wanted to scold me but couldn't work up the straight. It said: _"Jessica, why… you're in danger… your mother… Jessica…"_ I could never place the voice, when I was young I thought it was my dad's, I couldn't tell now. I don't remember his voice.

"Listen up! We have a new camper with us, Jessica Amour." He motioned me to stand up. When I did I got many stairs, it was quite uncomfortable for a while, but then I just didn't care. "She will be staying in the Hermes cabin for a while. Now remember, treat her well, _and_ there's capture the flag tomorrow." At this point I say down and let him talk. I just sat there staring at the fire, not knowing what was coming at me in the future.

* * *

**I am _so so so so _sorry that it was a short chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to make it longer when she was supposed to go to sleep… you'll find out about her day later! And her _mother…_ *hint* *hint*! Anyway byes! :D**

**~Scarlett Dove**

**P.S. Again my apologizes for the short chapter!**


	4. The Bracelet and Some Findings

**I don't own anything Percy Jackson. I do own my OC though! And sorry for OOCness!**

**This is speaking in Greek**

_This is speaking in Latin or sarcasm or a voice in her head_

'This is thinking in any language'

**Chapter IV: The Bracelet and Some Findings**

_ At this point I say down and let him talk. I just sat there staring at the fire, not knowing what was coming at me in the future._

After some more singing by the fire we were all sent to bed the two head people for the Hermes cabin showed me the cabin. It was nice but a bit cramped, but I could deal. I found their names were Conner and Travis Stroll. They're really funny guys, we got along really good. They were the biggest pranksters _ever_. Period. Though I found them snooping through my bag after I came back from getting changed.

"I _swear,_ if I find _anyone_ snooping through my shit I will personally make your life a _living Tartarus!_" I yelled pouring every inch of icy venom into my words. Everyone was just looking at me with wide eyes.

I lowered my voice to a deathly whisper. "understand?" they- everyone- nodded.

"Good. Goodnight everyone." "goodnight." They mumbled back. I got into my bed and fell asleep in an instance.

* * *

'_Dame Dreams.'_ I thought as I saw a bright light.

"Hello Jessi." I heard from behind me. I spun around and saw, my dad. I stood there looking like – what I guess- a gaping fish would look like.

"Dad?" I managed. He smiled at me; I felt warmth flowing through me like I haven't felt in years. I returned the smile and ran up to him like I've never hugged him before. "Dad! Dad, dad, dad! Dad is it really you? Is it? Is it? You better not be a trick of my mind!" I yelled. He just laughed and hugged me back and spun me around in a circle.

"It is very much me sweetheart." He said as he set me on the ground. I smiled for a moment more than realization hit me.

"Are you alive?" he nodded. "Do you know where you are?" nod. "Then why THE HELL did you let us worry? HUH, WHAT THE HADES! I MEAN REALLY! WHAT KIND OF FATHE-." He put a hand over my mouth stopping my almost mini-rant.

"Don't say it." He whispered. "Just don't say _that._" He looked so heartbroken. It made my heart ache to see him like that; like this.

"Don't say what?" I said calmly.

""What kind of father does that."" He told me. "Just please don't say that. I know what I did; I already interfered enough by saying with you for that long. Your mother wanted to be there with you to, instead of that witch of a lady. Your grandfather didn't like what I did. But it was the right thing; I didn't want that lady touching you. I'm so sorry she touched you." He whispered near the end.

"Dad, what do you mean? That witch is my mom." I was so confused. What was he talking about?

"You have _so_ much to learn…" he looked at me with identical bright blue eyes.

"Dad, what do you mean? I know loads! You were my teacher for crying out loud!" I laughed.

"Ah, sweetie. I swear you have one of the most fucked up lives… but also one of the best." His eyes were sparkling knowingly. I hate not knowing things, he always told me everything!

"Dad, tell me what I don't know. Tell me what I need to learn, I promise I learn it! You've never left me out of things dad!" why would he not tell me things? He spoke to me like a person when I was like 6!

"That isn't what the fates would like, no it wouldn't. I know this is frustrating. But it about to get a hell of a lot more. For instance, I've already claimed you so… you have to figure out who you are. Although Chiron, yes ask Chiron! He'll have answers!" I looked at him like he was three headed dog*. This is exactly how I am related to my dad. He likes to mumble, and he isn't the brightest. I giggled at the thought. My father started to fade. The smile on his face melted away.

"It's time to go. I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Your mother and I will see you soon- hopefully." He said

"Wait, dad why I will see mom soon? I don't want see _her!_ And what's your name?" this man, I swear.

"Um, just remember your mom is _not _that witch. She's like me." And like that he faded away.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. There was a terrible pain in my side. But as soon as it came it went away. _'Weird.'_ I though. I opened my eyes and saw a little girl no older than maybe 7 looking at me. I felt somehow a strong connection to this girl. It was weird almost like she was a relative of mine. But that couldn't be possible. Just couldn't. I sat up in the bed and said.

"Yes?" she seemed startled to hear me talk.

"Oh, nothing you just look like my mom is all." Her voice was so sweet, and angelic. It went perfectly with her blond hair, and blue and green hazel eyes.

"Oh, well, my name is Jessica. But you can call me Jessi." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm Alice. Daughter of Hermes."

"Nice to meet you." We just sat there and stared at each other. Then we broke out in giggles.

"Come on it like 9. We got to get dressed." I said through the giggling. "ok." She somehow got out. I left her to get ready. _'Shower, shower would be good.'_ I grabbed a pair of jean short shorts and a black t-shirt that says 'THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN I CAUGHT YOU READING MY SHIRT'. I walked to the washroom door right as someone walked out, all dressed I might add. I walked in and shut the door locking it. After my shower I got dressed and put my hair in two separate French braids, and walked out to see Alice sitting on my bed dressed in a really cute pink flowery shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and some white ballet flats. I sat down next to her and pulled on my boots.

"Come on we have to get to breakfast." I said getting up. There weren't many people in the cabin as there were when I went to shower. Alice didn't move, she looked down at her hand and asked.

"Can you braid my hair too?" I smiled at her, this girl was so cute.

"Sure, just on long one?" she beamed at me and nodded. I grabbed my hair brush and a hair band. Her hair was really thick like mine, so it didn't take me long. _'Her hair is so pretty, not to mention long.'_ I could tell she enjoyed me doing this, I wonder how long it been since she had anyone act like this towards her. I didn't like the thought for some reason.

"You know," she said as we walked to the dining hall, playing with her braided hair. "You scared a lot of people last night; a lot of the other campers heard you yelling too." She stopped to giggle. "You should 'ave seen the Strolls faces! It was so funny!" we laughed together.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. They should know that you don't mess with my stuff." We entered the hall and I got stairs again, thought they varied. Some were scared- guess they heard last night- I snickered on the inside, some admiring (form the Ares cabin mostly), and some that -I'm really starting to get annoyed by- just checking me out. I straitened my back and held my head high on impulse. Don't ask me why I do that, because truthfully I don't know. Alice and I got our plates and walked up to the fire.

"Why are we burning food again?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"The gods like the smell if it." I smelled the scent the fire gave off.

"It is a nice smell." Alice looked back at me and smiled. It was our turn. 'To my father… and my mother?' I thought to the fire- no matter how delusional that sounded- as I scraped some of my food in it. We sat down at the end of the table; I sat down across from Alice looking at the other tables in front and around me. I look around and see the people I know, Annabeth is sitting with her brother and sisters, Grover is talking to Chiron in all of his hairy legged glory (sorry, had to put it in), and Percy is sitting at his own table - I'll have to ask him later who his parent is thought, I could make a pretty rough estament- with another boy well Cyclops. Bother maybe? Okay. I looked around some more and I saw the boy from the campfire. He was sitting all alone, but he didn't at one point. I could just tell he didn't.

"Hey Alice, who's the dark boy?" I asked her. She turned and looked at him, and giggled.

"Oh, that Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto. He is nice, even if he doesn't look like it. He stood up for me when the Ares kids were picking on me." She waved at him and he waved back with a smile, she looked back at me. "Why?"

Her question startled me. I'm not that used to human interaction. I blushed. Idiot me. "Oh, umm I saw him last night at the bonfire. He looked different from everyone else. That's all." She smiled, made a noise, and nodded.

"You know sometimes you act a lot older then you are. Why?" I mocked.

"I might be older than you thought." She looked smug and ate her food. I took a bit of my blueberry muffin.

"Are you like… 79?" I laughed. She just ate her food.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Another thing to have to figure out? Oh, and I know that she's not bluffing. Trust me I can _tell _when someone's lying to me. But I have to figure out who my dad is and _possibly _my mom, and everything that missing. Something's not right here; someone's _got_ to know something. I'll do what my dad said and ask Chiron. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You hungry or something?" she giggled

"Wha-? Oh." I looked down at my plate and saw nothing. Looks like I was um eating. Tee hee.

"Come on girls we don't have all day!" Travis yelled from the door.

"Coming!" we yelled back. We ran to the door ignoring the mess that we made. Travis led us to umm, somewhere. Annabeth was there she said she was going to teach us ancient Greek (I forget if she teaches the language or the subject I'm too lazy to look it up). She for a special occasion she was going to reach us about Apollo. Alice said she doesn't usually do that. But hey it was interesting to me. She taught us-even though Alice and I were the only one listening- about how Hera forbids everyone to help Leto give birth to Artemis and Apollo. But the floating island of Ortygia and Delos were out of Hera's rule, she gave birth there. Within days Apollo being fed on nectar and ambrosia grew into manhood. And his first quest was to hunt down a Python that was sent to kill his mother. Which he finished at Delphi, near the locale sacred to the oracle. In which the Pythian Games were instituted in commemoration. After purification, Apollo returned to Delphi and adopted the shrine as his own (wiseGEEK). That was all she got too before the horn blew to signal the class has ended. My mind was still buzzing, the picture that Annabeth had up looked so much like my father. Wait. Sunshine, which was his nickname. Looked exactly what the picture did. This isn't possible. I have to find Chiron and soon.

"Kay guys follow me, off to archery!" Conner said. Alice saw me still sitting in my spot and walked over to me.

"Come on we have to go." She said bringing me back to earth. I nodded and got up. We followed the group to an archery field. I watched as everyone picked up a bow and arrow. A bold boy that looked much like me- but a lot taller- came up to me.

"So you're Jessica?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Yah but call me Jessie."

"Well okay Jessie I'm Will, son of Apollo. Why don't you go over there and pick up a bow and a quiver." He smiled at me.

"Don't talk to me like that." I put my hands on my hips and turned to face him fully. "I'm not a little kid! I just… never shot an arrow before." I finished lamely, looking away. He laughed, and I glared at him in return.

"Hey, hey sorry. But that nothing to be self-concuss about or anything. Come on." He led me to the rack. He gave me a pack of arrows to put on, and handed me a bow. "Since it's your first time you may want to put on a wrist guard." He put the guard on my wrist that I was holding the bow with, and grabbed a set himself. He yelled "okay everyone just shoot for a while on your own!" at the campers and lead me to a free target in the middle of everyone. Joy, at least Alice was close by.

"Okay first position yourself to hit the target, grab an arrow and "load"." I did as he said. "Okay, umm you have good form just…" he moved my elbow that was holding my arrow in place up a bit more. "Okay shot." When I let go it went flying and hit one of the closer rings, but not the middle one.

"Nice, for a beginner." He smirked at me. I laughed at his smugness.

"For a beginner huh? Let's see about that. Go on or are you to chicken? Huh?" I started to make clucking noises. Travis and Conner looked over at us.

"Are you sure should do that Jess?" Travis said.

"He is more experienced then you." Conner said.

"Definitely." They said together. I laughed at their raised eyebrows.

"Oh, it just in good fun right Will?" I looked at him. I could tell that he thought the same as I did.

"Yep,_ all fun_." He agreed. "Well go on then." I said. He shot and the arrow hit one of the inner most circles. _'But not the middle.'_ Smiling at the thought. "That all you got?" I asked. Now all of the Hermes kids were watching us.

"You can do better? You just said a minuet ago that you never picked up one of these. What gives?" the son of Apollo smiled at me. He felt like a brother to me.

"Nope never picked one of theas before -I think- nobody ever thought me, and my mother hated archery. I'm just being _very confident_!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay, well go on then." He mocked. I blew a raspberry at him. I lined up my arrow with the target and moved the hair from my face. I noticed that there was wind blowing from the east, I was standing north. I moved my target a little east, so it'll hit the target. I closed one eye to get a better shot, once I was satisfied I let go. My heart was beating fast if I miss this then; well rather not think of that. It hit the middle. Smack dab middle. I smiled widely, and the Strolls hugged me from both sides of me squishing me.

"Nice job squirt. I'm impressed one of my fastest learners. You can shot with me any time." He ruffled my hair once the boys let me out of their vice grip.

"Yeah sure." We smiled at each other. The horn blew again signaling lunch, I can talk to Chiron.

"Let's go to lunch!" the cabin cheered. I told Alice I'd meet her at the dining hall, and that I have to talk to Chiron. I walked over to the rack and put my bow and arrows back. Will came up beside me putting his own stuff away. I struggled taking off the guard on my wrist since it was on my right hand –and caught on my bracelet.

"Need help?" his voice made me jump as I spun around to look at him. I nodded. He unbuckled it but it was still stack to my bracelet. "Can the bracelet unlatch?" the son of Apollo asked.

"Yeah at the back. Here." I haven't taken off the bracelet ever. Once my dad gave it to me I didn't want to lose it, so I kept it on. When I got it unlatched the guard fell to the ground but also a bow and a basket of arrows. They were so beautiful, the basket was made of what I guess is bronze or gold and had a sunset carved on it. The bows were also made of the same material, but had a Celestial bronze tip. The bow, now the bow was a sight to see. The handle looked like it was caved in a spiral motion, it had little signs all over it, one of them was a word, it was larger than the rest it said _"Sol" _which means "sun" in Latin. Will and I looked at each other then back at the objects on the ground.

"Do you think-?" I broke of not sure if i would sound crazy or not.

"That that was your bracelet? Yes, yes I do." He said. "Now the question is how we make it a bracelet again." We looked at each other and said.

"Chiron." We picked up the bow and arrows and ran to the dining hall, hoping he was in there. When we got there –thank the gods- he was there. We went up to him people watching us as we went –most likely looking at the bow and arrow.

"Hello, what do you have there?" he asked.

"Well," Will said since I was still trying to catch my breath. "We were trying to get her wrist guard off but it was stuck on her bracelet so she took it off. It came off and so did the bracelet, but it tuned onto this." He motioned to what we had in our hands. Chiron leaned on his staff with a small smile.

"And?" the centaur asked.

"Well," I said when I caught my breath, "I was hoping you knew how to make it a bracelet again?" I asked hopefully, I _really_ wanted my bracelet back.

"Of course, hand it over." We did as we were told. "Will you can now, thank you for your help." He said.

"Bye Will and thanks again." I said as he left.

"You welcome, byr squirt." He said.

"Now watch my child." Chiron said bringing my attention back to him. I watched as he placed the two together and they melted in his hands creating my bracelet again. "There are more secrets to this bracelet my child. Look for them, but don't look hard or they won't come." Chiron told me as he put the bracelet back on my wrist.

**Hey sorry it took so long for this I had stupid writers block, which I problem already mentioned. Oh well! I hope you paid attention, 'cause this chapter has a lot of hints to Jessie. Oh and by the way I know it at some point has (wiseGEEK) thing that's because I got it from that website, and also I spelt "Jessie" without a "e" at the end the first few times but it keeps on automatically changing it from "Jessi" to "Jessie" and it too much to make sure its spelt how I would like it to be spelt. Well okay, until next time.**

**~Scarlett Dove**


	5. Talking to Chiron

**I don't own anything PJO, sadly. I do own my OC's though! And sorry for OOCness!**

**This is speaking in Greek**

T_his is speaking in Latin or sarcasm or a voice in her head_

_**This is when someone/she is speaking to her in Greek**_

**Chapter V: Talking to Chiron and How I Knocked Someone Out**

_"Now watch my child." Chiron said bringing my attention back to him. I watched as he placed the two together and they melted in his hands creating my bracelet again. "There are more secrets to this bracelet my child. Look for them, but don't look hard or they won't come." Chiron told me as he put the bracelet back on my wrist._

"Thanks Chiron. But can I ask for one more favour? I just want to talk to you."

"About what my child?" he asked.

"My mother and father." He became on edge one I told him this.

"If I may, why would you think of this?"

"Umm," I was nervosas, I can trust him right? Right. "Um, my father came to me in my dream last night, and the night you found me. But the first night I couldn't hear anything he was just standing there running his mouth off with nothing coming out."

"Okay," Chiron said looking around. "Let's go to the big house, people are listening and I don't think they should." Chiron and I head off to the Big House. As we were walking we passed by Mr. D, he was looking at me funny._ 'He knows something.'_ I thought. I followed Chiron into his office, and he changed into his human-wheelchair-forum.

"So," he said. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, he came into my dream-." I explained to him about what my father told me, and what happened. How he dropped hints about something with my mother, and me not knowing things.

"Well, I have had a hunch to who your father is, and since he already claimed you we can only guess. What did he look like again?" Chiron asked.

"Kind of like Will." I said. He sat there for moment thinking. He looked back up with a look I his eyes.

"What did Mary call your dad?" he asked.

"Sunshine. Why? O-oh." It hit me. How could I not have seen it before?

"Apollo's your father." He didn't look surprised at the news. He knew before.

"You knew..." I whispered, but he caught it.

"What do you mean "I knew" Jessica?" he asked, I could see right through him thought, he lying about everything about me.

"You know, who my parents are! You know what I _am!_ Why can't you just tell me? Huh! I don't care about the fates! I make my own fate not them so tell me! _Di Immortals!_" the sky rumbled with lightning as I yelled. "I'm not a kid! And you know that! Don't you bull shit me! I am above you!-"where did that come from I thought. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You can't hide things from _me._ _And you won't!_" someone came in through the door. It was Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey," Percy said. "Umm is something going on, cause the wind are really picking up outside." They looked worried. I walked over to the window and saw racks knocked over and people cleaning up. Did this start when I was yelling at Chiron? Did I? Dame.

"The winds have died down, it's all good." I turned around and glared at Chiron. "Well now what?"

"You pack up your things and go to the Apollo cabin." He turned to Percy. "Percy, tell Will to bring Jessica over to the Apollo cabin. I'm sure he'll be happy that she is his sister." He nodded and left. Annabeth walked with me to the Hermes cabin.

"So your Apollo's kid? Saw it coming." She said.

"Yeah should have guessed." I said in a monotone voice.

"Are you okay? The Apollo cabin isn't that bad. And Will's there I heard you got along well with him." the daughter of Athena said.

"Huh? Oh, it's not that," I said as we got to the front steps of the Hermes cabin. "Just something that happened. I don't like being lied to. Anyway got to go." I walked into the cabin, walked over to my bed and sat down. All of my things were still in my bag, I never unpacked. I knew I'd get claimed in one way or another.

_**'I still haven't claimed you, my child.'**_ A female voice said to me.

'_**Who are you?'**_ I asked.

_** 'Oh I think you can guess child.'**_ Might as well try.

_** 'Mom?'**_

_** 'Yes. It is me my darling.' **_She said.

_** 'Who are you?'**_

_** 'You will find that out soon.'**_ She said in an ending tone.

_** 'Why haven't you claimed me yet?'**_ I asked.

_** 'Because no one knows I'm your mother. Even when you were growing up with your father in Olympus.' **_My mom said.

_** 'I've- I've never been up there.'**_ I haven't, I would know.

_** 'Yes you have my dear; if only they found **__Terra__** and **__River__** in time… you would remember.'**_ Terra and River, those names sound familiar but not enough.

_** 'Who are they?' **_

_** 'Your **__Keepers__** my dear. They can't wait to see you, your very special to the **__Keepers__**.' **_My mother said.

_** 'I don't understand wha-.'**_ She cut me off.

'_**Good bye Leto, I will see you soon my child.' **_Will came walking in.

"Hey you all ready?" he asked seeing my bag.

"yup." I said. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out only to be stopped my Alice, and the Stoll's.

"Apollo's kid could have guessed." Conner said.

"But, what about her nasty temper?" the other said.

"Well clearly her mother-."

"Who is you mother by the way?" Alice put in. I smiled at her; she stopped tweedle Dumb and tweedle dumber from talking anymore. Will also looked at me in curiosity.

'Well, we'll save that for another day, I have to get settled in. Right Will?" I looked at my new brother for help.

"Got that right! Let's go squirt." He said. "I'll be waiting outside." He added looking at Alice. I crouched down to Alice's level. She didn't look that happy.

"You're leaving." The daughter of Hermes said quietly. "Again." I barley caught the end. Again what is she talking about? I only just met her. I decided to ask her later.

"What do you mean? I'll see you again! In free time, during campfires, sing a long's, classes, we can even go on walks together!" I don't know why I was acting so nice to Alice. I'm usually so cold; this camp brought something out of me that I haven't seen in years. No not my trust, don't know if I'll ever get that back. No, my kindness, my empathy, my soul. I used to feel so empty when I was running; I thought it would make me feel more whole getting away from the place that had so much sadness. Running did nothing, but it did show me this place.

"It's not that, you're all I have at the moment." Alice said whipping the tears from her face. "My friends are out looking for my mom right now, they said their coming back soon. They think she`s here at Camp-Half Blood."

"I'll have to ask you about your mom later, but I have to go right now. I`ll see you later okay." I got a small "okay" back and a hug. I returned the hug awkwardly and walked out of the door. I saw Will leaning on the railing, playing with his orange camp T-shirt. _"Who thought of that color, I mean really it's horrid!" _I thought looking at the shirt with a look of joy and discuss.

"Stop staring at the dame shirt and let's go." Will said, I laughed and walked with him to cabin 7. "Oh, and Chiron gave this to me to give to you." He took something from his back pocket and handed it to me. It was a bright orange Camp-Half Blood shirt.

"Oh, hell no!" I said very loudly. "There is no way in Hades am I wearing _this_!"

"Trust me," I hear a deep voice from behind me, and turned around to see… Nico. "We all have to wear one." He said showing off his own orange shirt.

"Dame." I simply said. I scrunched up my face and held up the shirt just to see it's a size or two to big. "Hey this is too big!" I said to Will. He just rolled his eyes. I turned back to Nico.

"I'm Jessie Amour, daughter of Apollo." I introduce myself holding out my hand.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades." He said taking my hand in his. His hand felt so cold –in a good way- in mine. Something stirred inside me when he took my hand.

"Nice to meet you Nico."

"You too." He let go of my hand and I felt cold. "Well, I have to get to class, see you later Jessie. Nice to see you Will." And with that he left. I watched as he left walking away with his sword cased at his side. I thought of how cute he looked in that orange shirt –even if it was hideous. He worked it. A blush came to my cheeks as I heard Will chough beside me. I turned to see a cheeky smile on his face, I punched his arm and we raced off to cabin seven – my new home. When we walked in I was greeted by a few people –Will said it was free time. The Apollo cabin was pretty cool. The walls were white washed and there were windows to brighten the room. There were bunks by the walls; the sheets were yellow with a single sun on the pillow. Around the room were art supplies and music, sheets, instrument, you name it. In the corner there was a bow and arrow, they were gold.

Will told me to pick a free bunk, just not the one that said "Leto" on the chest in front of the bed; it was the only single bed. Leto was what my mom called me when she talked to me. I asked Will why and he said that apparently dad came and said that that bed was for his daughter when she came. He came and said this over a hundred or so years ago, so everyone thinks she's dead. But if anyone try's to have that spot and it isn't the so called "daughter" then he comes and yells at them like a good dad should. Something caught my eye over by the single bed, a picture in a sea shell picture frame. I walked over and dumped my stuff beside the bed and picked up the picture. I couldn't believe it, it was a picture of my dad and I at the beach, I was about five years old. I was in my favorite yellow sun dress; I had taken my dad's sun glasses and put them on myself. No need to say, they were way too big for me so I was holding them to my face. My dad was hugging me from behind with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. My face was mimicking his face perfectly. Our hair had dried wavy from being in the ocean minutes before. Those were truly happy times, Mary and I were still really close and she treated me like a daughter, and not a worthless piece of shit.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa said. She was one of my sisters, but she clearly got her looks from her mom. Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But she still had the beauty that she got from dad.

"I was five and we were happy." I said showing her the picture. The look on every ones faces was so funny. I would have laughed at them but, seeing that picture sent me to my own little world.

"But that doesn't make sense." Max said. "He came over -what- a few hundred years ago saying that was for his daughter. Can't be logical."

"But he still comes back." I countered. "He still comes back and says no one can take this spot." I sat down on the bed. "See nothing."

"It still doesn't make sense squirt. Your what, 17? You can't be that old. You're not a god." Will told me.

"Lately," I began. "Things haven't made sense to me either. People and gods have told me there are things I need to figure out on my own, things that I don't know. But I did know. At some point, they said the fates had a plan for my life –as they do for every life-. But mine is different," I gave a short laugh. "I bet the fates are having fun right now. This doesn't leave this room, you know." I said looking at each one of them.

"Okay, we understand that. But you name is "Jessica". Not "Leto"." Another one of my brothers said. I couldn't bring myself to tell them about my mother.

"Gain more of my trust." I said taking back the picture. "And I might tell you more. Just because we're family, doesn't mean you won't betray me." Will stepped forward.

"Jessie you can trust us. We won't tell, please your confusing me." He sounded genially truthful, and I believed him.

"Will, I'd love to tell you and I believe that any of you would betray me." I said looking at all of them. "But I'm not quite sure about the situation right now. _I'm_ confused. And-." The horn blew again.

"We need to get going we have sparing, and then capture the flag." They all left the cabin; I set down the photograph and walked out side with them. It took a while to walk there I underestimated the walk; it gave me time to think though. In the last few years were what to expect with running away, but this… it's all so confusing. having a mother I never knew about, this bracelet, this fucking camp! Why, _why _I can't stress the word more don't I know this shit! I thought. Somewhere, in the back of my mind I know this place. I've been here before, I lived here before, I…I something. There's a feeling, but not a memory. We were almost there; Will took me over to the black smith place first. I got armor and put it on.

"Every latch in place. Have you put armor on before?" some Hephaestus boy said.

"No idea." I said plainly. They next took me over to get a sword, none of them felt right. Too heavy, too light, too flimsy, too hard, too cold –yes _cold_-. Nothing, but since I had nothing I settled for a normal length, size, weight, and _coldness._ It was okay but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I walked back to the field with Will in silence. We were almost there when he spoke up.

"It could be in your bracelet ya know." He said. I stopped walking, and he turned around to look at me clad in armor.

"_What?_" I asked. "I my bracelet?" I looked at him quizzically.

"The sword. It could be hidden like the bow and arrows." I never thought of that.

"That- that is a good idea Will." I said slowly. "I'll look later." And we started off again. When we got there I saw a burly girl in the middle of the group. I looked around for a familiar face. Percy was waving me over to him, clearly seeing me. I worked my way around the group and stood next to him.

"Okay everyone listens up!" she said. "We are finishing what we started yesterday!" They were about to start but I put my hand up. she looked at me in question.

"you kid." She said nodding at me.

"Uhh," I had a hard time founding my voice. "what were you doing yesterday?"

"Oh," realization hit her face. "you're the new kid, Annika."

"Jessica actually." I knew she messed up my name on purpose; only one kids name was called.

"Well then sorry, _Jessica._" She pressed a glint in her eye. "we were sword playing. Why don't you come up here so I can show you?"

"Aw come on Clarisse!" Percy yelled over. "She's new and you remember what happened last time." I'm guessing not well.

"Oh, I'm not fighting her don't worry," everybody looked visibly relaxed "my brother Joey is." And there's the tensing again. Percy looked at me with a look of concern.

"Uhh," he said "don't get hurt badly?"

"Thanks," I said sarcasm dripping from my lips "I'll try not to." I straitened my back and walked forward to meet them in the middle. Joey looked pretty intimidating, thought being the son of Ares you kind of have to be. I saw Nico looking at me in worry, I smiled a reassuringly at him. it helped a little but not that much. It made me feel funny inside thinking that he cared, it also didn't help that he looked very well- umm, attractive in his armor. I stopped in front of Joey and Clarisse. I took in every aspect of Joey in. His small buggy brown eyes, his brown buzzed head. He was pretty buff I do have to say but it wasn't a nice buff. He could lay off the weights for a while let's just say. What I knew would help me in the future was that he wasn't wearing a helmet. Idiot. Clarisse was about to tell us to start but then she noticed something.

"take off your bracelet," she told me "don't want to hurt it." I grudgingly started to take it off. This time it was a pain in the ass to take off. The latch wouldn't co-operate.

"Today would be nice." Joey said. I glared at him and finally got it off. I was expecting the bow and arrows to show up again, but I was wrong. It looked like an old Greece sword. The razor sharp Celestial bronze blade glowed a green color. Everyone around me gasped. It was beautiful, the handle looked like it was made of wood but the cold touch of metal told me otherwise… what is that? At the end was a piece of glass shaped as a pyramid, it seemed to be filled with dirt. It felt perfect. I looked again to the blade, and seeing writing on it. **Γη αναδευτήρα** it said.

"Earth shaker…" I whispered more to myself than anyone else. "you ready to fight or what?" I said daringly, standing there with my hand loosely gripping the sword might as well press my luck. He snaps out of it and takes his stance. It looked pretty funny actually, shoulders hunched over gripping his sword with both hands like it was his life. His face too, he was grinding his teeth back and forth with a wicked glint in his eye. Clarisse stepped away telling us to begin.

He made the first move. Uncontrollably slicing and parrying at me –no wonder people tensed this guy is out of control- I had no problem deflecting his hits. This seemed to anger him. I saw the gap a lunged at him, he reacted right back but I was too quick and saw him. I dropped and sliced at his legs cutting them. He looked at me and that's when it really began. He was now a controlled maniac. We clashed our swords together and looked each other in the eye, I made sure that he could see nothing but confidence. In his I could see confusion though; I took advantage and elbowed him in the gut and jabbing at him. he stopped my parry and twisted out swords. My wrist was starting to hurt. I saw something glinting by his side, a dagger. I spun around untwisting my sword with his in the process, grabbing the dagger without him noticing and rolling under his back slashing his back.

I hid the dagger quickly in my boot while he was recovering. I stood up and he turned around, I let him think he was winning by letting him press his sword up to my throat while I had mine at the back of his neck. What he didn't see was that I had the dagger pressed to his stomach.

"Dead." He said. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said simply. He looked at me in confusion noticing the dagger pressed up to his stomach. I swung back the sword and hit him with the hilt of my sword with such –accidental- force that it knocked him out. I watched in amazement as he fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around and looked at Clarisse. She looked dazed.

"Is he okay?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Roger and Maggie! Take him to the infirmary!" to kids rushed forward and took away Joey. Clarisse looked back at me with an impressed look.

"You knocked out him, nice." I looked at her confused.

"You do know I just knocked him out _right_?" I said looking around at the faces of confused, impressed, and WTF faces **(A/N I'm sorry I couldn't resist)**. Is this new I thought? For the rest of the period thing I spared quite nicely with a 15 year old named Maria.

* * *

**Hi! That fight seen was so hard to wright! DAME! Please, tell me if it was bad. I need to know! And also, sorry if you don't like swearing it just depends of what "mood" she's in, in the story. So yah sorry. Oh, before I forget later this will make sense but first I will make a sequel if you want –even if this isn't close to being over, I just have ideas- and second there will be short story chapters in different story thing about my OC's.**

**~Scarlett Dove**

**P.S. everything will make sense later!**


	6. I'm Friends with the Goddess of Love?

**Me: Say it.**

**Alice: No!**

**Me: Fine, Amy you say it. (she's my friend)**

**Amy: Okay! She doesn't own PJO **_**or**_** Sapphique!**

**Me: But I do own the OC's. Thank you by the way Amy. Now was that so hard?**

**Amy: Nope! *popping the :P***

**Me: See?****That wasn't hard Alice!**

**Alice: But you had to use you voicccccce! And heads up for OCCness!**

**Me: *rolls eyes, grumbling* Of course…**

* * *

**Chapter VI: I'm Friends with the Goddess of Love?**

_"You do know I just knocked him out right?" I said looking around at the faces of confused, impressed, and WTF faces __**(A/N I'm sorry I couldn't resist)**__. Is this new I thought? For the rest of the period thing I spared quite nicely with a 15 year old named Maria. _

I was walking back to cabin 7 when a few young campers came up to me asking how I knocked Joey out. I had some time to spare so I thought why not?

"But how? No one's beat him –other than Percy." One little Aphrodite boy named Austin said.

"Just practice." I said. We sitting by the fire, I could see some older campers staring at me weirdly. Do people here not hang out with the little kids? **(A/N I do this at my old school, little kids love me!)**

"Can you tell the story again?" said a Dionysus girl. There were courses of 'please' around the group of kids.

"I-"I was cut off by someone behind me.

"Come on kids she needs to rest up –and so do you. We have Capture the flag tonight!" Nico said. Man does this guy like to sneak up behind me. 'Awes' when around the kids but they reluctantly went away.

"Thanks for that. I could never send away kids." I said. "And that was a little bit of an odd thing to say for a son of Hades."

"Hey," the son of Hades said defensively, sitting down next to me. "I can be nice."

"Ah, call me when that's true." I said sarcastically. Nico held a hand to his heart.

"Ouch, that one hit home." I smiled softly at him and made a noise of agreement. I could get lost in those pools of darkness forever. He smiled back at me and I felt… fuzzy you could say. I've heard how cold and how harsh he is, that doesn't seem like him at all.

**'Good for you.'** my mom was back.

** 'What do you mean?' **I answered dazed back.

** 'That you don't believe what others say about him, you follow you gut. Always stick to your gut.' **She said softly. I focused back on Nico; he was trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" he laughed a musical laugh. He made me melt.

"I said, are you okay? You blanked out for a while there."

"Parent." He already knows that Apollo is my dad, what if he thinks it's weird that I have a mother that talks to me in my head? I didn't want him to think that I'm a freak. Though now that I think about it Gods tend to talk to their kids in their heads to.

"Oh, he says anything worthwhile?" The Ghost King asked.

"N-no, gut." I stopped thinking how stupid I sounded. "Told me to follow my gut." I added quickly. 'I'm an idiot. I'm gunna die in a hole now.' I thought to myself, but apparently my dad heard. Oh, how I love my father.

**'Don't you do that!'** he said very loudly.

**'I'm trying to have a conversation here! And you're talking in my head so quiet down!'** I yelled back. Yup that was affective.

** 'Oh, like I care I'm interrupting a conversation with you and another boy! And why are you talking to a boy?'** **(A/N** **never thought of him as the protective parent did yah?)**

**'Goodbye dad.' **I said back and cut him off from my head.

"Well best be going." I said getting up, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

"Wait, you're on our team –the blue team- for Capture the flag tonight. With, Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite, the rest are against us."

"Thanks, bye Nico." I walked backwards for a few steppes then turned around away from the guy, and walked to the cabin. I was at the steppes when the Stoll brothers hooked one of their arms each around my neck from either side of me and faced me towards Alice –who was now standing in front of me. I'm going to be talking to a lot of people now aren't I?

"Hi." They all said to me.

"Hi back at cha." I replied.

"So," the Hermes brothers said. "You're against us."

"Yah!" Alice said enthusiastically, "Your team is going down!"

"Oh, really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I broke out of the boys hold and chased after Alice. It wasn't that hard to catch her, I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

"Are you gunna win now?" she nodded back giggling.

"Alright, we'll see who's right in the end! Go on, run off." She jumped down and ran off with her brothers. I stood there watching them, she's really happy. I smiled a small smile. Someone tapped my shoulder, I swear I jumped like ten feet. I turned and saw, Percy and Annabeth. I really am going to talk to everyone aren't I?

"Oh, hey." I said a little breathlessly. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you just scared me a little." I said regaining my composer.

"Oh well sorry," Annabeth said. "We just came over to say after dinner we are going to stargaze."

"Oh cool."

"Yep, and she doing because?" Percy trailed off.

"Athena always has a plan." Percy and I laughed.

"Cool, see you later." I said walking off and into my cabin. I took off my armour and placed it on top of the chest. 'I wonder…' I thought. My curiosity got the better of me and I sat down in front of the chest. I looked around to see if there was anyone left in the room. I didn't want anyone there when I opened it. I tried to lift it open but I wouldn't budge. I looked by the plate that says '_Leto'_ and rubbed off the dust and whatever the hell was on it. It had a little something engraved in it and a rectangle key hole. It said, _**Σκεφτείτε λίγο, και να χρησιμοποιούν τον Ήλιο**_*.

"The sun, use the sun…" I whispered to myself. I looked down at my bracelet, if I take it off it'll turn into a weapon, but the sun charm maybe I can take it off. I tried to pull off the sun charm but it wouldn't come off. _'Maybe turning it_' I thought. I turned it to the right a little and I heard a '_click'_, it sounded like a key turning. I turned it a little more and the sun popped up. I pulled the thing of and at the bottom of the sun was a golden key. The end of it looked like a rectangle but with small pieces taken out on the edges. I slid the key into the key hole and turned it. When I heard that _'click'_ again the lid of the chest popped up. I opened the lid hesitantly, inside were clothes, books, make-up, **(A/N you'll understand in a bit why a girl that doesn't wear make-up have make-up in her chest)** and the essentials. They said no one has had this chest for years. I looked to the inside of the lid. I smiled probably the biggest smile in the world. Even if there were pictures that couldn't have made sense.

There were pictures of my dad and me up in Olympus i was about the same age, I was in a Greece gown sitting with my dad on his thrown thing. The next one was Alison, Hermes, and I, she was wearing something close to what I was wearing in the last picture and Hermes in a jogging suit and me in what I was wearing in the last picture. All of them were pictures of me and someone that I feel like I know, but I don't know their names. There was one with me and a boy with green eyes and black hair around 21, he was roman you could tell he was wearing a black toga. It was actually funny really, he looked uncomfortable but he was still grinning. Another was with a group of eight other people, I was in the middle, then Alison in front of me looking around 16, the green eyed boy to my right, a pair of brown haired twins one a girl the other a boy to my left looking about 16, the around them was a girl with auburn hair and grey eyes about 15 years old, a boy with bright blue hair and brown eyes about 16, a girl with red hair and black eyes with pink irises and rings about 19 years old. The last girl was interesting, she had blond hair pulled back into a French braid with neon colored streaks throughout her hair, and she had yellow eyes she was about 15 too. All of the people were holding their weapons. They varied from normal swords to bows and arrows and daggers and spears.

There were other pictures of me with just one of those kids each. I felt like I should know those people, one caught my eyes. There was a boy that looked around 15, he was sitting beside me in a rose garden. We looked so much alike, well except the hair his was a dark brown. But our eyes the same bright blue. I picked the picture off the lid and flipped over it to see if there was anything written on the back. I was right, it said _**'Ο γιος μου, ο Αλέξανδρος. Στις δέκατο πέμπτο έτος της ηλικίας του. Αγαπώ τον γιο μου.'. **_I started to choke up, something clicked in the back of my mind. But it couldn't be possible. This boy can't be my son, I've never even had sex before! I felt warmness on my cheeks. I was crying. I'm crying. Why? I thought. He can't be… I couldn't even bring myself to say that. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped away my tears regained myself and turned around. I saw the most beautiful women ever, she was in a pair of blue jeans, a flowy flowery shirt, and some pink stilettos. She was smiling at me. I knew she was a Goddess but I didn't feel compelled to bow to her.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite." I said slowly getting up putting the picture in my back pocket.

"Oh, drop the "Lady" part and give me a hug." She said with her arms wide. I stared at her blankly. She was asking for a hug?

"W…what?" I'm flabbergasted at this woman –I mean Goddess. Asking for a hug. From a demi-god. This is new.

"Silly girl." She said swatting the air with her hand. "I asked for a hug!" **(A/N by the way if you didn't catch it Aphrodite's mocking her)**

"Yeah, I got that. But, _why_? I'm a demi-god. You're a goddess. And why are you here in the first place? Lady Aphrodite" I added for respect, though I feel as if she's a friend.

"Well, first because… Okay drop the hug thing!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "And second, I wouldn't call you a demi-god. And third, am I not allowed to visit a friend?" she finished.

"Okay," I started. "To not get into anything complicated. I'm a friend? And you wouldn't _just visit_." I said mimicking her pose. She sighed, and mumbled something along the lines of _'Oh, Zeus help me…'_.

"Well, yes you are a friend and I thought I'd explain the trunk." After she said the last part I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"What the Hades is this thing, and if it's mine why does it say "Leto"?" I asked.

"Well, it's a trunk." She saw my un amused expression. "Fine it's a trunk that I enchanted for you **(****Get the make-up thing now?)**. And Leto, that _is_ your name. It might be confusing, but everything will make sense soon. I promise."

"Promises can be broken." I said looking into her eyes. "And my names Jessica." She sighed

"You're the only one you know." She said sitting down on my bed.

"What?" I questioned joining her on my bed. She turned to me and took my hands in hers.

"The only one that could get out of my match making tricks. Even those Keepers of yours fell for my tricks." The goddess of beauty and love said.

"I didn't know someone could do that." I said looking at her quizzically. "You basically control love!"

"That's sweet of you." She said turning away. "I don't even know how you did it."

"Well enough of that." She said changing the subject. "I'm sure you want to know about that picture of yours!" I handed her the picture of Alexander.

"Ah, this was right before he was taken…" she flipped the photograph over, smiled, and read it. "Ο γιος μου, ο Αλέξανδρος. Στις δέκατο πέμπτο έτος της ηλικίας του. Αγαπώ τον γιο μου… _'My son, Alexander. On his fifteenth birthday. I love you my son._' He was always the favorite of yours. Even though he's missing."

"He isn't… He can't Aphrodite. I'm too young." I whispered resting my head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I can't tell you more." Aphrodite looked sad, "I wish I could, but I can't. Everyone's coming soon, and dinners soon. You'll need energy tonight, but… look at that armour! That must be fixed." I laughed at her, she snapped her fingers and my armour was replaced by well… different. It had patterns engraved into it. Air, water, fire, and earth was represented on the chest plate.

"How in the name of Zeus am I going to wear that into battle?" I questioned. She just laughed at me.

"Oh, just wear it. Though take a shower first. You stink! Bye Leto!" and she flashed out. Put the picture back in its place, closed and locked the trunk, grabbed my bag and want to shower. It didn't think I took that long in the shower since I really only needed to wash. When I got out I pulled something more comfortable on. A pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white form fitting v neck. I pulled on my boots and walked out drying my hair. Everyone was there, and I don't just mean cabin 7. I mean the whole dame blue team. I walked over to my bed and saw a girl. She was the girl from the picture with the neon streaks! She looked the same as the picture, about 15, purple v neck tee, slim black cargo pants, and army boots. The only thing she didn't have was the black army jacket she was wearing. She had a plate of food in her hands, wonder why. I walked over to her.

"Umm, hello?" I said from behind her, she spun around beaming.

"Hi!" she said. "Your Jessica right?"

"Ah, yeah. Why?"

"Oh! You missed dinner!" The girl said. "So I brought you some food!" She was peppy, but not the annoying peppy. More like the enthusiastic, funny, goofy peppy.

"Thanks! Umm…?" I trailed off not knowing her name, and truthfully I was interested in knowing this girl.

"Sage, Sage Gaunt. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Well, thank you humble Sage." I said mockingly. I meant it as a joke so thank the gods she understood that.

"Why thank you, my _gracious _Lady." She bowed while giggling all the while.

"Sit with me." I said motioning to the bed. We sat, and she babbled on while we ate. Everyone around us was still getting over their dinner so the game isn't close to beginning. It was nice to talk to someone like this, Sage reminds me of a girl I met when I was running. Her name was Ash, about my age. But the police that her parents sent out caught her.

"I've blabbed on enough. What's new with you Le-Jessica." She almost said Leto. Maybe I'm not Jessica, well I am the person. Just not the name.

"You can call me Jessie, and." I took a deep breath in and out. I was about to talk when a girl about 16 with long wavy black hair pulled back and hazel eyes came up to us. The girl twin from the photo.

"There you are Sage! We couldn-" she saw me and did that funny smile where you want to smile but it's as if you cheeks just twitch up for a second. "Hello, you are?" She said a little breathlessly.

"Jessie Amour, Daughter of Apollo." I said taking her hand.

"I know." She breathed out quietly. I barely caught it.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm Oriella James, Daughter of Aphrodite. Just call me Ora though." I was a little taken back by what she said. Daughter of Aphrodite, never would have guessed from what she wears. I mean I have seen Piper, but Ora wasn't a major tom boy, but she's enough. She wears layered tank tops, black skinny's, and low black all stars. Unlike Sage she was wearing the jacket like in the photo, a green army jacket. "So you're the girl Alice was talking about." Ora said sitting on my bed.

"You're her friends? That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, we're them." Sage said then looked around. "Caroline and Alpha should me around here somewhere. Eh, you'll meet them later. Anyway you'll-" she was cut short by Annabeth.

"Sorry to interrupt," she started. "but I came to tell Jessie her position. You'll be with Percy guarding the flag. You'll be up in the tree with the flag while Percy's on the ground defending if anyone comes near. Got it?"

"Aye, aye captain!" I said mock saluting. Annabeth chuckled.

"Alright, we start in ten." She said leaving. Ora looked a little shaken up.

"Ah… you kay Ora?" I asked. Is she afraid of Annabeth or something

"Peachy keen…" she mumbled. "It's just that usually before we go and do something like this Alice's mother sung a song to us. It always calmed me down." She was taking deep breaths now.

"Well, what's the song?" I asked, I felt close to these girls. I'll even sing in front of everyone for them. "Maybe I can sing it." Ora just stared at me wide eyed.

_ "_It's from a book, she like. The songs called _"Song of Sapphique"._ Do you know it?" It sounded familiar.

"Kind of, do you know the first line?" I said hoping it would come to me.

"Umm, '_Who can chart the vastness of Incarceron?_'" She sung, that got me going.

"_'Who can chart the vastness of Incarceron?_

_Its halls and viaducts, its chasms?_

_Only the man who has known freedom_

_Can define his prison_." I sung, everyone in the room went quiet and turned to us. Enchanted by my voice.

"_You are my father, Incarceron._

_I was born from your pain._

_Bones of steel; circuits for veins._

_My heart a vault of iron._

_Walls have ears._

_Doors have eyes._

_Trees have voices._

_Beasts tell lies._

_Beware the rain._

_Beware the snow._

_Beware the man_

_You think you know_." I have no idea how I know these lyrics, or the story. But I see why the woman liked it so much it intriguing.

"_Down the endless halls of guilt_

_My silver thread of tears is spilt._

_My finger bone the key that broke_

_My blood the oil that smooth's the lock._

_All my years to this moment_

_All my roads to this wall._

_All my words to this silence_

_All my pride to this fall._

_I have walked a stair of sword,_

_I have worn a coat of scars._

_I have vowed with hollow words,_

_I have lied my way to the stars._

_How could you betray me, Incarceron?_

_How could you let me fall?_

_I thought I was your son._

_It seems I am your fool._

_Hand to hand, skin to skin,_

_Twin in a mirror, Incarceron._

_Fear to fear, desire to desire,_

_Eye to eye. Prison to prison._

_I fooled the Prison_

_I fooled my father._

_I asked a question_

_It could not answer._

_What makes a prince?_

_A sunny sky, an open door._

_What makes a prisoner?_

_A question with no answer_.'" I finished, with every eye in the room on me. The eyes were wide with surprise and enthuse. I guess I did well.

"Umm, don't we have Capture the Flag now?" I asked meekly. Everyone snapped out of the haze and cleared the room. Ora, Sage, and I left once we got out side to go to our positions. When Ora passed by whispering to me a '_thank you.'_. It was when Percy and I reached the hiding place when I remembered that I forgot -no not my bracelet I already changed it to a sword- my armour and same with the other girls. I shrugged it off though. I have done worst without armour already in my life, why start now? And with that I sat in my tree with the flag waiting for the red team to come to us.

* * *

**Okay, the fun part will be next chapter but… I'm going to my cottages for two weeks. So I don't know if I'll be able to update! I mean maybe, I do have to come back for a day or two so my brothers and I can switch parents and go to the other cottage. So, yeah. I hoped you like the chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. I would have been up yesterday if it want for that stupide house showing forcing me out of the house. Yup total fun! Anyway, bye bye! I hope you all have a wonderful summer! Oh, before I forget:**

***** "_**Σκεφτείτε λίγο, και να χρησιμοποιούν τον Ήλιο**_**." means "**_**Think a little, and use the Sun**_**."**

**~Scarlett Dove (The one and only!)**


	7. Capture the Flag and Leto

**Hello! I do not own any of the PJO characters, but I do own mine! And I apologize in advance if I got Percy's or Nico's behaviors wrong. So yeah, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Capture the Flag and Leto**

Percy kept on worrying about me not having on my armor. Even when I told him that I'm positioned up in a tree. Nothing seemed to calm his nerves. When I gave up at trying I said to him.

"Well then you'll have to try harder protecting me now don't you?"

"Once Athena said to me that I'd never have a reason to fight if a friend wasn't in danger, Or something like that." for the son of Poseidon that seemed about right, I thought. How I knew that... I don't know. Things lately have been coming to me with or without me wanting them to. I started to hear footsteps in the distance. If I wanted to get them I'd have to use arrows. I have no idea if that was allowed but to Hades with it. I thought about my bow and arrow, and Earth Shaker morphed from the sword to my golden bow. I made a little noise to get Percy's attention. When he looked up I motioned in the direction I heard it. I saw the enemy by the far trees. I went against my feeling to shoot. Sorry mom, but sometimes you need to think with your head. I moved the flag and I further back into the brush of the tree until anyone could hardly see me or the flag. I could still see everything that was happening below me. There was about ten of them.

_I'm talking about them like we're in a real battle _I thought. Out of the ten there was one -like me- not wearing armor and Alice though she had armor on. It was the boy with the spiky bright blue hair from the pictures. He looked like he just came from a survival camp. Not like camp half-blood. He was wearing a white background neck t-shirt, a pair of Grey slim jeans tucked into a pair of faded grey army boots. I think just about the coolest thing about him -other than his hair- would be his glass spacers. They seemed to have clear blue water moving around in them. He was carrying a silver bow and arrows.

"Hey, shouldn't you be by the flag or something?" The blue hired boy said. Percy gulped nervously. He better not screw this up.

"I got hurt earlier today." He was doing okay so far. "Didn't want to hurt it further I guess. Didn't help that Annabeth was doing strategy." I wouldn't have bought it but it seemed good enough for them.

"All right... I'm heading forward you guys fight him." The boy and about five more left to find were the flag was. I mentally snickered; I'm right above your head idiots. Once they left they started to fight. Clashing of swords filled the air. After Alice left to go after the blue haired boy there was only two left. After a bit I got bored of just watching, so I drew a bow and shot at the ground in between the three fighters. They looked up but saw nothing, a little freaked out they ran after their fellow team mates. The shot was also a signal for Percy to run. Somehow understanding what it meant, he ran in the opposite direction of the others to fight off any unwanted guests trying to find the flag.

After a while Percy came back trying to fend off a few of the blue team with Ora and Sage. It was a little odd watching Sage fight, the dagger she had was short range and she got cut a few times on her arms and face most likely because of that. Believe it or not but sitting in a tree is most boring. I switched my weapon back to Earth Shaker and jumped onto the ground leaving the flag hidden in place. I startled the other campers, and I took the opportunity to my advantage. Dropping onto the ground and slicing at their legs, making them fall to the ground unable for them to stand back up. The girls thanked us and I sent them back. A while after that when I took my position again in the tree with my bow and arrows the horn blew, signaling their defeat. I took downturn flag from the tree with me. The two campers somehow waddled off sometime in between when they were hurt and when the horn blew.

When we got back to homemade you could call it, out team was celebrating. This game was taken more seriously than I thought it was. I couldn't see who it was that found the flag since there was a big crowd of kids around him, but I'm sure it wasn't one of the campers I've met while I been here. All I could see was a pale hand holding up a blue flag. I really had no idea what to do with the flag so I just set it down on the nearest table and sat down next to it turning my bow back into a bracelet.

"So it was you." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw the blue haired boy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, setting the arrow by the campers to scar them away from the flag." The kid showed me my arrow, how did he know I was up there. He never looked up. He saw my face and answered my unasked question.

"I saw a light coming from the tree."

"You're smart for a 15 year old." I guess I got his age right since he didn't correct me. "So, who are you and who's your parent? If you know." I added at the end knowing that there are kids that don't know, even if the gods said that they would claim their kids at 13. I mean the big three still had kids after their oath, so it would be no surprise. He seemed a little, oh lack for a better word uncomfortable.

"I'm River Felton and um... Don't now; I could just be blessed by anyone. **(A/N I don't know if it's true but I read a HP PJO cross over and the wizards are "blessed" by Zeus' sister so they can go past the barrier)** Could be any God." he said. We just sat there for a while watching the template celebrate their win. After a minute of this my team started to stop going overboard with this stuff and spread out away from the kids. I finally got a look at the kid; well I should say man that won. Once again, it was someone from the picture. It was the boy with black hair and bright green eyes. His hair was styled into one of those long "emo" side swept cut. He had a necklace with what looked like fire was captured in between two circular glass plates. He had on a red and black lose but fitting tank top, his pants were black skinny jeans tucked into some black steel toed boots. His green eyes popped out the most on him, no thanks to the black eyeliner he was wearing. I saw Alice running over in his detection. When she got to him he picked her up and spun her around. This must have been Alpha, Sage talked about him. So far all of the people in the picture knew Alice. I noticed River had gone over to them, he had moved without a sound. I felt Nico sit beside me.

"Oh, hey." I greeted smiling. He gave me a small smile back.

"Hey, so who's he?" he said gesturing to River; I could sense some jealousy in his voice even. It was cute how he was thinking that I might be interested in him that is if Nico himself liked me back. Though it seems like he is.

"One of Alice's friends from... Somewhere, I just met him." Nico seemed to be okay with that and got rid of some of his jealousy. But he did still seem on edge, mainly because guys kept on checking me out. But I paid them no attention.

"She said they were coming. Have you met all of them?"

"No, only Sage, Oriella, and River." I said. "So how was the game for you? I was in a tree the whole time."

"Pretty good, I guess." the Ghost King looked a little nervous; I noticed that we were the only ones left around the area. I myself started to feel a little nervous, Nico made me feel a little... You know, happy you could say. Man, I'm terrible at just thinking my feelings. I tried to seek a peek at him, but he was looking at me already. I cracked a little smile, making him smile larger than he already was.

"Hey, umm" the son of Hades said. "Do... Do you want to go for a walk?" I blushed and nodded. I was a little embarrassed, no guy had before even thought of talking to me. It was different but a good different. We started to walk towards the lake. We talked about random things all the way. It was easy to talk to Nico. After a while, maybe an hour it started to get dark outside. Nico took my hand and walked me back to the Apollo cabin. When we got close I stopped him.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little confused by why I stopped when we were a meter or two away.

"I'm fine." I answered, pulling him closer to me. "I just, thank you."

"For what?" the ghost king said confused grabbing my other hand in his, making me blush harder than I already was. I knew we were safe from my siblings since they were still by the camper's fire.

"For just, talking to me. I..." I started looking down at my feet. "I feel comfortable with you. Talking to you. Being around you." I said the last one in a whisper but making it loud enough so he could hear it. When I looked back up he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. How much more can a girl blush? I thought.

"Well that's good." He said, squeezing my hands. I giggled in nervousness.

"I should go..." Pulling my hands away from his. He seemed a little disappointed with this.

"Yeah I should get to my cabin to." Nico said rubbing his neck. I got an idea.

"Alright. Bye Nico." I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He seemed paralyzed by it.

"Yeah...bye..." He breathed out smiling the biggest I've seen on him. Though he doesn't smile much. I laughed quietly and walked into my cabin. When I looked back when I was closing the door he was staring at me. I quickly closed the door. When I turned Alice ran at me giving me a big hug. Or at least I think it was Alice, she seemed older a lot older. Like 15 older. When the girl backed up I got a better looks at her. She was wearing a white tank top, some slim old blue jeans tucked into knee high chucks (basically all-star high-tops), and a light brown fleece jacket. Her face looked like Alice all right, but she was so much older. She did say something about her mom. And her age. Maybe -though very unlikely- she could be a godling.

"Hey mom." She said. I looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"Excuse me?" I said. Is this girl kidding me? Oh, she better be. But somehow there was a part of me that did somehow believe her.

"This is going to take a while." A deep voice said. I looked up startled to see all of the people from the picture. Well not the red headed boy. But everyone else yes.

"Okay." I said trying to -but not succeeding- gain my composer. "Who are you?" Are Oriella and Sage for real? Is that even their names? Same with River.

"Well this is going to definitely take a while." Said the red head girl. The Alpha boy spoke up.

"I'm Alpha, this is Terra," he pointed at the red headed girl with black eyes and pink irises. "Caroline," an African American girl with auburn hair and grey eyes. "Shade, Ora's brother," a tall pale boy with black hair and hazel eyes. "And I think you have met Sage, Ora, Alice, and River." he finished.

"Okay," I said walking up to him. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my cabin?" The girl named Caroline walked up to me. She wore army camp pants, a grey t-shirt, and black army boots. Around her wrist she wore a metal bracelet with a circular disk with what looked like a lightning bolt was captured in it.

"Well Alpha here already told you who we are, and we're here because we need to talk to you." Caroline said.

"Well say it and leave." I said harshly. The Alice girl looked shocked at my words. Well, there intruding. But I did feel a little guilty. Terra stepped up this time. She wore a green T-shirt with a tree on it, mud and grass stained brown skinny jeans tucked into a pair of mud brown hiking boots.

"Hi," Terra said. "Do you, by any chance... Recognize us? Well maybe not me or River but the rest of them." Terra kept on playing with her fingers and bracelet. I didn't notice the bracelet before. It was thick leather but had a metal band on it with little vines engraved on it; it looked like they were moving. She kept on looking at my face than to the ground. I grabbed a hold of her hand and smiled at her trying to calm her nerves. She seemed to look more relaxed by this. It was like she wanted my approval. I wonder why.

"You all look familiar." Then I remembered to pictures on the lid. "Come." I pulled Terra over to my chest, the rest followed. I took the key from my bracelet and turned it in the lock, it opened with a 'click'. I picked up the picture of everyone together and showed them it. They smiled and laughed at it as if remembering the day it was taken on. I looked back to the pair pictures looking and studying each one. When I looked at Alpha's, I just had to ask.

"Alpha?" I turned back to them. He looked down at me. "Are you Roman? Because you're wearing a toga in this picture." I pointed to the photo.

"Yes, I Am." he answered.

"Shouldn't you be with the Romans then?" He seemed taken back at this question.

"My duty is outside of Camp Jupiter."

"What's your duty?" He sighed.

"I am your right-hand-man, Lady Leto." Leto, again. My mother than Aphrodite, now these people. I didn't even ask about the right-hand-man stuff, that's how much it's bothering me.

"Why do people call me Leto? I was named Jessica." I had to ask, it's frustrating me.

"It's your name, is it not?" Shade said. If he's Oriella's brother than why does he have a British accent? Maybe they were separated when they were kids. Sure, let's go with that. He wore a Black Veil Brides band tee, a pair of dark blue jean shorts that hung low on his waist and went below his knees, a black hoodie, and a pair of black and blue skater shoes. Like Oriella, he a charm with darkness seeping through it. His was a glass bracelet.

"Not that I know of. Though people tend to call me that." I said. They all glared at Alice, she looked sheepishly back at them.

"Leto's your birth Name." Sage said. "I guess Mary didn't like it and called you Jessica." she didn't look too sure of herself.

"How is it my birth name when-" I was cut off by a bright light. We all stood at seeing who flashed into cabin seven. It was my dad Apollo. He was there in his blue jeans, white T-shirt, white Nikes, and ray bands. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello, Leto. How are you sweetheart?" he said. I was stunned; he just confirmed that my name was Leto. He saw my face of confusion, anger -because nobody told me-, and sadness.

"Are you all right sunshine?" He walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back. All of the things Aphrodite said, the things my mom said, and the things Mary said to me. No wonder she didn't like me, she most likely found out about the predicament. I pulled back a looked at him. My dad's face was covered in worry.

"Just a lot to take in for two days." I gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, but you're not the one that has to do the explaining." They all gave me an uneasy smile. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"I think bringing your mother here would be a good idea." Apollo said.

"But, other people will come in here. The fire will be over, it already 10:08." I said reading the clock on my bedside table.

"Then," Alpha started. "We'll go somewhere else. Possibly your home, Lady Leto."

"Okay, 1) don't call me "Lady Leto" it sounds weird, call me Leto if you have to. And 2) I don't have a home -well, you could call this place "home"" I explained sort of. They didn't hear me at all and if they did they ignored me. Hello! Confused person here! Why don't they listen? Weren't they told to listen?

_Calm my dear_ my mother said.

_Oh,_ I thought _good your here. You can help me understand what the hell is going on!_

_I raised you better than that Leto! _She said _Watch your language!_

_You just _had _to be _that _type of mother didn't you? _I was a little harsh but... I don't know!

_I will see you soon Leto, and I'm not that type of mother I just don't like those words. Your father would know._ Yeah, I now see clearly that she's my mother.

_Well, -mom, mom?_ She didn't answer back so I had to listen to the banking group. Half of them wanted to go but half of them don't. Make up your minds all ready. I've had it.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Let's just go. People are coming!" The last statement was very true; I could hear everyone coming back from the camper fire/sing along thing.

Okay, I'll take Leto since she probably doesn't remember how to get there. We'll see the rest of you there." My father said. Some of them started to protest, and then we heard the door knob jiggle.

"Okay," Shade said. "Let's go." My dad grabbed a hold of my hand and we flashed out just as the door opened.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I was away, I'm not 18 so I don't make most decisions at my houses. Anyways, if you have any questions on this chapter that you want to know now than just massage me or review, I try to answer every one of the comments I get. Yes so I will um, see you all soon so bye bye for now!**

_**~Scarlet Dove**_


	8. This is a house?

**Hello, people! I do not own PJO! Sad face. Read on, readers! And thank you so much for the reveiws! They mean alot!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: This is a house?**

We appeared in front of a cave in the middle of thick, dark forest.

"God can't go in your territory without your permission and we can't appear in it either." Dad said. I looked at him with brows raised. He just smiled at me.

"You don't like gods just popping up in your home. Especially when you have many men after you." Apollo said in a matter of factly tone. I snorted.

"Me? Have men after me? That's funny." My dad looked at me weirdly.

"Haven't you've noticed guys starring at you? Back up in Olympus I had to stop my brothers. Even Zeus tried to get with you! But you turned them all down. You're smart enough to only do it for love." My dad smiled at me. Wait, did he say _do it_?

"Uh, dad?" He looked over at me. "What do you mean by "_do it_"?" His smile dropped a little. Maybe this will help me understand Alexander. And Alice.

"Umm, how do I say this...?" He laughed nervously. "Aphrodite told me about the picture of Alex already. Ah, you have three kids: Alexander, Randolph Nox, and Alison, all gods, from three different gods over centuries." The Sundays God said. I stood there stunned. Three kids I thought.

"Wha?" Least to say I was shocked. "Who..?"

"Alexander's dad is Hades, Randolph's dad is Hypnosis, and Alice's dad is Hermes."

"Where are Alexander and Randolph then? Alice is here." I asked, I remember Aphrodite saying that he went missing. Was he found? Is he still missing? So many questions about these two were buzzing around my head. My dad looked uneasy. No, don't tell me anything bad happened to them. Please. I don't know why, but I guess I am their mother so I was worried that I didn't know where they are.

"Well, Randy is up at Olympus with Chronos. Nox is his apprentice, when he was little he was blessed with the gift of time and space." Okay, one down. Apollo looked nervous now. "And Alex, he-he went missing... Well he was taken from us a long time ago; you said he was still alive from the last time I saw you up in Olympus. You said you could feel that he was alive. He was your favorite, Nox and Alice know that. They don't mind they said. But I don't know, I think they just want you to be proud of them for a change when they do something great. But, back to the topic um he is the God of Sound. He is very powerful, a bunch of us think if he was here he could take the thrown for himself. You could have if you wanted to, but you didn't want the power. Neither did he, he wanted to be your Keeper. He was to; on his 15th you got Chaos to bless him. He was so excited, he had been with you on missions but not that much. Then, he disappeared. You were so heart broken, wouldn't come out of your house for weeks on end. You finally got over it and told you allies what had happened, and you went to look for him. Nothing, from time to time a clue. You have people still looking. And that's what's up with those two." I felt close to tears. My son, my first born son. Missing. Apollo was right I could feel that he was still alive, he might be hurting but he's alive. My dad saw my face and hugged me. I leaned in to him, letting a few years fall. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. After a minute or so I stood on my own, wiping the tear streaks off my face and turned to face my father.

"Aren't we supposed to go in?" I said normally as if I never cried in the first place. The Sun God looked confused by this; I guess I was okay with showing my emotions freely in front of other people.

"Uh-hu." He said. "You have to lead the way though." I turned towards the dark, endless entrance to the cave. I took a deep breath and walked through it into the darkness.

For a bit I couldn't see a thing, and then I saw a blue torch mounted on the wall. I picked it up and heard something move. There was a "_hem, hem_" from behind me. I turned and saw a large gold stone tiger. It was about seven feet tall, and sitting on a stone pedestal.

_"Who goes there?"_ Its deep rumbling voice said.

"I should ask you the same." I said. It looked down at me and bowed deeply.

_"Pardon me my lady."_ He said. I looked back at my dad and saw him just standing there frozen.

"What's your name?" I asked, not wanting the explanation for my dad being frozen.

_"I am Leonard. Protector of the Keepers village."_ He said.

"Leonard? Nice name, but I'll call you Leo. Do you like that?" I asked. He seemed nice, for a stone gold tiger anyway.

_"I am honored, My Lady."_ I smiled largely at him. I went up to him and hugged around his neck. He purred at the touch, I giggled.

"Good." I said pulling away. "Now can you let my dad and me through?" He bowed again.

_"Anything, for you My Lady."_ He got up and jumped off to the right into the darkness. There was a door way with smoke seeping out of it. I placed the torch back and stepped into the door way in front of me. My father somehow un-froze and followed me through.

"Thank you, Leo!" I heard a loud purr in response. Once we stepped all the way through Leo took his place guarding it once again. This time the room was lighter than before, more gray and foggy. We walked for about ten minutes before I could see bright lights. I started to walk faster and saw the outlines of houses and people. We came to the edge of the fog and saw one of those old villages you see in the movies. The skies were bright blue with a few white fluffy clouds. There were shops and houses brightly colored with vines and flowers. There were many people walking and playing on the streets. I saw a few wolves fighting, and then they turned into boys after being told to stop by what I'm guessing was their mother. The people were different from the people at camp Half-Blood, their. Skin was different colors, and some were even covered in fur. They dressed like every day modern people; I even saw some outlets I saw in malls in California. My dad told me that he was going to meet me at my house, and with that he left. As I walked down the cobble stone streets people started to stop what they were doing to look at me, this continued till I got to town Square.

People had followed me and now stood behind me as I gazed at the fountain. The bottom of the fountain was three layers of falls, then at the top was a statue there was a young woman carved out of stone, she was wearing a traditional Greek dress and was holding a staff with a 3D ten-edged star. On her head was a diadem I remembered, it looked like it was made of twigs weaved together with leaves on them, in the middle if it was a silver star. The diadem was beautiful. The young woman looked like me; her face was exactly like mine. Hell, everything about her was right. From here wavy, long hair to her slim figure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a young girl about five with brown hair and pink skin came up to me holding a single white rose. I turned towards and crouched down to her level.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. She looked a little nervous.

"I'm LaLova White-Rose." She said quietly. Everyone was listening in.

"LaLova White-Rose, you say? Hmm, may I call you Rose?" I said in a happy voice that you can only use with little kids. She beamed up at me.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Can I ask you something?" She added smiling still. I matched her smile.

"Of course, Rose. What is it?"

"Are you Lady Leto?" She asked quietly. I thought about this for a while. I looked to the statue and decided.

"Yes," I said. "Yes I am Leto, Rose." The people around me started to whisper. A woman that looked like Rose came up to us, and picked up Rose.

"I'm so sorry if my daughter-" The woman said. I laughed a little.

"No, no it's fine. She's a doll." I poked Roses nose, she giggled musically. The woman smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, my daughter hasn't smiled or laughed for that matter since her father died." Mrs. White-Rose said great fully.

"I'm glad I could help." I said softly. "Mrs. White-Rose?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Call me Leto, and could you show me to my home? I'm afraid I have forgotten where it is." I asked hopefully.

"Of course, anything." I followed her through the crowed people as they got back to their normal lives. We chatted along the way to my home, she was an interesting woman. Her name was Alane, she had two boys and Rose. I learned her husband Roger had died in the giant war; he was a Demi-god. She stopped abruptly.

"Here we are your home." She said. I looked infringement of us. I was gaping like a fish, this was a _house?_ This place was a castle. Four story's high, beautiful architecture of flowers, gods, and heroes, and the stained glass windows had gods on them too. The front gate was ten feet up and golden, with lotus and roses placed on the bars. At the sides were two guard towers, both occupied with two men clad in leather armor.

"Well, we should leave now. Goodbye, Leto." Alane said, before taking her leave.

"Thank you, Alane, Rose!" I called after them, waving. Rose turned her head and waved back. Now back to the problem at hand. How to get their attention. I don't think they would appreciate that. Maybe calling for them.

"Hello?" I called up. They didn't hear me. I tried louder this time.

"Hey! Yo, guards!" They looked down at me.

"Heloooo? Let me in!" I called up. The guard to the left growled at me.

"Who are you, girl?" He called down. I scowled.

"Leto!" The two seemed shocked, and shared a silent conversation before coming to a decision.

"If you are My Lady," The left guard said. "Then what is her sacred animal? She told only her people." I raked my head. A bird? No, not a big bird fan. Cow? Ah, no. Maybe...Leo. Yeah, why else would there be a tiger guarding the gate way?

"A tiger." He seemed okay with this answer, but his friend didn't so much.

"She had a specific kind." He called down, his blue cat eyes gazing down at me. Well, ah. What other type of tiger is there other than the orange one? If I was smart I would have picked something that could hide pretty well, since the town was hidden. In India there is a white tiger, no. Is there such thing as a black tiger? Well, it's worth a shot.

"A black tiger, specifically. But a tiger is my _main_ animal." He smiled tightly and nodded.

"Welcome back, Lady Leto." I smiled back at them, and watched the gate open.

"Thank you, Timothy, Orion." How did...? I shook it off and walked up the cobble stone driveway. As I walked down I noticed the lotus and Rose bushes. The roses were mainly white, like the one Rose was holding. There were also tall trees scattered across the grounds. There were gardeners tending to the plants. They were much like the towns people, different skin; some had cat eyes like Timothy. I got to the front of the building, it was larger than it seemed. The molding and art on it stood out even more than before. It was a work of art. It was from here that I noticed that there was gold and green vines crawling up the walls and twisting threw the nooks and crannies. I walked up the large stairway up to the golden doors. Engraved in it, it said: The House of the Keepers. Again, something everybody is saying. And now I live in this place? Wow. I walked forward and pushed them open. Inside was even more amazing then the outside?

Who worked on this? The front hall was well, a very large hall way to say the least. The room was long and narrowishly wide. The walls, floor, and the columns were all white marble. I walked down the hall inspecting all of the statues, it took a while but I finally realized that they were the 12 Olympian gods including Alice, what I think is Nox, Alexander, and myself. They looked so life like, painted to look even more lifelike. Straight ahead of me was a tall thrown, it was white marble like the rest of the room - with of course a fabric backing on it, white also. Above the thrown was a large star with a golden tiger in the middle of it. The tiger was 3D, carved, and mounted on the wall. The thrown was empty I noticed, I walked up to it and just looked at it. The marble was cold to the touch, no one had sat in it for years, I could tell. I heard someone enter the room from in between Artemis and Hers. She was in slim brown pants, a long sleeve button down white shirt, and a pair of black Chucks. Her hair was a simple brown tied up, and her eyes were brown as well. She stopped in front of Athena's statue; she looked to be just staring at the statue wishing to meet the goddess. Was it her mother? I had no idea. I slowly walked up to her, she was quite short and I'm not the tallest person in the world. I stood next to her looking at Athena the statue.

"You know," I said startling the girl greatly "Staring isn't nice, very rude." She stood there wide-eyed at me as I looked at the painted grey eyes.

"It's just," She said, looking back to the statue "She's my mother, I've never met her nor have I even heard her voice." I looked towards her with confusion.

"But, the gods are supposed to talk to their children. Why hasn't Athena talked to you?" She smiled slightly at my comment.

"I actually don't care. It's something to do with our queen, Leto. She doesn't like to have very direct communication with them. But, I know what the gods are like. I once met Hermes, he was... _Different_ so to say." The brown haired girl said. She met my eyes, and looking at me for the first time.

"What's your name?" I asked politely. Her eyes grew wider with every passing second.

"Summer, just Summer. And may I ask, are you - by any chance-..." She said the next part quietly "The Queen?" Summer looked so hopeful. I sighed and turned back to the throne.

"I presume so." My mind finally decided to remember I was supposed to see those people "Summer, could you show me to the ah, Keepers I guess?" She bowed to me and walked in between two statues of Greek gods, and in between two columns, and into a hall way with pictures covering the walls, of what looked like from over the years and centuries, dressed in all different styles. Some I recognized being Alpha, Oriella, Alice, Nox, Shade, Sage, Rain, Terra, and Caroline. There was even one of Alexander. I noticed there were out of the many random people on the walls, were four pictures burnt out. Something inside of me told me that they had betrayed me and we're worthy of death, painfully. I had never felt this much hatred before, I wondered what they had done but I felt the betrayal once more. We walked down the hall some more till we came to a large steel door with an indent where the handles should be shaped as a hand.

"I can't go past this point, but you should find them in there." Summer instructed me and walked away. I was left there not knowing what to do. I eyed the door uneasily. I did the most reasonable thing to do and put my hand in the indented hand print, and pushed. The door glowed faint silver and opened. Inside looked like a war room with a flat screen, very comfy looking couches, and a kitchenette. Either looking at maps, or sitting on the couches reading books or watching football were everyone that had pulled me here in the first place. I cleared my trough and everyone turned to me. I heard the heavy door close behind me. I set my hands on my hips.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**Hello once more! The reason this one is so early is because I had extra time at my cottage and thought what the hell? So, uh-hu. I will hopefully update soon, unless I get abducted by some weird stalker guy... But let's not think of that! So right now I am just rambling trying to get like fifty more words in, oh almost there! So if you -by the way I'm just saying shit now so yup- so anyway if you actually look at me while I write these notes at the end I am laughing my ass off in my head while I look so un-emotional in real life! Okay, I made it to the amour of words I wanted so bye!**

**Love, **

_**~Scarlet Dove**_

**P.S. Just askin here, but has anyone other than me seen _A Very Potter Musical_? 'Cuse if you havent you should! I totally ship Quirlle (I spell that right?) and Voldy! (They have a friendship people, not a slash)**


	9. Things Are Making More Sense Now

**Hullo once more. I do not own PJO or any Rick Riordan. Enjoy. Oh! And before I forget –once more- thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to know what you thing of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Everything is Starting to Make Sense**

We all sat down at the couches, some of us i.e. Alpha, Apollo, and River. I saw everyone from before and a woman I can't say I don't know. She looks very familiar. She was tall, had long brown hair, green eyes, and wore a Greek dress. I=to say I don't know her is a lie but I can't put a finger on her. She took a seat next to me.

"Hello, Leto." She said. Her voice, I've heard it before. In my… head.

"Your-"

"Yes I am your mother. I am Aegle, Goddess of Brightness (I looked it up she is supposedly that she's like a sunset or something)." She said all proud like. She had an air of uh –how do you put it?- confidence? No, this was confidence on crack.

"Cool." I'm starting to think no mother that I will get will be normal. I rested my head on the arm rest and sighed deeply.

"Okay." Alpha said. I sat up straight. "This is going to be difficult, and will take a while. Leto, you must understand that you must take responsibility with this."

"Alright. So, what's up?" They all started to mutter to each other then they all came to a conclusion and looked to Alpha. He sighed deeply and started talking.

"Might as well start with the basics. And please, leave your questions to the end." I nodded. "Okay. Your name is Leto, named after your grandmother Leto –Apollo's mother-, you were born in the rule of the Greeks. Apollo was young as was your mother, they had an affair you could call it. And you were born. The thing is you grew up the first hundred years with your mother in the mortal world. So you had a good idea of what it was like. But your parents thought that no one knew of your existence, but they were wrong. A few powerful gods had found out. And they blessed you. Your parents didn't even know about your blessing . As you grew older your powers became more powerful, so your mother and father agreed for you to go to Olympus. There Hera greeted you like you were her own daughter – you kind of are since she blessed you. This surprised everyone, Zeus knew nothing of you thought Hera had cheated with another God. But Apollo told him you were his and another goddess' not wanting to say Aegle's name.

"A few nights after Chaos came to Olympus, once more to the surprise of the gods. He said that you have been blessed not only by himself -or herself not sure of Chaos' gender- but also by Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, Hades, Poseidon, Nyx, and Erebus. This angered Zeus, you were more powerful than him. You stayed for a year more training with you mentors, Zeus didn't like how well you were progressing with controlling your powers. Zeus became jealous. On your birthday –August 17 - he banished you. Many gods agreed with him, saying you were dangerous and too powerful. Zeus just wanted you gone. He almost had you sentenced to death, but Hera talked to him saying you were just a child. So you left, for a while in the beginning you stayed with your mother. Then Chaos came once more. He said that you were meant for greatness on earth not with the gods. He gave you five charms. One for each element at the time: fire, water, wind, earth, and light/darkness, they were one at the time. He said they were the Keepers of the Elements.

"Now you, jumped at the thought of being the leader of something. Of something that wasn't related to the Gods. Your mother wasn't happy at all" I felt my mom stiffen beside me and grip my hand. "she was proud though. Being a minor goddess and all. **(My Mother didn't like this comment.)** the next day you went out into the world, looking for five People that possess these gifts of Chaos. You knew how difficult this way of life was, but you also realized the up-sides to this burden too. The Keepers back then weren't usually properly trained so you went through a lot of us. Then you found a demi-god keeper. His name was Zachery, he was the son of Hephaestus, Keeper of fire just like my-self. Anyway he helped you, he stayed alive for centuries . He helped you find Keeper after Keeper. Helped them train when they were at camp. He even found a way to make the mortal Keepers stronger by you blessing them. Then he died, at the hands of a God, more specifically Lady Athena.

"You were outraged to say the least. You and your remaining Keepers –John, Lily, Victoria, and Luke- went to Olympus. They were shocked to see that you were still alive –but not by much. They saw the way you looked, acted, and talked. With authority, you looked in short more powerful than Zeus. They laughed being the self-conceded god they are." My father broke in.

"Hey! God right here!" He made motions to himself and Aegle. We all ignored him and Alpha continued.

"They thought you were there to challenge Zeus for the thrown. So, they were a little put off when you walked up to Athena and punched her in the nose. When they asked why you did that you just said "She killed Zachery ". You were fuming after she said that pitiful demi-god? You flung her across the room with a flick of the wrist, Hera said you had flames in your eyes. You injured her badly, took days to recover for a god too. Anyway, you and the Keepers were given rooms to stay in while they decided what to do with you. You would have left but you told me once the way your father looked at you in shock, fear, and disappointment made you stay. They were going to kill you, but after they re-thought about what just happened it seemed stupid. They thought they could use you as one of their Hero's, and to take away I guess the demi-gods you had with you –Victoria daughter of Poseidon and John Son of Ares."

"The next day when you were called back in The Gods told the Demi-Gods to sit with their parent. They never moved an inch. This frustrated they gods knowing that their own children were disobeying them. They asked again, nothing. They yelled at them to move or they would kill them, that's when you stepped in. You said and I quote "_You are not allowed to touch these children, they are under my rule_" and man, did that fuck that up. Zeus ordered you to tell him what you meant. You kept you mouth sealed shut. This time your father asked, you said something that time. You said "_Why should I tell you when you were the ones that banished me in the first place?_". Once more for the last time Chaos showed up. Chaos told them all about your Keepers, and what you did. To say the least they were fascinated and relived. Relived that you did not want a war. After Chaos left you left with only one thing to say _Μην παρεμβαίνει, ή θα το πληρώσετε πολύ ακριβά*_. And with that you left. They never interfered, not once unless necessary. You built your own privet country, a country that people would have to have you permission to come into or Leo will tear you to bits.

"At first you realm was a safe house so to say. Then you make allies, ties, and deals. Your small area became a country. The people in your honour made this castle for you. Your own country, one of your greatest accomplishments. Though before this happened, there was a war. This war and the legend of The Keepers never showed up in Greek history. We all decided that it was best not to share a rebellion with the Demi-gods. One of your Demi-god Keepers Demetri Whitlock, Son of Nyx, and my old mentor. He didn't like the way the gods treated their children. The very same reason why the second Titan war started. Guess it took two jabs to the Gods to realize that they needed to pay attention to their children. Anyway, he was you lover at the time. Both madly in love. He got all of your Demi-god Keepers on his side –which were three out of the five not counting me or Nox and Alice. When he told you about the plan, you-" He took a deep breath.

"-You disagreed. You felt betrayed, but him and the other Keepers. He also felt betrayed, the woman he loved not standing beside him in the fight for their independence –I think he said. He left that night with José, Leonard, and Isabella. You lost your fire, water, wind, and earth Keepers that night. You still had me and Josh though. I had to take his place, because before they left you took away their blessing, the elements in their charms died. But, Demetri gave me his, he told me to come to his hide out once I knew your plan. I never went, I stayed loyal to you and _The Gods_. They went to go get recruit from their allying countries. You knew they would do that though, you sent out urgent messages saying some of the Keepers have betrayed you, and to kill them on sight. You even warned the gods about the rebellion. No one went to sleep peacefully that night. In the next year we replaced all of the Keepers that went rouge and we fought. We fought for our lives, we won. But we won at an expense.

"At the expense of taking innocent lives. After the battle you lost trust in your Keepers, your new Keepers. If you suspicious you had them killed, not matter if they were innocent. They usually weren't innocent. One girl Monique, she was innocent. But she always made fun of the fact that people would turn on you. None of us liked her, she always made fun of Alice. You took her into a room and only you came out. I don't know what hap-"

"I do." I said. It all was all coming back to me. Mnemosyne must be in a nice mood today. Everything is true. I've been in a war, I've killed people, not like other people haven't done the same. "I talked to her about everything and… I told her I had to kill her, unless she apologises. She was too proud. Died at the hands of her own Leader. What was weird though she thanked me, she came to me as a ghost. She said she was finally happy." I was smiling a little at the end.

"I didn't know that." Oriella said quietly.

"You weren't supposed to." She looked a peeved by me saying this, she seems different now that I'm back. More on edge.

"Do you have any questions?" Sage asked. She looked excited to have me here.

"Yes I do," I said. "Not saying anything bad by this or anything, but how did I have three kids while all of this was happening?" Throughout the whole little speech I heard nothing really of my children.

"Well or birthdays are spread out. My birthday is on April 9, 1654, Randy's is on June, 16 year we forgot even Randy himself forgot. And um… Alex's was-is on July 23 during the rule of Greece."

"Alice, I think she meant how, not our birthdays. What Alpha said was only the main events, not what she did on holidays or as a child." The red headed boy said. He looked to me and smiled, his eyes just like mine. This was Randolph, he had shoulder length shaggy red hair, tanned skin, and well built. He was taller than me by about two heads and he looks about 20 years old. He wore a black t-shirt, army cameo pants, a gray hoodie, and faded army boots. Around his neck was a small pocked watch with the clock face showing, it looked antique.

"Right you are Nox, you always listened well." I said smiling back at him, he smiled even bigger when I said his name. I recognized him on the spot, unlike Alice. I wonder why. "Well?"

"You had Alexander as a teenage you could call that your age, with Hades." Shade said.

"Then you had Randolph with Hypnos when you visited Olympus one time, you fell in _love_ with him." Terra teased.

"Yeah Terra mom fell for each of our fathers." Nox grunted. "You had Alice when, ah I don't know the details –not sure if I want too- but when he was delivering a package and you started to hang out and, yeah." I nodded thoughtfully. Yup, sounds like me.

"Okay we just wasted the night, we`ll have some food delivered to your room Leto." Alpha said. I looked out the window, sundown. Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. We all stood up my mother and father flashed out with a "see you" and the rest of us walked into a small door in the wall that lead to a narrow hall way with ten doors at the side of the walls and at the end two double doors with my name engraved into it. Everyone went to their rooms which left Alice Nox and I to walk down the hall to our rooms. Their rooms were beside each other on the left side of the wall with they're name also engraved into the doors, while on the right side were Alpha`s and Alexander's. Alex's door is still bright and cared for normally, but never touched by him. I turned back to my children. I hugged and kissed Alice goodnight and she went into her room. That left Nox and I.

"She always liked any affection from you." He said quietly.

"What about you, Nox?"

"You paid more attention to me, I guess it was because I was older and you had more stuff to talk about with me." He shrugged smiling slightly. I elbowed him softly.

"Think your forgetting something."

"Yeah," He said seriously. "she was also _really_ whinny." We both laughed , but not loud enough to disturb anyone. We just stood there for a bit in a comfortable silence.

"Did you know another reason why I like to talk to you Nox?" I asked suddenly. He tilted his head to the side. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's because I want to know what's going on with you because I'm proud of you Nox. I've always been even if I never said anything." I whispered. He hugged me back and whispered back.

"I know." With that I pulled back and kissed his cheek in a motherly way. "Goodnight Nox."

* * *

**Well that was fun! That was also a lot of explaining! Hope you liked it, and ah I have a new story coming up and I need some APPS so if you can go to it and make one I have a template for it on the first chapter. It's called **_**Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa**_**! I know as over played as the title is it catchy! And here's what the Greek stood for:**

*****_**Don't interfere, or you will pay dearly.**_

**|Scarlett Dove**


	10. Where Have You Been?

**I don't own any PJO!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Where have you been!?**

My room didn't surprise me. A large white circular room and a white king sized bed in the middle. There was a tan fax fur covering most of the bed. Floor to ceiling windows were covered by white sheer drapes. To the right of the room were two large gold doors. To the left was a vanity with some pictures, make up, and jewellery thrown about it. I walk towards the pictures. One was of me, Alice, and Nox. Another was my father and I. The last one was the picture of Alexander and I. I smiled lightly at them. I moved to go to the doors on the other side and of the room, but was stopped when I tripped over a large mass of black fur.

"What the-?" I saw that I tripped over a black tiger. My eyes widened a bit. What would you think if this happened to you? The tiger yawned and stood. I swore underneath my breath, she looked at me with curious green eyes. I laughed a little. She started to purr, and then the tiger started to rub up again me. I hesitated at first but then petted her soft black fur.

"Well, hello what's your name?" I said softly.

"You named me Molly." She said. I jolted back with wide eyes, then leans forward in interest.

"How are you talking?"

"You enchanted me. You saved my life as well as my brother's life. I owe you." Molly said.

"Alright." Was all I could say? I stood and walked over to the doors, I walked through the left one. It was a closet, the biggest closet I've ever seen, and it was all the in a dark mahogany. It had a wall for dresses, a wall for shoes, a wall for shirts, a wall for pants and et cetera. Wow, never seen this much clothes in my -in this life. I walked towards the wall of drawers and pulled open the fifth one on impulse. I looked in and grabbed a pair of green PJ shorts and a grey tank top. I walked out of the room and when to the next door. Inside was a washroom. The washroom was deluxe. White marble, with black rose details. There was a large glass door shower, a large Jacuzzi tub, a linen closed with black towels, robes, etc., and a two person vanity. Above all were the light fixtures. It was a chandler, but interesting of a bunch of crystals there were black crystal roses. Each carved out singly attached to sliver holders. It was breath taking.

I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. Setting the clothes and towel on the counter I got undressed and took a shower. After I finished I dried off and got dressed in my pyjamas. I was drying my hair when I looked into the mirror. I didn't just see a simple blond and blue eyed girl I saw, I saw a well, me. I used to see just another girl; I didn't feel as if I was myself. Now, that everything has changed, and I know the truth, I see myself. Leto. I smiled at myself, and walked to my bed, climbed in and fell asleep with the lights turning off around me and a black tiger, named Molly at my feet.

That night in had no dreams, surprisingly. I was woken up by a big tiger jumping/shaking me.

"Yeah, Molly?"

"You have to get dressed. It's almost time for breakfast." I sat up and looked around the room, it was naturally lit by the windows. I walked over to one; there was no glass on it. I could step out onto a slim balcony that went all around the room. My room was up on a large tower secluded to the rest of the place. That doesn't make sense though there are doors leading to other rooms... Right, magic. I could see the whole country from up here. It was beautiful! A mix of Modern, middle Ages, and Greece. Wow. I could see several places of worship for people who believed in gods, some theatres -both for shows and movies-, large parks, and even a toys 'R' us. I helped make this place; I couldn't believe what I accomplished. I walked back inside and went into my closet, and picked out some nice blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve white button up shirt. I looked around for my shoes and saw them by a mirror, cleaned and polished. They looked brand spanking new. I pulled them on and looked at myself. It looked perfect, except my unruly hair. Yikes. I walked out of the room and sat at the vanity looking for a hair brush. I found one and started to brush out my hair. Someone took the brush from me; I looked behind me in the mirror to see a grey lady. And I'm not kidding, she was grey. Everything, skin, clothes, hair, and eyes. She finished my hair, also putting a black toque on my head.

"Thank you...?"

"Silvia." Her voice was small and soft. I turned and smiled at her, standing.

"Thank you, Silvia. I would have pulled out all of my hair if you weren't here." Silvia giggled softly. Then she started to fade, before she could ask her what was happening she disappeared completely. I sighed, I was getting used to this. I started my way out if the door, but stopped when I realized Molly wasn't following me.

"Molly, come on." She perked up, jumped off the bed and followed me out of the door, into the hallway, and into the Living room. There on the coffee table by the couches was a plate of food, and a note. I sat down with Molly by my feet, and picked it up. It read: _Eat up, and then meet us in the throne room. -Alpha._ I looked to the food, eggs, bacon, pancakes. In one word: _yum_. I inhaled the food quickly, and set off to the throne room. It was easy to get to, just out the door, down the ever long hall way of Keepers, and through the statues. There everyone was huddled up muttering to each other, infringement of the steps leading up to, I guess my thrown. I faked a cough and they all split up and went quiet. I walked towards them.

"Yes?" I asked, stopping infringement of them.

"Don't be mad." Sage said quickly. I raised an eye brow, and looked to Alpha for an explanation. He too, looked nervous.

"We needed some people to come here." My mind went on edge as he said this.

"Who?" I asked sharply, crossing my arms.

"Mem." Terra answered. It clicked in my mind instantaneously.

"Why her?" I asked. Mem was the nickname I gave her. Mem, was Mnemosyne, the Greek goddess of memory.

"Mom," Nox put in. "please she'll give you everything you once knew back to you." Everybody nodded (Apollo and Aegle are not there anymore). I sighed knowing very well that I won't be getting out of this.

"Fine, when will she be here?"

"She's right behind you." A female voice said behind me. I turned and saw a lady with red hair and green eyes, in a light blue Greek dress, with Gold bands around her torso. She had a slick smile upon her lips, as her eyes rested on me.

"Hello to you to, Mem." The goddess scowled at me.

"Why must you call me that name?"

"Because I can't say your long ass name." At that point Alpha stepped in.

"Just do your job, goddess." Alpha said. Mem sighed and held out her left hand.

"Give me your hand." I did as I was instructed, and gave her my left hand. I felt tingly. Also a bit light headed. I heard Mem chanting something but my brain didn't process it. The room begin to spin. I saw the worried faces of my children and the Keepers. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

I saw flashes of memories. One of Hades and I kissing. Another of a young Alexander and me. It kept going on, my training, the starting of the Keepers and all the hard ships. Even my short time with the hunters of Artemis. There were my relationships too. I found I became close with Hades as he taught me how to harness the gift he gave me. We fell in love, and then out came Alex. Then Aphrodite stepped in and ruined everything, forcing Hades to fall in love with Persephone. Hypnos was after that, he was so sweet. Such a gentleman, always sent me rose's white ones especially. At first I thought it was just something nice, then he one day told me he loved me. We were together for a few years after that and we had Nox together and raise him. I was over joyed to have another son. But with me on earth all the time and him usually sleeping, I didn't work. We came to an agreement to just be friends, close friends but not too close.

The last one -with a God- was a while after that in the 1600's with Hermes. He had delivered something to me, what who knows. But after that we hung out and slowly feel in love. We had Alice together much like Hades and Hypnos. I thought we were good, but then he cheated with some mortal woman. I was furious, and for one he couldn't walk for a month, and it also helped that my dad, Nox, and Hypnos all were pretty passed at him. The most recent one was with Demetri. He was a Keeper, the best one at the time. He was so caring towards me and Nox and Alice. We, once more, fell in love. I wanted to take it slow with him, and he agreed. I didn't even suspect that he wanted to rebel against the gods. And past that point, you know...

The next scene was just in between. The war, I killed him. It was a gory fight. Next was how I needed to find more Keepers, and the rise of my Country, with the help of my allies. At first it was a small village of tents, then buildings, houses, malls, and apartment buildings. And the last touch was in went away for a while trying to find some keepers I came back to my place, a sign of their gratitude towards what I have done for them. Then two Keepers dyeing and me trying frantically to find their successors. I found Terra, but not River. I died, with only just seeing River. Then I woke up.

I sat up gasping. Most of that was just my point of view of what I was told yesterday. But I fully understood why this was happening. My duty, my people, my children, and my Keepers. I looked to their faces, the goddess left once I blacked out. Even some of the staff was standing by. River and Shade helped me up.

"I understand." Was the first thing I said. We all broke out into a smile, a laughs.

"Good," Shade was the first to talk. "We were starting to get worried. You were out for five hours. It three o'clock now." Molly was whining by my legs.

"That long? Felt like minutes." I said.

"Yeah, anyways-" Ora started but were cut off by an Iris message. It was from Will, he seemed frantic.

"Jessi! Oh thank the gods! Where have you been? We couldn't find you or Alice or any of the new kids anywhere!" My brother babbled on.

"Will, slow down! I can't understand what you're saying." He took a deep breath and started again.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to contact you all day! We even went up to Olympus to ask our dad but he just gave a half-ass answer and the rest of the gods seemed really on edge. Did you go to them?" Will say slower. I looked to everyone else for help but they just stood there with confused expressions. I looked back to Will with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry I'll back in about an hour." He looked thoroughly pissed.

"Okay, but you have-" I cut him off by swiping my hand through the mist ending the call. I looked to the rest of them.

"Well, fuck." I said. They nodded in agreement. "We have to get going."

"But," A staff member said. "You just got here, My Lady." I smiled at them.

"I'm not leaving for good. And I have been gone for long periods of time before." I turned back to my Keepers. "Where's Demon?" I asked. We walked towards the stables since the horses would be the fastest to Camp. I walked over to my horse, Demon, he was a black stallion. And he was fast, very fast. We all got our horses settled and ready, and mounted them. There was a path that leads to the forest behind us that brought us to the outskirts of anywhere we wanted. We charged at the end of the path and at the end of it we were at the hill of Camp half-blood. We de-mounted, and let the horses run off towards where ever, they always came back. Especially Demon. We walked down towards the big house, and walked over to Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron stood up when he saw us.

"Jessica, -" He started. I cut him off.

"Leto. And I think you know that, Chiron." Chiron smiled at me.

"Good to have you back, Leto." Mr. D stood up and walked over to me, he looked at me with weary eyes.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, Dionysus." I smiled at him. I looked to Chiron.

"Call a meeting for all the heads, we need to explain something's." The centaur nodded at me and galloped off. I nodded once at Dionysus, and headed off towards the cabins. They started to question my decision about telling the campers about us.

"We have been hidden for years, Leto." Alpha said, walking next to me.

"Yeah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sage asked. I stopped and looked at all of them.

"When have what I've done gone horribly wrong? When have my decisions as a leader put any of us in harm's way?" I asked.

"Plenty of times." Oriella said. I raised an eye brow at her.

"Everything comes with consequences, Oriella. You should know that by now." I snapped. I turned and walked off, with them following behind me. She should know, after all of the years. She has never questioned me before. Something isn't right with her. We neared the cabins, and I turned to look at them.

"To your cabins. Find your head counsellors and stay with them until just before the meeting. Meet me in the room while I give you a briefing." I instructed.

"Why not tell us now, mom?" Nox asked curiously. I turned away from them and looked at the Hades cabin.

"I need to talk to someone." I said simply. "Now go." They were off in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breath, and prayed to the Gods he was there. I walked up the door steps and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling from inside. The door opened and a tired Nico stuck his head out. Nico's eyes widened at who he saw standing on his steps. He pulled me into a huge, I sighed and hugged back. Then he asked me the one thing I was hoping to avoid.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

**And that is done! Ah, this chapter was really just a filler to make her and you understand her life before. Yeah, bye.**

_** Scarlett Dove**_


	11. We Have Some Explaining To Do

**I do not own any PJO. And before we start I would just like to say chapters are not that fun to write it's just character development which is fun to write cuz I don't create back story's for them at the start –'sept for Alpha and Leto- so don't worry this should be the last one like this for a bit. The next chapter should have the starting of the excitement! And sorry this was late if you read the "**_**Sorry!**_**" chapter you'd understand but at one of my houses my internet is craping out (as in NOT WORKING!) on me so, **_**fun**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: We Have Some Explaining To Do**

"_Where have you been?" Nico asked me._

"I was hoping you _wouldn't _say that." I said pulling away from him looking down.

"Why?" I smiled nervously at him.

"Because it's… confusing." I answered; he raised his eye brows at me. "Just… don't hate me." Nico looked a taken back at that.

"Why would I ever hate you, Jess?"

"I- can I come in?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door wider to let me in. Nico lead me over to his bunk and sat down, I sat next to him. He looked at me expectantly.

"Look, just…" What's wrong with me? I can't talk to a guy, but I can take on the load of learning that my life has been somewhat of a lie? And I can handle having three kids, and being a leader of a country _and_ the Keepers? Damn this guy is doing me in, I can't remember being like this with Hypnos or Hades or Hermes! Fuck. "This is going to be confusing and maybe too much to handle, just hear me out though, okay?"

"Okay, you're freaking me out a little, Jess. And that's saying a lot considering who my dad is." The Son of Hades said.

"Yeah… Ah, where do I start?" I laughed. "I know, my name. I was named after my Grandmother. My name- my name is Leto."

"Nice one, Jess." Nico laughed. I looked at him seriously.

"Nico, I'm not joking. That's my name. And it doesn't change anything –well it kinda does. I'm older than you would think…" I explained to him everything I've lived through my parents, relationships (That one was kind of awkward, since I dated his dad and had a kid), responsibilities, and all in all my life. He just sat there, listening. This didn't take that long, 20 mins tops –surprisingly.

"And when you see me training or stuff like that I switch personalities sort of. It's like normally I'm like how you know me, but when I'm training or I'm supposed to be reasonable, a switch turns on and I won't hesitate to get my point across and yell. Even if it resorts to violence. So… any questions?" I ended, biting my lip. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before he started.

"I can honestly say… that if freaks me out that you and my dad had a thing." He looked totally serious. I waked his arm.

"Nico!" He laughed at me. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I don't know how you're sane after learning all of that."

"When you have that much of a responsibility, you just can't. Ya know?" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm just a kid. An 80 year old kid, but still a kid. I may have responsibilities with Hades, but those are like arenas." I was about to answer when Chiron walked in.

"Hello." He said. "Nico there is a counselors meeting you need to be at. And before I forget, the Romans are here." He winked at him and left. We stood up and followed him out.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see-" I cut Nico off.

"I'll walk with you." And I walked with him towards the big house. When we got there my Keepers were waiting outside. Nico turned to me.

"Well I have to go. See you."

"Bye." He walked into the Big house **(A/N Okay I have to ask this, their "meetings" are held in the Big House right? Cuz that's what I got out of it. If it isn't please tell me!)**. I walked over to the group; they turned to me when I walked over.

"What now?" Caroline asked.

"We walk in, obviously." Alice smirked. I nodded at her, so much like her father. I made a move of the door, but it opened. Argus was standing there; he nodded at me and let us through. I walked down a hall and stopped at the door where the meeting, was being held. I heard voices.

"Why are we here, Chiron?" Someone said.

"Be patient, child." I heard Chiron said. I pushed the door open, everyone's eyes snapped to me. Will smile widely at me and came over to give me a hug.

"Jessie! I'm so glad you're safe!" He said.

"I can take care of myself, Will." I said. He let go of me and smiled at me like I was a little kid.

"Sure, Jessie. I'll talk to you after the meeting." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed my way through. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and a few other Romans were there. I motioned for the rest of them to come through. I stood in betweeno Percy and Travis and the rest of us stood randomly around the room. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ah, Jess. No offence, but what are you doing? You're not a head, Chiron?" They all looked at him for an explanation of why he or Mr. D wasn't doing anything to get us out of here.

"Please!" I said. "He can't make us leave! They have no authority over us."

"Yes, they do." Annabeth said. They all looked to Chiron and Mr. D.

"It is true." Chiron said. "And they are who we were waiting for. Carry on, Leto." He nodded to me.

"Leto?" They asked everyone who knew me anyways. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that is my name. Even ask Nico." Everyone looked to said person. He nodded, not even mustering one word. This was old news to him.

"How?" Clarisse asked. Suitable question to ask.

"I just explained all of this to Nico-" Will interrupted me.

"Wait, why Nico? Of all people you could have told?" I glared at my brother.

"Because I trust Nico, Will. And don't try to say the "I'm your brother" line. No offence to any of the family I have in the room-" I looked towards the Keepers. "-but I've had some problems with my family in past years. Mary didn't like me one bit, and Zeus tried to have me killed but banished me instead."

"What? I wouldn't try to kill you though. And why would he-?" Will broke off. I smile at him sadly.

"It'll be explained." I said.

"Okay, when?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You demi-gods and your ADHD. I'll try to make it the shortest I can." I stood up and started to walk around. "For starters please leave any questions to the end. Now, let's start with my back story. My parents are Apollo, God of the Sun and et cetera, and Aegle, Goddess of Brightness. Most of you thought Mary was my mother. That is obviously not true. Now-" I explained to them my life. Which you already have been told a few times. But, now that I look back I forgot to tell them about my kids and the Demetri thing. When I finished, unlike Nico they had a bunch of questions.

"Okay, huh? Huh? And _huh?_" Leo asked me.

"You heard me, Leo."

"How is it possible that you are blessed by so many gods?" Annabeth asked me.

"Ask your mom, Annabeth. She was one of the many gods." I said.

"I am totally lost." Jason said on behalf of the Romans.

"Well, you just showed up. All though Hazel knows a little about me. _And_ Alpha over here is my right-hand-man, Frank's brother, and a Roman."

"You're my brother?" Frank asked. Alpha walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Seems like it, kid. Just think of me as your… 254 -some odd- year old big brother." They all looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh!" They all looked over at me. "Tell them all of your ages! Alice you first, sweetheart."

"Kay, I am 358." Mouths dropped at that. Travis and Conner sobered first, and asked.

"Wait Alice?-" Travis asked.

"-As in our sister Alice?" Conner asked. She nodded at them. They sat back stunned.

"Shade, Ora."

"We are both 101 years old." Oriella said.

"267." Sage said.

"36. I know, but I'm not the youngest!" Terra said.

"76." Caroline said.

"33, I'm the youngest." River said.

"My gods." Nox said. "Ah, 400ish years. We lost count a few hundred years ago."

"And I was born during the rule of Greece." I told them.

"How-?" One of them said.

"Huh?" Leo said. He did not understand most of it anyways.

"Their demi-gods!" Annabeth said. "They can't live that long –well three of them can- but not the rest!" We all smiled at her.

"Nox and Alice are gods. My own children, so of course they can live that long. And for the rest of them, much like the Hunters of Artemis they are granted immortality until they die or they betray me. It is as simple as that." I told them.

"You have kids?" Piper asked. I don't blame her; the look on Nico's face was hilarious when I got to that part.

"Yes I do. Three to be exact."

"Where's your third kid?" Katie asked. I swallowed heavily.

"He was born during the rule of Greece too. I was lusted after by many gods. I was told that I was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself –I'll explain that later. But –this is going to sound weird but one of those gods was Hades. And we fell in love. And we –you know. And we had Alexander. My first boy." My voice grew softer at the end. "Picture a Hades with my eyes. And more compassionate and caring towards others… anyways that's what he looked like. But at his fifteenth birthday, he was taken from me. I just gave him the gift of being the Keeper of Sound, which was his one wish that he always wanted. I went inside to get Hades he wanted to give him a gift other than the Keeper bracelet that he made for him; I was just about to get Hades when I heard a scream from outside. I rushed out, but I was too late. He was taken, my first son. On his birthday of all times. I ran around the rose garden that we were in screaming for him. The rest of the gods came out. They saw me calling franticly for him. No one could calm me. Who could blame me? A mother losing her son, her first born! Hades was almost as distraught as me. He did a good job at keeping is to a minimum. I left; I didn't come back for years." We were quiet for a few minutes. Just soaking it up, then Piper asked a question I wouldn't think anyone would ask.

"Do you think he's still alive?" She asked. I looked at her in mild surprise; Mr. D grunted knowing what I was going to say.

"Of course, Piper." I said softly. "You can feel it. In your heart, if your child is dead or not. He may be in pain, but one day I will find Alexander."

"You just had to ask her?" Mr. D said. Many people glared at him –manly my Keepers. I turned to him.

"You're not a mother, Uncle. Are you not? You don't know what it's like to lose a child close to you. And you definitely wouldn't know what it's like to have some compassion for someone."

"Really? What about Hermes?" He said. With a flick of my wrist, I sent him fly to the other side of the room. People gasped at me. What? I do this on a regular base.

"Unlike you Dionysus, have no need to regret my –as you would call it "mistakes"- and I would think you owe my daughter an apology since you just called her a _"mistake"_." I hissed at him. He grunted and said a gruff.

"Sorry." I smirked at his hurt forum.

"Good boy, Dionysus." I said. "Now, are we finished here?"

"Not yet!" Annabeth called. "Your –Keepers- you called them. I want to know about them." Alpha glared at her.

"You have no right-!" He started. He was always more _sensitive_ with his past then the rest of us.

"Alpha! Restrain yourself." I told him strictly.

"My apologizes, Leto." Alpha backed off. They look a bit taken back by Alpha.

"If it's too much of a bother-"

"No Annabeth. We have a right to know!" Clarisse said. I nodded.

"She is right." Caroline said. "It will build a trust." She said to all of us.

"As you wish. But before we start, may I say that we are a legend that was never told." They all looked at me funny. At some point in time they have all heard a form of what we are, not us exactly but the jest of it. "Where shall we start? I don't think you would like to know the whole back story of all of my past Keepers, so ah… the oldest, Nox you are a god so?"

"I sometimes-like right now- come down and help the Keepers out since I am the Keeper of Time and Space myself, so yeah. I'm also Hypnos' kid. And when I'm not doing this, I'm up there being Chronos' assistant. Sage?" He said.

"Okay, well! There's not much to say about me. I grew up being the weird kid, I made the wind blow around all crazy like when I got mad or frustrated. And… then Leto and them showed up around 1759 when I was 15 and pulled me away from my small town telling me I was different and that I was the" _Keeper of Wind_". And I was a mortal so Leto had to bless me so I could come into Olympus or the camp boarders. So yeah, who's next?" Sage finished. Caroline sighed next to me.

"I might as well." She said. "I grew up during the Holocaust **(That's how you spell it?)**, born in '35. I was 10 when it started? I am the daughter of Athena. So, I had funny things happen to me also. But with lightning, or anything related to electricity. They picked me up during a raid when –I too- was fifteen. I am the Keeper of Electricity. Rive?"

"Alright. I'm a mortal too, blessed by Leto –blah, blah, blah. Born in '79 got picked up in, –shit- '95. I was a swimmer, won a bunch of metals all over the state. Bet you can guess which element I "keep". Yup! Keeper of Water! I can do a bunch of stuff Percy can do and more." River said.

"Really?" Percy asked him. River smiled slyly at the Son of Poseidon. Alice rolled her eyes at the two.

"I'll go." She said. "I am the daughter of Leto and Hermes, as you know. I was trained growing up all my life. Spent time with my father, he taught me all that I know about stealing. I am the Keeper of Light. And I think that's it. The twins?"

"We had two different lives. Also one of the weirder back story's." Shade said. "I grew up with my father in 1910 until 1927 when I was picked up. I was already about to be deployed into the army then though I was 17 almost 18 I was a day away from my birthday so my father though I just had died, I went to my own funeral. That was a weird day. So I was picked up and found I was the co-Keeper of Darkness with my new found twin sister Oriella and that I am the son of Aphrodite."

"My turn." Ora said. "I am the daughter of Aphrodite, Shade is my twin, and I am co-Keeper of Darkness. I grew up knowing about Shade with my mom up in Olympus. Hephaestus taught me a bunch of stuff about forges and stuff like that; I'm pretty good with a sheet of metal. And I was picked up before Shade when I was 16 in '26. Ah, that's it. Now it's just Alpha, right?" We all looked to Alpha; he was staring out of the window. He didn't look happy one bit.

"Alpha?" I called. He pointed towards something outside.

"Not now, but you may want to look at this. I knew when the Doors of Death opened; I knew something bad for us was coming." Alice was the first one to get over to him, her eyes were wider than dinner plates and she gasped.

"How? Damn Death and his Doors! This never would have happened!" She yelled looking away from the window.

"Alice, what's wrong? What's out there?" I asked. She looked down looking like she was in pain. "Alice?" I was worried now, not much got her or Alpha like this.

"Come look." His words were quiet. I walked over, and I didn't like what I saw one bit.

"That bastard!" I yelled.

* * *

**Hmmm… What's out there? Well, you won't know until I finish the next chapter now will you! I spelt the word long version for "mins." please tell me. I feel like I can never spell the stupid word. And to be honest, that is really pathetic when I can spell words like, immortality, responsibilities, and pathetic on the first try. I mean really? I suck that much?**

_**Scarlett Dove **_


	12. I Don't Hate You

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Dont Hate You**

I looked outside and saw a deathly pale face that I never wanted to see in a million years. The man that betrayed me, and loved me.

"Demetri Whitlock. He should be dead." I spat out.

"Blame Gaea." Terra said. I looked to her.

"What?" All of the Demi-gods looked at me like I was crazy. I was reborn people! Cut me some slack.

"Gaea was killed a few years back when the prophecy of seven was fulfilled. She trapped Thanatos, changed him up, and opened the Doors of Death. Letting out Demetri and his band of traitors." Nox told me.

"Why is he _here_ though!?" I yelled at no one in particular.

"He knew you'd be here." Sage said quietly. I cocked my head to the side. "I don't know! It was the only thing I could think of."

"Haven't seen him in a while." Mr. D said peering over my head. I turned and walked over to a wall.

"That's because he's supposed to be dead!" I said angrily, punching the wall leaving an indent. "I killed him myself. How did he get out?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Nico; he smiled a bit at me. I told him about Demetri and the war. I smiled a small smile at him.

"What now, Leto?" River asked me. And I went into authority mode.

"We go to him. But we need to get everyone away from him. Nico, do you think you can shadow travel Percy and Jason past Demetri and tell everyone to go to their cabins and_ stay there_. We don't need any idiotic campers trying to save the day."

"Yeah sure." He walked over to his cousins grabbed them and walked into the closest shadow disappearing.

"Okay." I walked towards the door; I heard footsteps so I turned. They were following me. "No, all of you are staying up here. I do not care that you are demi-god, I do not care that you are gods. You will stay up here. Watch from the window, I don't care just don't follow. If I get in trouble that you know I can't handle then help. Other than that _stay safe_." I said firmly.

"Alright." They mumbled.

"And Nox?" He turned towards me. "Watch your sister, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"Demetri?" I called. He turned; you could see his raven and his violet eyes that had neon green rings around them. He looked just as I remember him. The same black tee, black jeans, black boots, and that damn long black jacket. He smiled widely at me, I used to love that smile now it makes me want to barf.

"Leto!" He tried to move close to me, I took a step back. "Leto? My love, why are you scared?"

"I am not scared Demetri, but I do not trust you. And I'm not your _love_." I said in distaste. He smiled sarcastically at me.

"Poor, poor Leto. Never knew what she could have." Demetri said. I glared at him.

"I know exactly what I could've had!"

"Then why didn't you join me!" He demanded.

"I would never betray my family!" I yelled.

"Really? The family that wanted to kill you! That family?" He yelled back.

"Yes, that family! I don't care how fucked up they are, they are family! You never understood that! You never understood how much they matter! You went against your own father to start to-to rebel!"

"And? They are not suitable to be in the position they're in! They only care for themselves!" He spat out. "You were the only god that had a heart. We have another chance, Leto. We can rule the world, side by side. I love you, Leto. And I'm willing to start over. I know what you did was in the moment. And I forgive you." Demetri took my chin in his hand and forced me to look into his eyes.

"And… if I have fallen for someone else?" I asked. He griped my chin tighter, and with every word he griped it harder.

"Really? Who is he?" He hissed at me.

"Why do you care?"

"You are meant to rule beside me! Not be with some pathetic fool!" That's where I cracked. I always had a problem with someone calling someone I care for names. I pushed him away with such force that he fell to the ground. He looked up at me in shock.

"He is more of a man that you will _ever_ be! Don't you bring him into this!" I screamed. He has never seen me lose my cool.

"You've changed." He simply said.

"Yeah," I told him. "I have. Now get out of here. I don't want to see your face anywhere near this camp!" He stood up, and glared at me.

"The fates have given me another chance. We will win. And you _will be my queen_!" He whispered harshly. He turned and ran up the hill and out of camp.

"Jess- I mean, Leto?" Nico said from behind me. I turned and hugged him.

"Call me Jessie. I like it, especially when you say it." I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He hugged me back.

"So that was him, eh?" I nodded. I felt close to tears, I had no idea why. Maybe because of learning that there was a war coming… A war. Shit. I pulled back from him, looking at him in panic. "What?"

"They have another chance." He looked at me in confusion. I ran inside. When I got to the room everyone looked to me.

"What did he say?" Chiron asked. I looked to my Keepers.

"I want this whole camp surrounded! No one goes in or out without my permission. Nox you stay with me." They just stood there staring at me. "Go!" I yelled at them. They rushed out, talking about where they were going to scout. Terra said something about the ground –as in _in the ground_. She can "melt" into the ground and "feel everything going around in it". Jason and Percy came in as they left.

"Okay." Jason said a little out of breath. "What now?"

"Well, first off. Leto what happened?" I leaned against the table and took a few deep breaths before answering.

"They are back and… it is a war." I told them.

"_Who_ are back?" Clarisse asked. I looked up at them.

"I do not feel like explaining more. You will each get a dream to night. It will explain how this all started. I need paper." I abruptly started to search around the room looking for a piece of pare and a pen. I found one on the table; I ripped it in three and started to write. _Demetri is back. Put your defences back up. Meet me at Camp-Half Blood, Long Island New York to discuss this problem, meet me here tomorrow. This is a war. – Leto_. There that should do it. I turned around to face them; they were all staring at me. Waiting.

"Nox," I said to him. "Take these. Give one to General Kane; tell him to get the army ready. This one to Mary. And this one to Hunter. Go now." I handed him the letters and he was gone. "We need to warn the gods."

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and I all stood in the cramped elevator being shot up to Olympus. It dinged, and the doors slid open. We walked out and made our way towards the throne room. The doors were closed when we got there, they always are. I moved to push them open.

"Wait!" Grover said. "What are we going to tell them? That some demi-god showed up and declared war?" The others murmured in agreement.

"I hardly come up here. And I haven't told them that I was visiting, so they better." I turned back around and pushed the doors open. All of the Olympians were there, even Hades. They all looked at me, startled.

"Hello, Olympians." I walked in with the demi-gods following.

"Leto?..." My dad hesitates to as me. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thought, I've grow to like the name Jessica." I said.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked. I smiled even wider.

"Always strait to the point, eh Grandpa?" He scowled at me. The other gods had to stifle some laughs.

"Why are you here, Leto?" He said more firmly.

"In a second, Zeus. But first father," I said. "When you first were explaining things, why didn't you tell me the Doors of Death were opened in the past!"

"I didn't think it would be important." Apollo told me, confused.

"Well it is!" I yelled. "If you told me then I would have been more prepared for what just happened!"

"Leto?-"

"Jessica. Call me Jessica, Hera." The goddess smiled at me.

"Jessica," Hera said. "What happened and why are the demi-gods here with you?"

"I'll give you a hint. He betrayed me in the seventeen hundreds." They sat there thinking for a while.

"Demetri." We all turned to Athena. "Hades you said you brought all of the missing souls."

"It said he never left. He slipped out of my fingertips!" Hades gripped his arm tight.

"But that doesn't explain what happened."

"I was explaining my past to the demi-gods. Alpha was supposed to tell them about him, but he saw something out the window. He was standing out there. I came out, we talked. It wasn't the friendliest conversation.-"

"You can say that again." Nico grumbled.

I rubbed my chin, it was probably still red. "Anyways, he started to talk about being given another chance to rule." Hera raised her eyebrows at me.

"He just wanted to tell you that?" She questioned me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"He- he said that he wanted me as his _queen_." I spat.

"_And?_" Zeus asked me impatiently. I snapped open my eyes to glare at him.

"And what? What do you think I said if I was up here telling you this?"

"You have brought demi-gods with you. They could have brought you up here to see what we should do with you." Many of the gods were wide-eyed at what he said.

"You are blinded with hatred, Zeus." I hissed. "You have hated me from the day I came up to Olympus just because I am stronger, more powerful than you. So tell me, do you _truly_ hate me for me… or for my power?" I kept my voice level, looking straight into his eyes. Zeus seemed panicked; apparently that was a hard question.

"I do not hate you, Leto." He stated. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I do not believe you. You wouldn't question me, yet you do. You should know by now that you are not the smartest of gods." Artemis snickered behind her hand. He turned to glare at her.

"Why shouldn't we question you?" Ares asked me.

"You can, just be ready to be wrong. Athena and I agree on all of the strategies that we both individually put together."

"So?" He said scanning through his motorcycle magazine.

"You know? I like Mars better. He has much better manners than you." He grunted at me.

"Back to the topic at hand." Zeus' voice boomed through the room.

"Yes. Keep your security high. They will try to get in here. Check up on your children, and make sure they know not to join him. Especially you Hades, he will try to kill Nico." I said, wearily.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"I think you could guess that one." I told him quietly, sneaking a quick glance at Nico that only Hades saw.

"Alright." He said. I looked back to the gods nodding once at them, and turned to speak with the demigods.

"Go to your parents I will be in the hallway once you're done." And with that I walked out of the room, waiting in the hallway.

I was out there for at least ten minutes before someone came out, it was Percy. I looked at him confused.

"You should be with your father."

He just shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't really know what I was in there for."

"To just talk to your dad? Like a father and son should do, I don't know catch up." I said.

"Ah, I find it awkward to talk with him, sometimes." Percy said. "And now is that time." I laughed, and shook my head at the man.

"I always find it awkward to go in meeting. I'm still not that used to being in power." I sat down on a bench; Percy came and sat next to me.

"Really?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I said. "It's weird. Knowing that responsibilities are on you 24/7. I don't think I will ever get used to it. I'd be nice to have someone by my side that I _fully trust_. But my relationships haven't really worked out in the past have them?" I laughed bitterly. Percy hummed.

"Maybe you just haven't found that someone yet." He told me. Even though sometimes the boy is oblivious, he _can_ be smart.

"Well, I would be with Hypnos still but things got in the way."

"Was he nice?"

"Very."

"Did he treat you right?"

"Always."

"Was he by your side fighting with you?" His question took me by surprise.

"No…" I breathed out.

"Was he the man of your dreams?"

"I… No."

"Then you wouldn't still be with him. I can tell that you are the type of person -or goddess- that wouldn't be afraid to get what she wanted, or who she wanted. And I think I know who you want…" I looked over to him, eyes wide.

"Okay, first: I thought you were supposed to oblivious. And second: Who do you think I want…?" I asked him slowly. He smiled at me.

"I'll ignore that first one, and I can see the way you two look at each other, same way I look at Annabeth." I blushed and looked down.

"_Oh._" I feel like such a little kid, blushing over a boy. An incredibly cute boy I might add… And nice and sweet… hmmm…

Percy laughed at me. I glared at him. "Is this what you wanted to ask me?" I demanded. His laughing creased and he sobered up, looking uncharacteristically serious.

* * *

**And done! I left it off, that didn't sound right, OH WELL! Anything you need to know just ask below. See ya!  
| **_**Scarlett Dove**_


	13. Alexander

**I don't own PJO! And I might have a harder time updating since school is starting next week, and I have work to do!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Alexander**

"Our Oracle Rachel said something, a prophecy." Percy told me, his face uncharacteristically stony.

"She did? What about?" I asked him.

"Ah, something about 11 people for a different place, and elements, and the lost one must be found. When she first said the prophecy, we didn't know what she was talking about at all! But once you guys showed up, it kinda made sense. But there are only ten of you."

"The lost one must be found…?" I breathed out. Who was lost? Then it hit me. Lost. Missing. Both the same meaning. "_Alexander…_" Percy looked over to me confused.

"What?"

"Alexander, my son. He's been missing – lost, for centuries now! He-he could be who it talked about!" I said excited.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." He said. "Why didn't we think of that when you told us about him?"

"Perce, you're kind of slow with some things." He smiled sheepishly.

"Still, Annabeth was there too!"

"I was there for what?" Someone asked. We turned and saw Annabeth, Jason, Nico, and Grover coming into the hall, the large, heavy doors slamming behind them.

"My explaining." We stood up and walked over to them. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Jason said.

"Okay, I don't feel like walking so hold onto each other's hands." I held out my hands waiting for them to take them.

"What would that do?" Grover asked me. I sighed exasperated.

"You remember who I am, right?" They nod. "Then you should know by now that I am a super powerful god that can teleport places, duh."

"Alright!" Percy said grabbing my hand. They all followed in suite, I concentrated and tried to picture Cam Half-Blood. A second later I felt a large gust of wind and everyone falling to their asses, therefore bringing me down with them. I fell in something soft and cool. I opened my eyes to see that I landed on the one and only Nico di Angelo. I blushed and stood straight up. He smiled at me getting up himself. I turned away and looked if we were where we are supposed to be. We were in the camps woods.

"Everybody here, in one piece?" I asked everyone. I heard a gagging noise coming from the bushes, hooves were sticking out.

"Grover? You okay man?" Jason asked. A moan was giving in return. Soon after there was a sound of regurgitating.

"Aww." We groaned. After he was finished with his little… Er, barfathon we hoisted him up and pulled him towards camp. I hung near the back since I didn't really know which direction to go in. I looked at the ground thinking. What if I was there when the doors opened? I could've done something. I could've stopped him. If I found River in time then I would've been there.

"Hey?" Jason called over to me, breaking me from my thoughts. "You coming or what?"

"Ah, no. keep going I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked me. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, keep going before Grover starts again."

"Okay see you later." Percy said, before they all left. Once they were out of seeing and hearing distance, I broke down. I know it isn't the most, ah reasonable thing to do when you're in my position of power, but hey, I am technically a 17 year old girl! I felt someone sit down next to me, I didn't even think to see who it was, I just leaned into them. I don't know I don't know how long I cried but when I finally drew back from the person that was comforting me it was sunset. I dried my tears and looked at who was there for me. My blue eyes met deep brown ones with the hint of insanity I've grown to love.

"N-Nico?" He smiled at me.

"Hey." His voice was tired. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing out here?"

"I thought you needed someone, and I think I was right." He sat up and wiped away some of the tears I missed, I blushed.

"I-I-umm, thanks." I mumbled. He chuckled at me, I looked up at him. "What?"

"Your acting embarrassed that you just cried."

"Well, I kind of am." He raised his eye brow at me. "It doesn't show that I'm a strong leader." I explained. Nico looked at me funny.

"Why? It also shows that you are human. Do you want to seem cold and stony?"

"Well, no. It's just people look up to me, and I-I-I…" My voice flattered. _Why_ do I act like this?

"Don't know?" He said. I nodded wordlessly. "Yeah Hades' kids are supposed to be all cold too. I still am, but I'm getting better at being more friendly."

I laughed. "Really? I never would have guessed _that_." I said sarcastically. He laughed with me.

"I take full offence to that."

"Good." We calmed down after a while and just sat there waiting for my dad to finish his job. I turned my head to see Nico staring at me. "What?"

"You heard about the prophecy right?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Percy gave me a briefing, why?" He looked away from me.

"Rachel will tell you tomorrow along with the others you invited."

"Okay." I said quietly, still looking a Nico.

"By the way," He said. "None of these people you invited, are they going to hurt any of us?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You never know." He said. I hummed.

That night I had a dream –or a nightmare. I was standing in a cave, there was a light behind me. I turned and saw a young man chained to the wall. He was in a ripped brown toga, his curly brown hair was long and dirty. He had whip marks and cuts all over his body. He was covered in blood, dirt, and grim. I walked up to him hesitantly, once I was close to him I kneeled down on the floor next to him. I lifted my hand and moved his hair from his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare him. He stirred in his sleep. "Excused me young man?" I asked a little louder.

"Who are you?" He asked not opening. His voice was deep, rough, and scartchy.

"My names Leto, you can call me Jessica thought." I told him. He grunted.

"Leto… the name sounds… familiar." I whipped off some of the dirt on his face.

"It might, are you Greek?"

"Yes."

"Then the name might sound familiar to you then, it's the name of my grandmother. My father gave it to me to show how much he cares for her." I smiled at him.

"Grandmother? Who are your parents?" He asked, his voice cracked form the strain.

"Apollo and Agele. Don't tell anybody about my mother though, nobody knows she's my mom." He smirked in a bitter way.

"Do not worry. There is nobody around that I can tell."

"I'm sorry." I told him, feeling guilty. "May I ask you something?"

"I already know more about you then you know about me."

"Alright, I have a feeling that I know you. Who are you, my boy?" He finally opened his eyes. I gasped, I was looking straight into my own eyes. "Alexander?" My voice cracked, and my eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. Hello, Mother." He said.

"Where is this place, Alex? Please tell me!" He just rubbed his head into my hand more.

"I have missed you, Mother." The tears were starting to roll down my cheeks.

"I have too, Alex. So _please_ tell me where this place is!" I begged. He looked back into my eyes, they were filled with sadness and hurt.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this, Mother. I wish I could tell you. But I can't."

"W-why not?"

"I don't know where I am." I put my head in the crook of his neck and hugged him gently.

"I will find you, Alexander." I sat back up and put my hands on the sides of his face. "You'll come home and you'll see your brother and sister. And-and you'll see what has become of the Keepers." I smiled at him, there was a gleam in his eyes.

"I have a brother and a sister?" He asked. "What are their names?"

"Randolph, we call him Nox though, and Alice."

"Nox and Alice." He muttered a small smile gracing his lips. The connection started to break. "What is that?" He asked.

"Our connection is almost over."

"Oh." He looked down. His hands started claw at something in the floor. "Help me?" He asked, I started to wipe away the dirt with him. It was the leather journal his father got for him one year, I picked it up. it was worn and beaten.

"Your journal?" I asked.

"I was allowed one thing, I asked for this. I wrote in it every day. Take it, read it." I looked at him in question.

"You should have run out of paper a long time ago."

"Hestia." He said simply.

"Ah." His form was breaking up even more now. "I will find you Alex!"

"I know you will. I love you, Mother." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Alexander." And just like that our connection broke.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. I was in my bed in the Apollo cabin, I remember falling asleep next to Nico in the woods. He must have brought me here.

"Jessie?" A voice asked. I turned to see Will sitting at the side of my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "You were mumbling, and you sweating."

"Yes, I'm fine, Will." He looked at me uncertainly, and pushed some of the hair out of my face.

"Alright. You may want to get dressed and shower. Your friends will be here soon." He smiled at me and left, leaving me alone in the cabin. _Do I always sleep thins late?_ I thought to myself. I remembered something, Alex's journal. I searched through the covers, and found nothing. i picked up my pillow and beamed. it was right here, I set it next to my bed. I smiled and got and grabbed a set of cloths from my chest. I didn't even bother to look at them, the trunk was charmed by Aphrodite. I went to go take a shower. After that I changed, finally looking at what Aphrodite had given me to wear. I was in a dress, a simple white chiton, gold bands around my torso and biceps. I was barefoot, a new feeling to the cold tile below me. My hair was down and curled in large curls cascading down my shoulder and back. On my head was my diadem.

I forget how I got it but I am _very_, sure it had something to do with a certain sea God pissing me off. It was a gold band that sits on the top of my head. It was decorated with pearls, pink, white, and black and on the top another band, holding all of the pearls in place. It glittered like well, _glitter_. There was knock on the door. I opened it, Sage was standing there. She looked at me with awe.

"Wowey! I wish I could look that good!" She told me.

"You're beautiful too, Sage." I said. It was true; she like me was dressed up. All of us get dressed up when we have people come see us. Her hair was let down and straightened. She wore a knee length light blue chiton. She was wearing shoes, silver sandals that reach mid-calf. Her charm was polished and now held with a baby blue ribbon. I smiled at her, and stepped out of the washroom. "Come on, let's go. I suspect they are here." I moved to go get Alexander's journal, my Keepers would like to see it.

"Yes," She said, walking out of the cabin. "They are just out here, by the fire. Mary isn't here yet, but I think she just _wasn't_ to be late so she can have _everybody_ attention." She giggled. I laughed with her.

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

**And finished! How you all like it? It took a while for me to write. I just got a little side tracked with school starting and all. Sorry! I'll try to update sooner. I can't promise anything thought!**

**With love,**

**| _Scarlett_ (pretend there's a heart here )**


	14. Chapter 14 Sneek Peak

I don't own PJO! I miss saying that :}

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Prophecy**

_"Yes," She said, walking out of the cabin. "They are just out here, by the fire. Mary isn't here yet, but I think she just wasn't to be late so she can have everybody attention." She giggled. I laughed with her._

"_Yes, I agree."_

We walked outside, making sure I had the book. It was there in the pocket in one of the folds in my dress. People turned and stared as we walked by.

"Where's the pavilion again?" Sage asked, fidgeting uncomfortable under the stairs.

"Almost there." And we almost were when someone called out my one of my names.

"Jessie? Is that you?" I turned and saw Will.

"I don't know is it me, Will?" He walked up to me, still stunned.

"I don't know, y-you look beautiful Jess." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Will. Follow me, all of the cabin heads are supposed to join us in the pavilion." I said. We set off again, that sounds like we were going on a journey. Oh well, when we got there the two men I work closely with were there and as well a young man no older than 20, he seemed familiar to me, when he looked at me, I knew who he was. It helped that he was flirting with Caroline.

"Nitro? Nitro Xane?" I asked, walking up to him.

"So you do remember me, auntie Let!" He gave me a big hug, which I gladly returned.

"Well I have known you since you were a child. And my, have you grown!" I stepped back taking a look at him, his purple hair was up in a Mohawk and his black eyes sparkling, just like his mothers. He had a normal solders uniform on, except it was all black and brown. Something was different though, he had on his mother's blue crystal necklace on, and I fingered it.

"She passed…" He told me. Grace hadn't been well before, she was always bedridden.

"She was a good woman." He nodded. "Well, I have to talk to the others. No fooling around." I warned them jokingly.

"What?" Caroline yelped. "We're not doing anything!"

"Caro, he's a boy. A 2…47 year old boy, but still a boy. You know how they think."

"Hey!" Nitro protested, I walked away chuckling.

"He's a good boy." A voice said, I looked up and saw an old friend of mine.

"Hunter Xane, do you ever change?" I teased.

"'Fraid not, love." He said, his yellow eyes sparkling. "Now give me a hug!"

"How much more unprofessional can you get?" I said dogging the hug.

"I'm still a young man at heart!"

"Hunter," I deadpanned. "You look 28."

"And? I am 357."He said proudly.

"Yeah, you old man."

"And how old are you?" I gasped at him.

"You _never_ ask a woman he age!" He laughed at me; I smirked despite of myself and walked away.

* * *

**So there is just a little taste of what is coming up! Hope you liked it! ;)**

_**Scar**_


	15. The Book and the Box

Hello, I am back! Sorry for the whole stuff that's been going on, I needed to re-fresh my mind for this story, and a vacation did it. So, hope you liked this chapter! I don't own PJO! I miss saying that :} Also, I write on my profile if I'm going to be away or something, but usually I can post an authors note about that but just in case it will always be on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Book and the Box**

(Okay before we start, yes I changed the chapter title. I still need to tweak the prophecy and I felt I already put a lot in here already. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

_"Yes," She said, walking out of the cabin. "They are just out here, by the fire. Mary isn't here yet, but I think she just wasn't to be late so she can have everybody attention." She giggled. I laughed with her._

"_Yes, I agree."_

We walked outside, making sure I had the book. It was there in the pocket in one of the folds in my dress. People turned and stared as we walked by.

"Where's the pavilion again?" Sage asked, fidgeting uncomfortable under the stairs.

"Almost there." And we almost were when someone called out my one of my names.

"Jessie? Is that you?" I turned and saw Will.

"I don't know is it me, Will?" He walked up to me, still stunned.

"I don't know, y-you look beautiful Jess." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Will. Follow me, all of the cabin heads are supposed to join us in the pavilion." I said. We set off again, that sounds like we were going on a journey. Oh well, when we got there the two men I work closely with were there and as well a young man no older than 20, he seemed familiar to me, when he looked at me, I knew who he was. It helped that he was flirting with Caroline.

"Nitro? Nitro Xane?" I asked, walking up to him.

"So you do remember me, auntie Let!" He gave me a big hug, which I gladly returned.

"Well I have known you since you were a child. And gods have you grown!" I stepped back taking a look at him, his purple hair was up in a Mohawk and his black eyes sparkling, just like his mothers. He had a normal solders uniform on, except it was all black and brown. Something was different though, he had on his mother's blue crystal necklace on, and I fingered it.

"She passed…" He told me. Grace hadn't been well before, she was always bedridden.

"She was a good woman." He nodded. "Well, I have to talk to the others. No fooling around." I warned them jokingly.

"What?" Caroline yelped. "We're not doing anything!"

"Caro, he's a boy. A 2…47 year old boy, but still a boy. You know how they think."

"Hey!" Nitro protested, I walked away chuckling.

"He's a good boy." A voice said, I looked up and saw an old friend of mine.

"Hunter Xane, do you ever change?" I teased.

"'Fraid not, love." He said, his yellow eyes sparkling. "Now give me a hug!"

"How much more unprofessional can you get?" I said dogging the hug.

"I'm still a young man at heart!"

"Hunter," I deadpanned. "You look 28."

"And? I am 357."He said proudly.

"Yeah, you old man."

"And how old are you?" I gasped at him.

"You _never_ ask a woman her age!" He laughed at me; I smirked despite of myself and walked away. "What a silly man." I muttered to myself.

"Hey!" Annabeth was calling for me.

"Yes Annabeth?" I asked. She looked shocked for a second before shaking it off.

"Is all of your, friends here yet?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Mary isn't here yet, and General Kane should be around here somewhere…" I turned looking for him. It shouldn't be hard to find him, he just has grey skin, a green army uniform, shaved head, a stocky frame, red eyes, and he can melt into the shadows. He should have brought some troops with him though. I saw two red eyes in the shadows. "Hey Annabeth? Do you see those red things in the shadows?"

She squinted. "Yeah… Nico? Is that you? Stop fooling around!"

"What are you talking about?" Nico said from behind us.

"Then who's that?" She laughed. I laughed.

"General Kane? I though you brought some troops with you." I said. He stepped out of the shadows; he looked like death… if death didn't look like an angle.

"Hello, my Lady." He bowed.

"Hello Kane. So where are your troops?" I asked. He straightened.

"They are surrounding this pavilion, my lady, to ensure your safety." He stated. I shook my head softly at him.

"Thank you, General. No need for that though, we are in a camp filled with demigods."

"No exception, my Lady. We cannot make any mistakes, especially when it comes to the safety of our country." He said.

"Yes, true, so true." I sighed. "Do you know if Mary's here?"

"Here I am!" I turned and saw her, in all of her summer spirit glory.

"Hello, Mary."

"No, hello to you Leto! How long has it been?-"

"-50 years." I cut her off. She glared briefly at me.

"Still a long time." She said. I hummed. This woman acted like she didn't have a husband and two children. She had on a small shirt made of leaves as well as a skirt made of them too. Her knee length hair was down and her bright red bangs braided back. She always had on her random trinkets from the places she has been in her realm, which wasn't much considering she barely left her place. She left the traveling up to her son and husband. Despite all of her flaws, she's an impeccable ally to have.

"Shall we get started now?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. "General can you pass the tube?" He took out a long grey metal tube and handed it to me. "Thank you." I popped open the top and poured the contents on the ground. The rest of the demigods, Chiron, Mr. D, my Keepers, and the new comers all circled around the smoke that poured out of the tube.

"What is it?" Percy asked. The smoke hasn't done anything yet.

"It will help us during this time." I told them, staring at the smoke. _Do something_, I thought. Also at this point I really want to change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"What does it do?" Leo asked.

"It depends, sometimes it shows us where to go, sometimes it gives us something, or it'll do both. It has also before shown us the future, past, and present."

"Does it have a name?" Jason asked me.

"No," I said. "It was something I had found in my early life."

"Hey!" Frank said. "It's doing something!" He was right the smoke was turning different colors, purple, green, yellow, blue, and then finally black. Something started to float up. A wooden box the size of a thick book popped up, I picked it up, and it was surprisingly light. There were engravings all over it but the writing is what caught my attention. "_Locks, Keys, & Potions_" it was in an ancient language that I knew but never taught my Keepers today, I taught Nox though. It was a language my first Keepers and I made so that we would not be infiltrated. We stopped using it back in the 14th century.

"What is it? I can't read that." Mr. D asked. I keeled down on the ground.

"Good, that's how it should be." He glared at me.

"And why is that?"

"Dionysus…" Chiron warned.

"Because you are a god." I said he looked furious. "You are lucky that you are even able to be here, if I didn't feel it was important for you to see since this includes the well being of your _precious_ Olympus and your children!"

"We could win this without your help." He growled.

"I suggest you shut your mouth you self-centered god!" Thunder boomed in the skies above. I was standing face-to-face with him now; we were both glaring at each other. The wind was acting up as was the sky.

"How about we keep this little smoke thing going and open that box?" Piper said, splitting us up.

"Alright let's open it." I picked up the box again and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Open it." Ora said harshly.

"It won't open." I flipped the box over to see if there was writing on it. Sure enough it was there. It said, "_Leto, I hid this box for when it's time you have to come and find me. This is one of the keys to defeating the treat. All of the original Keepers have hidden something inside the draught for you, put them to good use. – Zachery"._

"Nox, come over here. Tell me I read this right." He read it and stiffened beside me.

"Yeah, you did." He breathed out.

"What does it say?" Annabeth said.

"I'll sum it up for you; the front says locks, keys, and potions. And the back's a note… Nico?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Alright, shoot."

"I need you to take me to the underworld." I said, he stared at me like a just threatened to chop a gods head off… which I have almost done.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I need you... To take me... To the underworld..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, I get that. But, why?" He asked.

"I need to talk with some people."

"Alright, after lunch. Anyone else need to come?" Nico asked. Some of my Keepers looked at me hopeful, Alpha just nodded at me, a silent message _'Take who you need, not who you want.'_ I smiled at him.

"Just Nox. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked. He laughed at me.

"Yeah."

"So," Mary said. "Is this all I came here for?" I looked to her.

"No, there's more, we haven't even gotten to the prophecy." I said I started to fidget with my hands.

"Le- Jessie," Shade said. "What's on your mind?" He said noticing my fidgeting.

"I had a dream last night." I said simply.

"_That's_ never good." Terra said. I hummed.

"What was it about?" Nitro asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Clarisse said.

"No commenting until I'm done. _Got it?_" I gave a pointed look to Dionysus.

"Fine." He grumbled. I took a deep breath.

"In the dream, I was in a dark cave. There was only one light, and by that light was a young man, about 20 or 21 years old. He-he looked beaten, worn, whipped, dirty, bloody, and tortured." Some of the campers shivered.

"Go on." Hunter encouraged me.

"So, I ran over to him. He was chained to the wall, just sitting there limply. He looked so frail and strong at the same time. As we talked, he wouldn't open his eyes. When he did… I was looking into mine. I-it was Alexander." I finished in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Ora asked. I glared at her, like many other people did.

"I am his mother. Of course I would know." I spat.

"Then where's your proof?" She asked.

"Oriella, it was a dream. What proof is there to show?" Shade asked, confused by his sisters actions.

"I-" She looked startled by her brother speaking up.

"_This_ is your proof." I said taking out Alexander's journal.

"Are you serious?" Hazel asked.

"Yes I am sure. This was the journal Hades gave him." I said softly.

"Why did he ask for a journal? He could have had anything." Mary asked.

"Alex wasn't one for luxuries; if it wasn't for that I would have spoiled him rotten. I'm glad I didn't." I laughed.

"Can… can you read some of it?" Alice hesitated.

"Sure." I flipped to the first page. "-

_July 23,_

_ I do not know where I am. Some old man and a woman came and took me while my mother was getting my father. It started out as a good day, it is my birthday. I turned 15 and mother let me finally join her Keepers. She had given me this steel bracelet that said "Silence" on it as my Keepers symbol, she said I was the Keeper of Sound. She said she had asked my father to make it, and that he did it without hesitation. I had spent the week with my father, so he gave me his gift. It was this journal. I never really though he ever thought about me, especially with Persephone in the picture. She doesn't even love my father, yet she cares that he has a child, when he has more than one as it is. It is just because I am a god, which is what got her mad._

_ As you can tell, everything was going swimmingly. But now I am in some grungy old cave, in who knows where! The man and woman scar me; they look at me like I am some sort __of meat __of trophy. They keep talking about what will come in the future, some sort of uprising. I don't know what they mean, but I don't have a good feeling about it._

-Alexander" I finished, I felt close to tears.

"That was… interesting." Sage said. I placed the book on top of the box on the ground.

"Yes, it was." I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't even have to look who it was, it was Hunter. He's like a second father to me.

"He's a good kid. I can tell." He muttered to me. I nodded.

"Now where is Rachel?"

* * *

**So how did you like the first new chapter? I feel like I'm getting better at this story writing stuff :P. Anyways tell me how you like it, the reviews are probably one of my favorite parts about writing these stories. **

_**Scar :}**_

**P.S. I would just like to say **(And if you don't want to read an apology just skip this)** that I needed time away from this story to get my mind motivated into doing this story again, I know that some of you actually really like this story, so again I am sorry that I have put this story off for a while.**


	16. It's Raining Like Hell

Hey, hurricane Sandy is passing through where I live so I probably won't be able to update cause my internet will most likely be knocked out, on top of the fact that I'm having a really hard time updating :-/ sorry, I feel shitty about it :(

With Lovesys,

_Scar :}_


	17. The Prophecy

**Hello, hope you guys liked the last chapter! **

_**OMG! Your summary does so not do this story justice! I swear on the river Styx that this is the most creative and intersring FanFiction I have EVER read on here! And I have over 1,000 stories just in favourites! I JUST OMG! You have to update soon! You have like a golden, magical, and all things awesome brain! I mean you came up with all this! *O* I JUST ALklvubeiughuouh piv9gje This is the best story ever! I love you so much! I love the characters and war and romance and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON! OR I WILL DIE! You and your story are amazing! – **_**wisegirl1800**

**You are so sweet! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I could, but I tried. And yes, I do have an awesome brain – and you are making that brain inflate :P I am glad I made a story that you like so much. And just so you guys know, I actually read these – as you can tell – and I like it when you rant to me – as weird as that is! So please review! I like – friendly if you can try- criticism 'specally if I spell something wrong. **

**I don't own PJO (Bummmmer…) And OMFG! I'm reading Mark of Athena :D I'm obsessed! *Fangirl* Poor Nico**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Prophecy**

I looked around and spotted the redhead. "There you are, Rachel."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Spit out a prophecy." River said.

"She can't just _spit_ out prophecies." Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"And why can't we just use the scroll?" Shade asked. "It'd be much easier."

"What scroll?" Hazel asked.

"The scroll of… well just the scroll." River said. "No real name for I guess." The other Keepers murmured in agreement.

"It only shows us _our_ side," I took a glance at the demi-gods. "Not _theirs_." They looked a little offended by that.

"And why does it exclude us?" Nico asked. I shrugged.

"I made it when I was young. I was mad at the gods; I still hold grudges for _certain_ gods, still." I didn't have to say who it was, he was in the room.

"But you're still on our side. Wouldn't have gone against us, the gods?" Percy asked. I smiled at them.

"Unlike most, I care for family. They are what you have in the end. Even if one turns on you, they're still family." They all nodded in agreement. Dionysus had a look of guilt in his eyes, but no one caught it.

"Do you think you could try, Rachel?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah of course I can try. Don't get your hopes up thou-" Her whole body went ridged. Her eyes rolled back into her head and came back around fully black.

"What's going on? This has never happened before." Piper asked. Some of the Greek demi-gods started forwards to see if she was alright, but my Keepers stopped them, creating a circle around Rachel. The wind picked up.

"What are you doing?" Someone yelled over the wind. "What's wrong with her?"

I stepped in between two of the Keepers as did Chiron, Hunter, Kane, Mary, and Nitro. Her mouth opened and she fell to her knees, holding her hands out in front of her palms out. Her mouth opened and she gave an agonizing scream.

"The two are fighting." I yelled over to the surrounding demi-gods. "The Oracle and the Sight. They will try to fight it out."

"But we need them to work it out." Alpha yelled. Her yelling ceased, the wind was still going through. A gross purple green smoke came out of her mouth. A voice rasped in our heads.

_~The gifts of the dead_

_Will be fed_

_The lost son must be found,_

_From his chains that bound._

_The betrayal of the girl with lying eyes,_

_Will take too long to realize._

_Loved ones to be lost,_

_Will be the cost._

_A choice between a child and a lover,_

_Will be decided by a mother._

_They shall turn on her,_

_The blessed child of Mer._

_The ones that trusted her the most,_

_The King of Ghosts shall be the only one left,_

_The end..._

_Will commend. ~_

The wind died down and Rachel collapsed on the ground.

"That was," Percy said. "Ahh, interesting."

"And that barely made sense." Annabeth said, she had written down the whole thing. I had Terra and Sage take her to be tended to.

"The Sight is more confusing than the Oracle. Though, that's what makes it fun." Alpha said with a smirk.

"The first line… "_The gifts of the dead will be fed._" Fed… what does that mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Keys." Caroline said. "Keys, the box it has a mouth on it, right?"

"Yeah, it does." I said.

"But what key?" Lou asked.

"Number 8." Nox muttered.

"What darling?" I asked he looked up to me, his blue eyes spinning like clocks.

"Veil Number 8. I remember you showed it to me once. You said it will open in a time of need." He said.

"But how do we know it's for this lock?" Juniper asked. **(None of you knew she was there… heehee)**

"It's a skeleton key." Alpha stepped in. "I remember I found it myself. We were traveling through the underworld-" Nico cut him off.

"Why were you traveling through the underworld?" He asked.

"Your father has always been helpful towards us." Caroline said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because of what of happened with Alexander." River said.

"Ooooh." Leo said. I hummed.

"Do you remember where I put it?" I questioned.

Nox quickly glanced at everyone around us. "Later, it's not safe here." He whispered to me. I nodded, understanding.

"Next line?" I asked, pulling the attention away from me.

"Well obviously its finding, Alexander." Annabeth said. "But…'_The girl with lying eyes'_…? Do you know anyone?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing comes to mind, maybe someone I used to know?"

"No, someone that you know _now_." Alice said, she fiddled with her fingers, something she only dose when she's nervous. I brushed it off.

"Then, no. No one I knew in school knows about any of this, I don't think. Plus it's been years since I've had that much interaction with people, my last interaction was with a bunch of girls." I said, shrugging.

"All girls?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I was on the run and I met up with them. They took care of me for about a year maybe. I was friends with all of the girls there, Thalia especially."

"You were with the Hunters of Artemis? Recently, I mean." Jason said.

"No wonder that girl looked familiar, huh."

"Which girl?" Chris asked me.

"The little 12 year old one, she was my aunt, Artemis."

"Well, okay." Annabeth said. "The next few lines seem pretty straight forward. We don't know who the mother is though. _"They shall turn on her, the blessed child of Mer"_... River is a boy and Percy is too."

"As I said before," Alpha spoke up. "The Sight makes everything fuzzy. It could be someone and they wouldn't even know, it could be someone who knows but keeps it a secret, or it could come up in the future."

"I would have been more straight forward if my mind wasn't fuzzy." I laughed, it was half-hearted though. I knew who it meant, and I wasn't looking forward to that day.

"And the next line…?" Mr. D pressed impatiently.

"It's about me," Nico said. "_The King of Ghosts_, it's title."

"So quick to presume." Mary said.

"Well it's true." Percy said. "I was there." Mary huffed.

"But I'll be the only one left… only one left for what?" Nico asked.

"The only one left by her side." Hunter answered. Hunter and I shared a look.

"Don't _you_ feel special." Conner said. Nico rolled his eyes at him.

"That's it." Annabeth said.

"Seems pretty easy." Katie said, surprised.

"Trust me," I said. "It isn't. there is so much _more_. But that is for us to find out. Throughout our journey, we will find more difficulty's. More trials we have to go through the further we get to the end. The worst is to come." I whispered. They looked at me in confusion, they didn't understand. Well, parsley they didn't. They haven't been through the amount that I have, they wouldn't understand.

"How about we meet up later?" Frank suggested.

"Yes," Ora said. "We could use that."

"Later." The Stoll's said and ran off. We all broke away and went our own way.

* * *

**That was the Prophecy! I'll try harder to update, but having two story's trying to update at the same time… not fun :/ **

**REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love you all!**

_**Scar :}**_

**P.S. Review **


	18. I Really Don't Like Being Upset

**So hello again you munchkins! Thank you for your support and suggestions for my little problem. I really wanted to keep working on this story since I made myself, so it's close to me – ya' know?**

"_**I loved the prophecy! It was awesome! Again, please please please update soon!"**_** - wisegirl1800 **

**You… you, are just fuelling my ego, my wise friend. I thank you once more.**

"_**Amazing. This is perfect."**_** - xxFrostedxx **

**Another one! You guys… Kick ass name by the way.**

"_**my name is jessica and i want my father to be apollo crepy"**_** - jessica **

**Funny, I actually made her name Jessica because of someone close to me. And OMG! Me too! But I got Eris, but hey, it matches my weird –beautifully magical – mind (P.S. I really want to correct your grammar, sorry force of habit).**

**If you guys have any questions about the story, just review (guest or member) and in the next chapter I'll answer it. Or if you don't want anyone else to see it PM me. Plus is you PM me, I'll most definitely get back to you 100%  
**

**I don't own PJO**

**I **_**do**_** own the whole Keeper thingymaggigy though**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Really Don't Like Being Upset**

The wind was low, just a nice cool breeze. I breathed in the fresh air. Camp Half-Blood had the cleanest air, besides Olympus. Everyone went off to do their own thing; I truthfully didn't know what to do. I know that if I stay here in the arena, I could just think. But I knew that that was too dangerous for me. If I thought about this too much, I'd lose the big picture.

Even if I hated to admit to it, I needed to stop… this was so much easier with someone by my side. Not just Alpha or my son or daughter, a partner, a lover, a husband. Every single relationship has ended badly, and quite frankly, I'm scared to go into another one. I do admit I wasn't my best in my past lives; heart break takes a toll on you. That's when I realize, my children have never been in love. At least not to my knowledge. Nox _has_ been spending a lot of time with Shade lately… I smiled. They would be good for each other; I'd have to have a talk with Shade though. And Alice, she's like a huntress. I think that she will that the oath of maiden hood. Either that or the one not to have sex, like Athena.

Might as well get into that subject. Athena, I respect her, I really do! Just we have colliding personalities, she's like a mother and I'm the angsty teen. Whenever a war is to begin, I always pray to her. Might seem a little weird since we aren't the closest but, she is useful in war. And she has had some pretty amazing children. I heard some foot steps behind me; I didn't even bother to turn. A woman came up beside me. I looked to her, I didn't recognize her. She looked like some old actress from the 20's.

"Hello." I greeted.

"_Hello, mistress._" She said back, but her mouth never moved.

"Who are you?" I asked, still startled from her mouth. She turned towards me, her mouth was sealed shut – burned more like it – and her eyes were stitched so they would never close. I gasped.

"_I am Joanna._" She said. "_I am here to offer thee a warning. Be careful thy mistress, we want to see thee prevail once more. We need to see a new life._"

"What happened to you?" I asked. Her eyes were glazed over, I think she is blind.

"_I did not listen, thy mistress. I was punished. I was beaten for not being good, thy mistress._"

"Who did this to you?" I demanded. Who would have the heart to do this to a person?

Her eyes started to tear up. "_He wants to destroy everything dear to thee, thy mistress. I was once a cook in thees country. Thee loved my cooking; thee said no one could best me, thy mistress. But then he invaded, he invaded and took I; he took I and thy family. He killed them in front of me, after he stitched my eyes open. He's a sick, sick man, thy mistress._"

"But _who_, Joanna?" I remember her; she made the best pasta I have ever tasted.

"_The son of the one thee held close once._" My breath caught.

"Demetri has a son?" Why haven't I known of this?

"_And yours, thy mistress. He is thees as well. He spoke of thee often, that thee one day would be proud of him._"

"My-my son?" I asked in disbelief. I never bore a child for Demetri.

"_Yes, thy mistress. I know not of his name, but he looks like thee especially. Except his eyes, they are green._"

I was at a loss for words. How? How did this happen? I don't know how long I was out for but Joanna brought my mind back to earth. "_My mistress?" _She asked me.

"Yes?" I said absentmindedly.

_ "His is War; he wants revenge on the one whom had taken thee from his father, the one thy loves." _Joanna said I looked to her. I could tell she was once beautiful.

"Where will _you_ go after this?"

_ "Home." _She told me. I smiled slightly._ "Thee is different, thy mistress." _I raised a brow at her._ "Last time I saw thee, thee seemed so proper. Like a royal, thee still hold thyself with the air, but the way thee speak. The way thee speak has depth within in, thy mistress. Pardon me, thy mistress. I should have held thy tongue."_

"No," I laughed. "Thank you. I wanted to change, I wasn't happy with the way thy acted." Damn her old English, it's rubbing off on me. The muscles in her face turned up slightly, she was smiling.

"Go home, Joanna. I'm sure there are still some people who will recognize you."

_ "Thank you, thy mistress. I am forever grateful."_

"Goodbye, Joanna."

_ "Goodbye, thy mistress." _She said finally and walked off. I stared after her; she just disappeared, her dress trailing behind her. I sighed, she didn't deserve punishment, and she did nothing. My shoulders slumped; I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, Nico was there.

"Oh, hello." I said.

"Hello," He said. "When were you thinking about leaving? We can go whenever you want,"

"Soon." I said I didn't meet his eyes. He noticed and took his hand away, I felt cold. He glanced to where Joanna had been.

"Who was that?" He asked me.

"A lady named Joanna." I said simply. He hummed and said nothing more. I turned to look at the sky once more. We just stood there for a while. "Can you keep a secret?" I whispered finally. He looked at me.

"Of course," He said. I took a deep breath.

"Promise not to tell anyone." I whispered again.

He shook his head at me, "I think that's the definition of "_secret_"." I gave him a look. "Fine I promise."

I held my pinkie up. "Pinkie swear?" He rolled his eyes at me but rapped his pinkie around mine.

"Okay, so that lady. I knew her she was an amazing cook, back in the country." I whispered to him. "She was tortured. Her eyes are sown open so she could never close them… and her mouth was burned together, so she can never disobey again. It-it was horrible. She can talk though, at least I think she can, and I could hear her. But when sh-she to-ld me who i-it wa-s… s-she sa-said it wa-as Dem-Demiti-is s-son. M-m-my s-son. I-I-I ne-ne-ver N-Nico, I-I-I-I-" Nico shushed me, I was crying. He took my hand and rubbed it.

"Didn't you know?" He asked me quietly. I gave him a hard look.

"Gods no, Nico. Do you think I'd react like this if I knew?" I asked harshly. He frowned.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I whipped the tears away.

"Don't be," I said I let go of his hand, his face seemed to drop even more. "You didn't know. I lashed out, I should be."

"Still." He looked at me, but I looked away. **(READ THIS: For info for the rest of the book series read the bottom of chapter [pretty please?])**

"So," I said changing the subject. "how much do you know about me?" I asked. I looked into his eyes, he seemed to perk up – well as much as a Son of Hades can.

"Your extended life story. Though, I think there is a lot more then you've said." He smirked at me.

"I'm pretty sure somewhere there is a book about my whole past." I laughed, but it was bittersweet. "My life right know has all of my secrets. Nobody knows what I did while I was on the run, nobody knows what is going on with me… I kinda like it."

"So you don't want me to know anything about you?" Nico asked me teasingly.

"No, I do I guess. It's just…" I tried to come up with the right words. "my past lives are an open book - everyone knows everything about it. But I have secrets now. I like it."

"Who wouldn't?" Nico muttered.

"So," I said. "Since you know so much about me, how about you tell me some things about yourself?" He stiffened remarkably. I didn't even know how he stiffened so much… okay, that was dirty. It's just he got very stiffmm… he… ah, oh… he went very ridged, okay? Ridged. Oh kill my mind…

"Ah, now is not the time I think." He said, staring off to the lake.

"I think it is." I told him. "We may never get the chance for a long time."

"It just isn't, okay?" He snapped. Why is he so closed? He knows everything pretty much about me!

"And why not?" I asked, my temper rising.

"It just isn't!" He yelled, his head snapped over to me and glared heatedly. I took a steep back, his eyes held a look of hatred in them.

"I'm sorry," My voice barely audible. "I didn't mean to upset you. My curiosity got the better of me." I couldn't meet his eyes for the life of me, I could tell he was still looking at me. The way he looked at me was like a punch in the gut.

"Look," He said, his voice taking a softer tone. "It's just that-"

"It's nothing, right?" I interrupted. "Anyways, we need to get going. And I need to change." I walked off quickly. He ran to catch up with me. He grabbed my hand, and tugged me back. He turned me around, but I kept my eyes on his chest.

"Hey, sorry okay? It's a sore subject." He said, guilt lacing his voice. "Hey, look at me." He squeezed my hand. I didn't.

"Can you go and get Nox? Tell him we need to go. I'll meet you in front of the big house, okay?" I tugged my way out of his hand, his fell numbly at his side.

"Ah, sure. Yeah, I'll go…" I didn't hear him finish. I was walking –no - running away. I got to my cabin before anyone saw me, and – luckily - it seems like nobody is ever there – no one was there. I slammed the door behind me, sliding down it. I let tears fall down my face. _Why are guys so stupid?_ I asked myself. I stood back up and grabbed my trunk, dragging it to the washroom. I forced it open, and grabbed the outfit that showed up. I pretty much ripped off the dress (I placed the crown thingy in the trunk _very_ carefully)and jumped into the shower, wanting to get as clean as I possibly could. When I got out I didn't feel much better.

I grabbed the outfit and looked at it. A pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a black and dark grey stripped high neck sweater. I brushed and dried my unruly wavy hair out, it looked darker somehow. I didn't think much of it. I dragged the trunk back out and back in front of the bed. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on. I sheathed my blade and walked out of the cabin. I kept my eyes on the ground; maybe see my old friends will help. Maybe. Not likely, I don't know anyone that can get me out of this funk.

I moved my way through the crowd of campers going to and from there activates. They're probably oblivious to what is going on right now. I heard a voice call my name, but I kept my head down and sped up my walking, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to someone.

Nico had gotten Nox and they were waiting for me outside the big house. They looked like they were in a pretty intense conversation. Nox looked a little peeved but at the same time sympathetic while Nico just looked a mix between anguish, disappointment, depression, and anger for what seems like himself. I walked up hesitantly to them, hoping to catch their attention – which I didn't so I caught a bit of their conversation.

"But-" Nico started but was cut off by Nox.

"No buts." He said. "Just tell her, she needs someone she can trust! I don't know why you won't tell h-Mom!" He turned to look at me. "Hey, Mom." They both looked nervous.

"Hello," I walked closer to them. "Are we leaving soon?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah." Nico said. He wouldn't stop hitting his ring to his sword. "Just we wait– we were just waiting for you." Nico fumbled for his words. Neither of us would meet each others eyes, but I could tell he kept on sneaking glances at me. Nox sighed.

"How about we get this over with, yes?" He said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I have to take one of you at a time." Nico told us. "Otherwise I might lose one of you."

"Okay, take Nox first." I told him.

"_Fun_." Nox said.

"C'mon." Nico threw his arm over Nox and pulled him into the shadows. A few seconds later Nico re-formed from the shadows.

He looked at me in the eye for the first time. "Ready?" He asked. I tore my eyes and nodded. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, I blushed. He walked into the shadows.

I felt like I was blind.

* * *

**There ya go! I worked pretty hard on it, so hope you like it!**

**And before I forget – cause you know I **_**will**_** – the thing about the series, I'm hoping to make a few stories about this maybe. Because I've made up my mind that I'm just really making this one drawn out prologue, so then after this there would be a first book **(By the way I need a series name ideas, I'm reading the Seven Realms Novel books and I think I should give the series a name. Ideas?)**. So I want to know what you guys think about that. I want to do something more well written for the first book, you and I both know that the first few (more than a few) chapters were my first works, so they weren't so good, so I want something well written and something that id start and take my time with. So tell me what ya think.**

**Okay now just,**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**You're just fucking flipping through the damn "REVIEWS". Bet cha ya didn't know I miss-spelled one, HA!**

**With lots & lots & lots & lots & LOTS of love,**

_**Scar :}**_


	19. Update

Hello again, this is not something you should be afraid of, I've gotten my prorates set out, and I am utterly engrossed with this story.

But that is not what this is about, this is about a sequel. I have been dabbling with this idea for a while; I was thinking that I should make more than one story. So in "_Secrets_" I'll be finishing it off when they find the location of Alexander. The thing is I need a title for the following series. Something like "The Keepers blahblahblah…" or something, but I do need your help. Otherwise I can't even start writing the next series. So I need you guys, and I know for a fact that there are more than just 11 people that read this story, not saying you have to – but it'd help.

Love you,

_Scar :}_

P.S. Just starting the next chapter (I know, I'm horrible), should be out soon. And I'll be fixing all of my grammar and spelling mistakes in the early chapters by re-loading them and I will also be taking down the Updates and notes through out the story.


	20. Getting Stuck in the Shadows

**My neck hurts**

**Review reply time!**

**Oh my gosh I love this story! I could not put it down! The best story ever! I am obsessed! Please update soon! Or I might die! OMG! Sooooo good! And unique! I've never ever read a story like this! My favorite fanfic ever! You are a genius! A genius I tell you! Keep up the awesomesaucetastical work! You are the ! Love ya! - **_**Guest **_

**:} I want to give you a cookie – or better yet – a fucking prize! Le prix serait très bien. Je dépense mon argent frais de scolarité sur elle, je plaisante - je ne reviendrai pas dépenser cet argent. Mais vous êtes une personne très gentille de dire une telle chose, je rougis! Vous, les gens vont faire exploser ma tête un jour. J'ai beaucoup ne vous souhaitons une belle vie ou à la journée puisque vous avez fait le mien! If you had an account name I would have given you like a sneek peek to this chapter or something. Et je t'aime aussi.**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Getting Stuck in the Shadows**

I couldn't see a single thing. I couldn't really feel anything either. All I could feel is Nico. I tightened my grip on him. I've never felt so… so… _helpless_. Nico grunted.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. We had stopped moving – I _think_.

"I can't get through," He said. "Something's blocking me. I don't know what though."

"N-not funny, Nico." I stuttered. "We can't be stuck in here."

"I'm not joking." He growled.

"No need to get snappy!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Jessie – ugh!" He groaned." Please, I need to find a way out."

"Fine! Have it your way!" I shouted. I know, it wasn't my best idea, but I was mad! Why? No idea.

"My way?" He asked, flabbergasted. "How is this my way? I didn't plan this!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you acting like this?" He asked, trying to calm me.

"Think for once!"

"If this is about me yelling at you, then I'm sorry! I know I was rude!"

"This isn't just about you being rude, Nico!" Nico looked at me in confusion.

"Then what-" We fell. I screamed. We fell for what seemed like miles. When we finally landed, we landed in something soft. All I could see is water; I think I was breathing it too. My eyes started to close. I was sleepy all of a sudden. It dawned on me that I wasn't dying like you would think, no, I was falling asleep. I felt someone grab my waist and drag me up to the surface. I hit surface, breathing normally, but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Oh gods," Nico said, coughing and fussing over me. "Please wake up. Please wake up…" He kept mumbling.

"Can you stop mumbling incomprehensibly?"

"You're awake!" He yelled. I scowled.

"And I'd appreciate if you didn't yell in my ear." I open my eyes and I am - surprisingly – not blinded temporally by my father. "Where are?"

"Some forest underground." Nico stood and held out his hand for me.

"An underground forest." I said getting up ignoring his hand. "How can it live if it has no light? It can't get any nutrients from the sun, and water wouldn't be able to reach the trees that are completely underground."

"Then how are they alive?" Nico asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know…" I said, I looked back to the water, it was a water fall. A big hole was at the top of the cavern letting water seep through. Nico grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Hey," I protested.

"I don't have a good feeling about that water. Let's find some shelter." His walking was a light jog for me. I just came to me how much taller he was, I mean yes, I am short, but he's _tall_, 6"4 maybe. He looked Italian too. Figures with his last name. His hair is nice, I found myself thinking. It's curly at the ends, and his eyes are pretty. If I was a little girl still I would have followed him just because of his pretty eyes.

"What?" Nico asked me, looking at me with those pretty dark brown eyes. They almost matched his irises, black.

"I'm sorry?" I shook myself.

"You were staring at me." He told me. I blushed, looking away.

"Sorry." I muttered. He raised an eye brow at me, but let it drop. We walked for a while more, walking into a darker part of the forest.

"Why are we going further?" I asked him. I stopped walking. He stopped at my voice a few steps ahead of me.

"What are you talking about?" Nico looked at me. "We need to get away from the water." He tried to walk some more but I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I can't see though." I told him. "I can just see now." He looked at me in a way that I would think he was worried for me, but he looked away too soon then I would have liked.

"Then well setup camp here." He said. "I still don't like this place." He said something else too but I didn't catch it.

We set up camp pretty fast, helped I spent years in forests. The weird thing is before we could even get another one up, it started… to rain. Hard. And the thing with the one hut we had time to build, it was made for someone a little taller than me. So here we were Nico and I in a little space, cold, wet, and close together. I really don't know if he could see me, but if he could for like the third time today – I was blushing.

"Hey," Nico nudged me. We were talking as if we wanted no one to hear us. In other words, hushed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're shivering." He noted. He pulled me into his side, and tucked me under his jacket.

"Thanks." I melted into his side.

"Can I ask you something?" He said after a few minutes. "Without you getting mad at me."

"I'll try not to get mad at you." I told him. "What is it?"

"What else is it?"

"Pardon me?"

"What else is it? What else did I do?"

"I don't understand, Nico."

"Why are you mad at me?" Nico asked me

"Oh." I said. "Well…"

"I understand that I was rude. I should have not yelled. But you said that wasn't the reason." I played with the end of his jacket.

"You know virtually everything about me, Nico. You were the first person I explained everything to. I trust you the most." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"That's why you're mad? Because I'm not explaining my past? Because you think I don't trust you?" I nodded a little. He laughed bitterly. "I don't even know what to say to you now."

I didn't know what to say either.

"No, no I do." Oh_ no_. "You think that just because I know what you _past_ self's had done I should trust you with my life story? No. _No_, because I don't know what _you_ have done. You say you trust me? I don't believe it. You don't trust me with your – Jessica's – life. So why should I trust you with mine?" I felt like curling up in a dark hole and dying – which wouldn't be successful – but Nico could have murdered me with a rusty spoon and it would have hurt less then what he just said.

"I-I-I-I don't… I-I-" I couldn't speak.

"You what?" I don't think he knows how much he's hurting me right now. How much its killing me not to give up my life to Hades for once and for all.

"I don't know!" My voice was full of tears as was my eyes. I got up and ran out of the make shift hut.

"Jessie! Jessie! Jessie wait!" I didn't care. I ran. I don't know how much or far I ran but I do know that after what I think was hours of running I stopped by the lake. The moon was huge this night that was the last thing I saw before I collapsed.

* * *

**Yes, it is short. But I think a lot happened. Anyways still looking for suggestions on what you think I should do for the title of the next story. Anyways BYE!**

**Love yoooOooOoOoOOOoooooOo not if you don't revieeUuUUUUuuuuuUuUuUUUUuuw [though],**

_**Scar :}**_


	21. The Water Speaks to Me

**Yes another short one, but I think this is a good lead up to the next chapter. :3 Have fun! ;) AND WE MADE IT TO 4,000 VEIWS! You guys ROCK!**

**I do not own PJO, but I _do _own Jessica and the characters that I made up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Water Speaks to Me**

I woke up beside water. At first I didn't know where I was, then it all came rushing back. I curled my body up and tried not to cry. Silent sobs racked my body.

"Stand up, child." A woman's strict voice said. I shot up straight and looked around; there was no one in the forest. "Oh, really," It said again. "Just look at the water!"

I crawled over to the water and sat in the surf. There was a woman there, well, her reflection was there. I turned around to see if she was behind me, but no one was there.

"Child really," The reflection said. "Don't you even recognize me?"

"Ahh…" I really looked at her. She was in an expensive gown, like a queen would. Her hair was up and curls falling out strictly placed to make it seem natural, but it didn't seem too natural. She had make-up on, but only enough to make her facial features pop. She wore my diadem… I looked at her eyes, blue. Crystal blue, just like mine. And hair was golden. Like mine. It was almost like staring into a mirror. But, she was different. More _proper_, more _strict_, more like a _lady_. A girl that any man would be at her feet trying to get her just to _look_ at them. And her hair, it was lighter and you could tell if it was down and wasn't styled, it'd be straight. The curls didn't look natural in the slightest.

"You're… you're me?" I said. The woman in the lake smiled fondly at me.

"Ah, it took you long enough, child." She said. "But yes, I am you. Well, I am I, and you are also I, in a way." I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" I asked the woman. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I shall explain later, child." She told me. "But you can call me José for now."

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I will be by your side, Jessica." José told me. "But right now you need to get to that boy of yours, Nico you called him, yes?"

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly interested – even more so than what she had said before.

"He is in danger, child." She told me. "Go to him, and save him." She faded away. I sat there for a second, just going over what she said. Then a voice screamed in my mind "GO TO NICO YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD!". Yes, my mind is vulgar. I got up and ran. My limbs still hurt from running so much yesterday (I think it was yesterday at least). I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know where he would be, but I had to find him.

* * *

I got back to the camp site somehow and saw it. Nico was there alright. But he was on the ground. Unconscious. Bleeding from the head. Surrounded by warrior men. And at spear point. And I obviously did the smart thing and said:

"Nico!" The men turned to me, they had tribal masks on.

"It is her."

* * *

**Did I make you mad? No? Yes? Most likely yes. The next chapter may take a while longer writing it, I think there will be a lot more content in it! Byez!**

**Love,**

_**Scar :}**_


	22. I'm Engaged

**Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited the story, since the last two chapters I've gotten a few more so, YAY! **

**PERSON REVIEW (question) TIIIIME!**

**Q: "Random question, are you Greek?" - **_**Guest (chapter 7)**_

**A: No, I actually am not. I'm from Canada the closest nationality I have that is in Europe is the Ukraine three (including mine) generations ago. Now here is a counter question, what made you ask that, did I mess out mess up?**

**I don't own PJO**

** I do own Root, read on to see what I mean :}  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: I'm Engaged**

"_It is her_."A stocky man said. I was terrified. You can't blame me either; you try and see… what I'm seeing!

They started to talk a different language and kneel. I stood there, gaping.

"Goddess," They said.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What did you do to, Nico!"

"What do you mean goddess?" The stocky one said again. "We had saved you from the man." They banged their spears on the ground.

"He's not just a man! He's… he's… he's my fiancé!" I kept a cool dynamiter but in my mind I was like, fuck! I'm going to get in trouble.

"We are sorry goddess." The man said. "We did not know such things. we had seen you run away from him, and thought-"

"Well you though wrong!" I really didn't know what was going on at this point. Ya know other than the fact that… Nico and I are "engaged".

They brought Nico and I to their little village. It consisted of little huts made of many things from mud to wood. There were beautiful tapestries along them, like something to ward off evil. Don't tell her – but they looked better than Athena's. The only thing that lit this village was torches. I saw woman creating more and children running around and playing. Despite the fact that they have no sun down here, their skin was a dusty colour.

They led me to a big hut that was made out of stone with carvings in them. I think they were from some sort of religion. The men brought Nico in and laid him on the straw and leaf stuffed mattress on the ground (for better imagination, it was more of a white bag of straw and leaves on the ground).

The woman came in and changed me (even after I said I could do it myself), they put me in their traditional clothes. They wrapped a dark brown/orange cloth around by chest and put a longer one around the area between my hips and my waist. They left me bare foot and threw out my other clothes. They sat me down again and washed me. They strung handmade beads and little jewels and stones in my hair and let it go down. They left me to take care of Nico after that.

I sat beside him and dabbed the blood off of his face with the rag and water they had left. It left me thinking of what had happened in the last few days. It felt like weeks, but only a few days my life as a street rat turned upside down. Somehow, I don't feel like it was me. Yes, I know, I did say I felt like it was me, but as I get further and further into this, it doesn't. I don't even really feel like it's me anymore. I don't feel comfortable in my skin.

And that lady José, she seemed oddly familiar. And yes, she's me. But she isn't. She's so proper. I couldn't have been like that, even when I'm in "professional mode", I can still crack a joke and try to make everything seem right. And I definitely did not look fake. She seems like that friend that's the popular one but she's best friend with you even though everyone else would kill to hang with her.

I sighed. Nothing would ever be normal with me, maybe if I had stayed on the west coast, more south… I shook those thoughts from my head. I was here for a reason; I just haven't found it yet. I hope you're as confused as I am at this point. I couldn't think straight for the life of me. I think something's missing from my memories. Like there was something _before_. I know I'm old, but not as old as millions, only a few hundred years, maybe.

Nico moved from beside me. I froze my hand at the side of his face, the water moving down it. Something was different about him, he seemed… well. I lifted the cloth away from his face and saw it, the wound was gone.

"You have very good skills, daughter." An old woman's scratchy voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned.

"Root, you scared me." I gasped. Root chuckled at me. Root was the woman that had made it her job to take care of me like I was her daughter since I got here.

"You scar too easily, girl." She told me. I laughed softly and turned on the bed to face her.

"What brings you here, Root?" I asked her. She motioned for me to come to her; she sat down in one of the chairs along the wall. I moved in front of her and sat at her feet. She brought my hands to her lap and put something in my hands.

"I went through the boys clothes, just so nothing gets damaged – I'll give you the rest of the things I found later-" She winked at me. "And I threw out those horrible clothes, his mother and father should really cloth him better." I laughed at her antics. "But I found this in it, I believe it is yours." I looked at her oddly and opened my palm. My mouth opened a little. It was a ring. It was about my ring size too, it was beautiful. It had a thin band with a criss-cross vine pattern on it with little inscriptions on it; it was too small for me to see. On the top of the ring was a gem, it was a blood opal. It was cut in the way a diamond would be and was held in place with what looked like claws for a raven. There were little diamonds around the opal making it shin even more.

She took the ring from me and put it on my ring finger. "That boy has good taste, my dear. Choosing such a lovely thing. But you shouldn't lie to me, daughter." She told me, my eyes snapped up to hers. She looked amused.

"What are you talking about, Root?" I asked her quietly. She clicked her tongue.

"I know you are not engaged, though in your mind you might as well be. You've known the boy long enough!" She said.

"I've known him only a few days." I told her.

"And he already knows how to make you cry and smile." Her winkles cracked as she smiled at me. "I knew a love like that once." I blushed beet red.

"Root-" I started.

"No," Root said. "It is rightfully yours. Even if he says no, you just get me, child. I will explain."

"But, it doesn't feel right to steal, Root." I wasn't even stealing, but I didn't want Nico to be even more mad at me than he would already be.

"There is no stealing here, only giving to who it belongs to." Root pulled me up with her, and wrapped her shawl around my shoulders. "Wear this as a sign. A sing that you are not to be looked at by another man, keep it with you, dear."

"But, Root," I protested weakly. "Your husband gave you this." She smiled at me again.

"I have no child." She told me. "You are my child now. We are family now. You are my daughter; this was to be given to my daughter when she was to be married."

"But, even you know that we aren't really engaged, Root." I reminded her. She clicked her tongue again.

"But you might as well be. You are engaged. They have already started your wedding. You shall get married at home, tomorrow at day break." Root told me. "Now, tell Nico the truth daughter, doesn't matter how much right now, but _enough_." I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Root?"

Roots voice dropped. "The boy is awake, and wondering what we are talking about." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the hut. I turned around slowly, surely enough; Nico was staring at me groggily, still trying to understand why and where he was.

"Your awake!" I said and rushed over to his side. I felt his head to see if he had a temperature, none. "And you're all better too!"

"Can you not yell, please?" He asked me.

"Oh, sorry." I got the damp rag again and patted off the sweat on his face. It was a few minutes before his eyes shot open and he sat up straight, looking at me.

"Jessi!" And he pulled me into a big hug, pulling me down on the other side of the bed with him. I giggled nervously, you see, he was naked with a blanket covering the lower half of his body. "I'm so sorry." He kept on mumbling. "I didn't mean to say that, I was just frustrated with how you were ignoring me and how it was all my fault that you were mad at me and-"

"Shut up, Nico." I told him. He looked at me, a little startled. "Don't be sorry, cause you'll want to take back that sorry in a few minutes."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked slowly.

"It was the only way I could save you!" I defended.

"Save me from what? All I remember are those men…" Nico trailed off, his eyes widened in what seemed fear. "You didn't… have, ah… _you know_… with them, right…?" He asked me. I gaped at him. "Oh thank Zeus," He mumbled seeing my reaction.

"No! Of course not… but they do think were engaged." I said quickly. His face turned blank, he obviously caught that last part.

"Engaged?" He asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but you were hurt and it was the first thing that came out of my mouth and they believed it and now – I'm sorry by the way if this ring means anything too you but when Root when through your clothes to take things out of the pocket she found it and I didn't have a ring for our "engagement" on so she thought it was mine even though she knows it's a lie, but she still thinks differently and now they're setting up a wedding for us to get married and I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." I said quickly.

"What?" He asked me. I whimpered.

"Don't make me explain it again." I said. "Don't be mad, please." I begged. He took my hand and lifted it to my face.

"It's my moms." He whispered. "It's the only thing I have to remember her by." Those words made me feel even worst.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated. He sat there playing with my hand. I wonder if he realizes he's naked.

"So, were getting married?" He asks me finally.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. At day break." I said. He hummed.

"I don't feel right wearing it you know." I said after a while. "Root just said I had to, and I don't-"

"Who's Root?" There was an edge in his voice.

"She's the lady that was in here a while ago, why?"

"No reason." He said quickly, though the edge in his voice was gone. "Just one question, though." Nico said.

"Alright, what?" I asked him.

"Where are my clothes?" I laughed.

I was outside picking roots with the other women. Armalea had given Nico warrior wear for him. So, basically a wrap around his waist. When I first saw him I couldn't stop laughing. The mixture of tribal wear and his cold aura and his scull ring on, it was too much. So, I managed to salvage Nico's pants from Root while she fixed up his shirt. And much to his dismay, she burned his aviator's jacket.

I knew he liked the thing but really, it made him look like a he was a street rat… wonder if that was what I looked like… but I did try to get it back too but, Root hated it.

"You are so lucky to find someone to love, goddess." Mugale said to me.

"You haven't?" I asked her. "You're a beautiful woman. I wouldn't be surprised if numbers of men were at your feet."

Mugale blushed. "Thank you, goddess." She muttered. The woman around us laughed good-heartedly.

"Why do you call me "goddess"? I asked them, the thought in my head not wanting to forget it.

"Because you are one." Root told me. She was sitting on a stump twining roots together so they would stay longer.

"Root, just because I'm immor-" She cut me off.

"No, daughter." She said firmly. "Because of your heart. That is all that counts." I looked at the woman I considered my mother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Root gave me a smile.

"Come over here, daughter." I got up and walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. She handed me some roots and I started to twine them together.

"You do not see what is inside of you, daughter." She said to me. "You see someone who has power, yes?"

"Well, yes."

"But that is not _you_, daughter." This time we all looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Root?" I asked her.

"Your name is not "Leto", daughter. You are Jessica. I feel that you are only finding out now of who you are _inside_. You will be different from all of the others, daughter. Because I know my daughter." Root told me like she knew everything about me.

"Do you know about José then?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"Yes I do, daughter." The corners of her eyes crinkled. "She will try and help you, as the others will too. But only _you_ can choose and make things right." She put her ball down, starting a new one. I stared at her.

"Then…" I said. "Do you know what will happen?" She nodded.

"Yes, daughter." She told me. "Yes I do. But you must promise me something, daughter." She grabbed a hold of my wrist stopping me.

"Alright." She looked me dead in the eye. Her dark eyes reminded me of another person, but I couldn't put my finger on them.

"Wear wrap at all times. Do not take it off. Understand, daughter?" Root told me.

"Yes, Root. I promise." I told her. I could never lie to this woman, she'd catch me red handed.

She patted my hands. "Good. Now go to your tent. I want to see you washed up for tonight; you're going to become married. And you will be beautiful. The other girls have been working on your dress all day. Now go, daughter, I will be there soon. Go!" She pushed me off towards the direction of my hut. I must admit, I was nervous. I'm not even technically an adult and I'm getting married! I don't even know how Nico is going through with this. He must hate it. Being forced to marry somebody… I know the feeling.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How did I know that feeling? I shook my head; I already had enough to think about. I walked to my hut and was about to open the door when Nico stepped out.

"Oh, sorry." We said at the same time. We laughed.

"So," He said. "How's it going?" He asked me. I smiled slightly.

"Fine, you?" I asked him.

He scratched his neck. "Okay I guess."

"Cool."

"Cool…" He breathed, smiling slightly.

"Well, I should get ready… for… y-you know…" I stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I have to go anyways." And with a goodbye he left. I sighed and watched him leave.

This could be okay, or it could end horribly.

* * *

**So did you like it? I worked on it pretty hard. The next chapter should be up in a week or so, so see you then!**

**_Scar :}_  
**

**P.S. Guest, you better answer my question! I'm curious :)  
**


	23. A Light

**Before you read this, yes the chapters have been short lately. I kind of blame the fact I write most of these at school - in French class or Science mostly - and it seems longer but then I have to transfer that crap so, yeah. So fun! I usually type these up in an hour or two. Yes, a week's worth of writing for a hour's work of transferring. But see ya at the end!**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Light**

They pampered me. It felt so good, better than any of the spa days my mom took me to as a kid. This was natural. They scrubbed the dirt and grime off of my skin and washed my hair. They put little braids in random places all over my head and let the rest of my hair dry naturally. It was so curly when it dried, I loved it. They took the beads out of my hair and replaced them with little white crystals, how they stayed – I really don't know. I was never a big fan of makeup, it always felt too cakey and grosses, so when they didn't put any on, I was more than happy to oblige.

The dress was next. It was outstanding how they made it in such a little amount of time. "We've known you'd be here, daughter." Root told me when I asked her how they did it. "We know things." I almost asked her what she meant by that, but I kept my mouth shut and let her fuss over how the white dress looked on me. I fingered the fabric and realized it wasn't fabric, it was too course. It felt like some sort of rock, but it was smooth at the same time. It was sheer but the few layers of it helped so nothing showed. My shoulders were bare and there was an embroidered scene on the waist. It looked to be animals fighting to the death. It was lovely, but crud at the same time.

"What is it made of?" I asked them.

"Our riches." Root answered simply.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean "our riches"?" She laughed at me.

"Dear child," She gripped my face. "I will only have best for you. You are my daughter." I smiled sadly. They led me out to a donkey that I was supposed to bring me to the lake where I was to be wed. That's when I started to panic. I'm getting married. And not the way I want to. I want to be married when he asks me, not when it's planned for us. And _I_ want to plan it. I want it to be my perfect wedding, it _is_ the only one I've every had. And my family isn't here… Mary isn't here, my mom. Even if she treated me like shit near the end, she's still a better mom than Agele would ever be. My dad isn't here either. I want someone to give me away. He promised me when I was little that he'd give me away on my wedding day.

"Stop worrying, child." Root scolded me. "You will be happy for now on. I see it." I gritted me teeth. I shouldn't say anything, but I want to. There is this reckless part of me that wants too so badly though. Something caught my eye. It was José. She smiled at me in a way as if trying to tell me something. I furrowed me brows, confused. She disappeared as fast as she was there. I shook my head; we drew near to the lake. The moon was huge. The hole in the water fall helped with that. I could see the man on the moon so clearly. We stopped at the end of the lake and they helped me off the donkey.

"If your love is true then you shall walk." A man told me. "If it is false, you shall drown."

"Lovely." I muttered. Nico was next to me; we glanced at each other and clasped hands. I shut my eyes tight and stepped forwards. With every step we took I felt more and more panicked. I hoped that I wouldn't fall in. Not that I don't like water – no, I love it. But I really don't want to drown. I felt a tug on my hand and it pulled me back.

"We're here, I think." Nico said. I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't look at the lake, not once. I was afraid if I looked, we'd fall. We stood there, wondering what the hell would happen next.

"Do you know what's supposed to happen?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"No, I don't, Jessica." He said deadpanning.

"Alright…" Something was different now. It seemed… brighter somehow. I looked at Nico; he had a panicked look on his face. "What's happening?" And there was a blinding light

* * *

I woke up in a nice room. In a nice fluffy bed too. There was a cool yet warm presence beside me. I sat up and gasped when I realized what happened. This was _not_ happening.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Short yes, but I think it's good. See you all soon!**

**Love you,**

_**Scar :}**_


	24. This Isn't Happening

**Before I start this!  
**

**PLEASE READ:  
**

**I don't know weather or not I should do the next story in first person or third person, so I made a poll and I need you to vote, otherwise I can't start the next story.  
**

**And we lived! Here's the 21st chapter for 21/12/12! Hope none of you were stupid enough to lose your virginity without protection :)  
**

**I don't own PJO.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: This Isn't Happening**

I got up checking that he wasn't awake first and searched for a cover up. I grunted as I moved. All I could find was his t-shirt. I slipped it on and sat back in bed, pulling the shirt over my knees. I sat there thinking about what might have happened and trying to ignore the pain.

It could just be it was hot last night, wait, that doesn't help and it wouldn't explain my soreness. Er, we could have been swimming? Ah! Then how are we naked. This was difficult. I poked his cheek, sleeping like the dead, I thought. I chuckled. _Sleeping like the dead_. How suitable. I wonder what will happen when he wakes. He may freak out. He may be understanding. About what though?

I sighed. I got up grunting and made my way over to the window. Making sure that the shirt covered what it was needed before I continued. It was nice out there. Well if you like snow then it was nice. We were on some mountain range resort. I squished my face against the window and looked over to the left and I could see a ski lift. Not many people were on it, but they looked like they were wealthy. Why were we here? I wound have guessed we'd be in that hut at that waterfall place. But apparently not.

I took a look around the room, seemed normal, normal for luxury suite anyways. The floor was scattered with little furry rugs and there were two large doors in front of me. And, because of my adventurous side (who knows where I got that from) I opened the door and looked around some more. I gotta say this place was swank. Huge TV, nice leather couches, and even more fur.

I walked around some more. It's pretty average - no kitchen though. I stopped. That means… room service. I was _this_ close to jumping the phone, I wanted food so _badly_, but something distracted me. A tree. A Christmas tree to be exact. I looked at in confusion. Why would there be a Christmas tree? It's August still. I went over to the window and looked out of it. Something had convinced me otherwise.

There were hundreds of lights all over the rest of the resort. And a big Christmas tree to top it all off. Something had to be off. I wasn't away for that long, only a few days! But this, this couldn't have been a misunderstanding. It was December, wasn't it? I ran all over the room, looking for a calendar. I found one on the coffee table.

_December 24. _It read. _Christmas Eve. _

I dropped the calendar. It landed with a crash, going straight through the glass table. I was in too much of a shock to even feel someone grabbing onto my arm. I continued to stare blankly; I couldn't even make out what was in front of me. I heard something distant. It became louder.

"Jess… Jess… Jessi… Jessi… JESSICA!" Someone grabbed my face and forced them to look into their eyes. Dark chocolate, such beautiful chocolate. I was shaken some more, and I snapped out of the haze.

"Jessi, look at me." He said. "Really look at me." I blinked the blur out of my eyes and looked.

"Nico? What…?" My voice was scratchy, like I just woke up.

"I don't know, but I heard a bang." He said to me. He looked me over but stopped. I blushed and averted my eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Why are you in my shirt?" He asked me, his voice a little hard. I flinched.

"I couldn't find my clothes." I whispered. He took a hold of my wrist. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean "You can't find your clothes"?" Nico's voice wavered.

"Exactly that." I muttered. He looked worried.

"This… nothing… what happened last night?" He asked me. I did my best to look at him in the eye, but it was hard.

"I have a few theories…" I told him. He let go of my wrist and paced with his head in his hands. He kept muttering things of disbelief. I couldn't blame him, I was still shocked. He stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Do you remember? Anything? Anything at all?" He asked me rushed.

I shook my head. "Only the light, then… nothing." He cursed.

"Ugh, what day is it?" I flinched.

"December 24th." I said. He looked at me, wide eyed.

"Say that again?" He breathed. I smiled slightly.

"You heard me."

"How were we in here this long?" He asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean _in here_?" I was startled.

"It was still August when we were underground. I could tell." I stayed quiet. My hand went to my stomach. I was craving food and we were in here for... about two months… no this can't be happening.

"Well what happens now?" Nico asked.

"I need a pregnancy test." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"What?"

I took in a shaky breath. "I need a pregnancy test, Nico." I said louder. He just stood there. "Now, Nico." His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, yeah." He ran off to the room and quickly got changed. He came back in the room. "I'll be right back. Uh, don't go anywhere." I smirked slightly.

"Not planning on it." And he ran out. I sat down on the sofa, minding the glass. I don't understand how this could have happened to me. A few months prior, none of this was happening to me. And now, I might be a mother, and I have gotten married, and I have lost my virginity. And more crazy shit is happening to me! I groaned. I hope Nico would come back soon.

But of course, that didn't happen. It was about an hour till he came back. I wasn't in the best of moods either, but he was living with it. He felt guilty I guess, he looked it. And my complaints about my soreness didn't seem to help that either. And after drinking about a gallon of water just so I could pee, I took the test three times.

We stood there watching them. Then after that took too long for our brains to with stand we took the opportunity of room service. They said something along the lines of "this is all paid for, Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo." That's when I was slapped. Not literally, but metaphorically. I right then, right there realized, my life is fucking different. When I was six I dreamed of being a princess, but I got the title of a Queen that I didn't want. When I was six I wanted to go to college. When I was six, I didn't want to be a mother till I was 30. I got none of that. Why? Because of my "job". I now get to be over ten fucking thousand years old and a mother of three maybe four now, an education based off of what I have read in books and seen on TV, and someone who is in charge of a whole country.

I don't even have time for my kids. I don't know my kids and truthfully, they're not my kids. I didn't raise them; I didn't teach them things, I didn't do anything with them! I want to be a mother of my own child, that I gave birth too, not a reincarnation. I didn't want any of this. I wanted to be a wife, a proper one. I wanted to be a woman, one who would hold herself height with the amount of intelligence and, and, whatever else that I had! Even if it was nothing.

"Hey," Nico pulled me into life. "It's ready." I walked over to the sticks; I didn't exactly like what I saw.

Three pluses.

Three out of three.

A child _will_ be born.

A child of Nico's.

A child of _mine_.

I was determined that I would be a proper mother to this child. I wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in my way of being a good mother. Nothing.

"I'm so sorry." Nico whispered looking at the tests.

"It's not your fault." I said back. He put his forehead on my shoulder and sighed. "But I will tell you one thing, Nicolas." I waited for him to look at me. "You will not abandon this child. This child is as much mine as is your, and you won't bale on it. Not now, not ever. Understand? Do you understand me, Nico?" I looked at him urgently, tears forming in my eyes.

He nodded. "I do. And I won't." He pulled me into a hug. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep. My last words,

"Thank you."

* * *

I felt like Nico was babying me, but I knew why he was. He wouldn't even let me leave the room; he said he didn't trust the people here. He didn't even let me open the door when we ordered food.

Luckily though, we found clothes. Yes, the clothes weren't clothes I would have worn, but they were… cute. Old fashioned, kinda like they were modern clothes from the 30's and 40's. It was a sweet little wardrobe. I was jealous of Nico, his clothes were the same as his old ones.

So, I'd have to get used to the flowered pants. The cardigans. And dresses. And the light colours. The TOMS were comfy though. Nico laughed when I came out wearing them, I asked him what was wrong and he told me about Demeter and how she gave him a pair for his birthday.

"I didn't know that you were close to your godly family." I told him.

"Yeah, I pretty much live down there so, of course." He shrugged. I smiled.

"That's nice. I miss having a family." I murmured. I sat down next to Nico.

"What do you miss?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The trips maybe? I like spending time with them."

Nico eyed me, but said nothing. He instead, scooted closer to me and placed his hand on my stomach. "So how are you?" He asked me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but smiled.

"I'm fine, Nico. Though I'd never peg you as the protective one." He scoffed.

"I think you can guess why I being this way, Jessi." I laughed at him.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I think it was pretty good.**

**So, if you have any questions about the story, just ask, in any way you can get a hold of me, and I'll answer. **

**Merry Christmas,**

_**Scar :}**_

**And remember! **

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW!**


	25. Suspicions

**Saw the Hobbit *fangirl*! I mean just asdfghjk;! :D**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Suspicions**

With every day we spent the resort Nico became more and more paranoid about the people here. I didn't see the problem with them, they were always so helpful. He still didn't let me out of the room, he even minimized his trips to and from the room. It worried me about how much he was concerned with this, it didn't seem like he could rest without knowing nothing was wrong.

That's when I started to notice something's as well. The food became, addicting, you could say. And that's not even related to my cravings. It was just; they came to our room with food that we didn't even order. I wanted to stop eating it, but I knew I couldn't risk it. I wouldn't come close to doing that, especially while I'm carrying a child.

Nico's been trying to find a way out of the resort, but it's been difficult. He even took a straight forward route and told the front desk they needed to leave. He said that they just brushed it off and told him more about the "great amenities" of the resort. The resort reminded me of another place, but I couldn't seem to remember what it was called.

Nico had found an exit, but it was strangely high security. He said that the guards looked inhuman in every way. They had hair in places that, well, humans shouldn't have. Nico had told me after him finding out more that they were monsters. But not the monsters that you find in mythology. They looked like they came from hell. I didn't understand what he meant at first, I thought that he meant Hades, the Underworld, not Christian Hell. He filled me in on Demons of Hell*, I grew up Christian yes – Mary had insisted -, but I've never heard of "the Demons of Hell". I only knew the basics about Christianity, nothing of this sort.

"You'd have to be a Satanist to know about them." Nico told me, stuffing two bags full of clothes. "Let's just say they aren't all that good."

"But, if Greek mythology is real, then how are other "gods" real? Can't there only be one?" I asked.

Nico shook his head at me. "No, mortals value gods. I've studied up on it also, I thought the same once but, when anyone comes to the underworld for the judging, they see what they believe in. They can see Saint Peters, they can see Osiris and Anubis, they can see Hades and Cerberus, they see what they want. We all pre-exist with each other."

"Oh." I said. My mind was running a hundred miles per hour. I always laughed when I heard of wars because of religion, it seemed so petty. Though now I understand, it's like Demetri. He believed that the gods should be overthrown, but I believed that they were doing fine. Different beliefs create fights.

"You may want to get changed." Nico said to me after a while. "We're leaving tonight, and I don't think pajamas would be a smart idea to run around in." I blushed slightly, temporarily forgetting I was in my pj's. Nico laughed and threw some clothes at me. I glared weakly and went to go change. Once I was changed and looked like a normal girl who was into vintage clothes, I was ready to go.

"So how are we getting out?" I asked him. He gave me one of the backpacks and a snow jacket to put on.

"Well, I found that closer to the exits it's easier for me to travel. So we have to get as close as we can without those things seeing us." Nico said slipping his own on. I looked around the room one last time to see if we had forgotten anything. It didn't seem so, so we left. We were careful not to let anyone see us, if we were seen them we'd be screwed and our plan would fall apart.

Our trip down to the main floor was the probably the easiest part of the plan. We could have pulled off that we were just taking a simple hike up the mountain. But, I think what I was wearing would have killed that idea, yes, a dress and TOMS are very good for hiking.

We were in the lobby when Nico pushed us behind a plant.

He looked at me. "We can't talk until we get out of here, got it?" He told me. I nodded silently. The corner of his mouth turned up for a millisecond, then it was gone. He led me out from behind the plant and we went through the crowd of people that were just coming into the resort, and slipped out. Well, we almost did, but someone caught my arm, making me lose Nico. I turned to look at the person, it was the manager. He smiled kindly at me.

"Mrs. Di Angelo, what's the rush to leave?" I heard the sharpness in his tone. I was scared. I tried to back away, but he held a tight grip on my arm. "We just re-opened our spa. I'm sure you'd like a nice relaxing day to yourself, especially when you are expecting." His smile turned into a smirk. I was terrified now, how did he know? We kept it a secret.

"How do I know?" He asked as if reading my mind. "You are in my resort, I know _everything_." He pulled me against him. He felt disgusting to just be around. I felt slimy, he may be handsome, but he is like a slug. I started to pull me away into a door. I thrashed in his grip and screamed, but to no anvil did he let me go, or anyone come to my aid. No one could hear me, I found. My eyes started to water, I tried to scream for Nico, I didn't want to be around this man. The manager covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet girl." He hissed in my ear. "Or I'll have to quiet it myself." That shut me up. I was already being touched by the man; I didn't want to be touched intimately by him as well. "Now be a good girl and sit." He shoved me into the room, and locked it behind him. There was one chair in the room, and it didn't look inviting in the slightest.

It was made of metal and chains hung from the arm rests. I opted for the floor. I went into a fetal positing, what was going to happen? I can't let anything bad happen to me, not now. And what will happen to Nico? Did he even notice I was gone? What if he can't find me? What happened if I die in here before he can? I began to weep.

The door opened and closed once more. I stopped crying immediately. I didn't dare turn and look; I knew it was him again. I felt him crouch by me and push the hair from my neck; I felt his hot breath on it.

"How are you?" He asked me. I shuddered and didn't answer. He pulled harshly on my hair. I whimpered. "_How are you, my love_?" He spat at me. I sobbed.

"Go away…" I got out. He caressed my neck, and tutted.

"That's not what I asked, love." He kissed my neck. I let out a strangled sound of alarm. He smirked against my neck and kept kissing it. I couldn't move I found. "I was so upset when you never came down from your room, love." Kiss. Whimper. "Why didn't you come and see me?" Kiss. Sob. "You haven't seen me in such a long time." Kiss. Whimper. "I thought you loved me." Kiss. Whimper. "But you stayed with that _Son of Hades_ instead." Bite. Cry. "Am I hurting you, _love_?" I nodded and whimpered. I knew he didn't leave a mark, but it hurt. "_Speak_."

"P-p-ple-ease st-t-top!" I cried out. He gripped my arms, tight.

"You've never asked me to do such before, so why now, _love_?" I felt his nails digging in my coat.

"Let me go!" I said more strength to my words. He pulled me back into his embrace quite harshly.

"No," He grunted in my ear. "You are mine for the keeping. Not that _Son of Hades_. I want you for myself." My eyes widened, he didn't mean… "Which means that _child,_ has to go." He raised a knife in front of my face.

"N-no! Not the child!" I screamed, gaining back my voice automatically. "I'll kill you if you touch the child!" He growled.

"I want you for myself. It has to go!" He gripped the knife tighter.

"No, you don't! You can make it your own!" I surprised myself. His grip in the knife loosened almost automatically.

"How?" He asked me skeptically. I started to fidget with the hem of my dress.

"You, um, you have to make a potion." I stuttered.

He turned me around to look at him. "What's in it?" His eyes looked darker then before. I didn't know at the time who he thought I was, but I had a heart wrenching feeling in my heart to do this to him.

"Witches light, a hair of a cougar, flem from an ogre, and-and the-the-"

"The-the what?" He snapped at me.

"The heart of a pixie." I said in a rush. I didn't know if half of these existed, but I'll take the chance.

"The heart of a _pixie_? How will I ever get that?" He muttered to himself. He let go of me and sat down. I looked at him in disbelief. He believed me. _Why_ did he believe me? I couldn't do this to him. I can't led him on, making him think I am someone I am not and that he can change who the father is. I hung my head.

"What is my name?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"Silly, Isla. Stop fooling around." He laughed. I looked up at him.

"And who are you?" I asked.

He stopped laughing. "Don't kid, Isla. You know who I am; I'm Neoplats, your love." He looked at me, searching my face form any trace of lies. I knew he couldn't find any.

"I'm not Isla, Neoplats. I don't know you." I said calmly. Even after all he just did to me, I can't fathom how I can still do this; feel bad for him.

"Isla, don't kid. I don't like kidding." Neoplats voice betrayed him.

"I'm not kidding." He down casted his eyes. Neoplats hand moved down to his pocket. He brought out an old photo. "What is it?" He looked from the photo to me and back again. He sighed.

"I guess it isn't you." He gave me the photo. It was a young woman and Neoplats. I must say, she looked much like me. Blue eyes full of happiness and life and bright blond hair. This photo must have been taken in the 50's.

"She is very beautiful." I told him. "I see the resemblance, though her hair is lighter." I handed him back the photo. He didn't move to take it.

"I noticed that also. But you look so alike. I thought it was the winter that did it." Neoplats shoulders slumped. I looked at him apologetically.

"She's mortal isn't she?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, she was like no other." He took the photo from me and looked up at me. "I am sorry for what I did to you. If I knew, I would have never. Please, forgive me?" I just smile slightly at him. He was the one who hung his head then.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. He no longer felt slimy to me, but I still had an uneasy feeling about him. "Tell you this, help me find Nico, and I'll see if I can find anything about your Isla." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Y-you would do that? But… how?" He asked me, his voice was laced with hope. I gave him a smile.

"I'm quite powerful, Neoplats. And, Nico will help me." I gripped his arm.

* * *

Neoplats led me through halls, and halls and halls and halls and halls. I stopped paying attention to our walking since the fifth turn. The halls were bland, oh so fucking bland. I mean really, I'm not even sure there were any shadows. No shadows.

I stopped pulling Neoplats back as well. He looked back at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"There aren't any shadows." I said simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. "Look behind you, your shadow is right behind you." He was right, there was a shadow behind me, but it wasn't mine.

"It isn't mine, Neoplats." I was scared. He grinned at me. I let go of his arm and backed away slowly, the shadow stayed where it was on the floor.

"You really believed me, didn't you?" He walked forwards. "You really thought you were someone else? I wouldn't make that mistake, princess. I knew a girl named Isla, yes. Nut she is long dead. You're so foolish, princess." I turned and ran. I really wished I was wearing my boots; they had so much more traction. I was slipping all over the place.

I wasn't even sure I was taking the right way, there were too many turns. It then clicked in my mind that that was the reason why he didn't led me through a straight hall way, he knew I wouldn't pay attention. I ran into a wall and fell to the ground.

I heard his laugh echo off of the walls. I got back up and started to run again, but I only hit dead ends every time. I groaned aloud and punched the wall. I heard him laugh again.

"_You won't get out, princess. No one will come to your rescue this time._" His voice echoed. I held my head in my hands; his voice was hurting my head, like a hallucination. I stopped. _A hallucination_. That was all this was, I told myself. Even if it wasn't true, I made myself believe such. I remembered something from a book I once read. _If you're in a maze, and there is no way out put one hand to a wall, and walk_.

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on the right wall, and walked. I heard his voice and laugh, but I pushed it from my mind. I thought of happy times. Happy times when everyone I knew was happy. And so was I. I turned a corner then another corner till I came to a dead end once more; I pushed harder on the wall and traced the wall as I walked forward. I heard creaking of the walls as I moved further and further.

At first I thought it was something inside the wall, but I realized it was the wall itself that was moaning and groaning. I pressed my hand harder to the wall as if it could let go or that it will disappear on me. I walked further, ignoring the groaning.

Eventually the walls started to crumble. I could smell fresh rain fall and the ocean. I wondered where I was, I looked ahead of me, there was mist. Thick mist that I couldn't see past. The wall that I had my hand pressed against finally crumbled completely underneath my grip, falling to rubble. I fingered the pieces in my hand, it was clay. A substance that liked to stick together, but was very frail at the same time. I let it drop and I went into the mist.

I could hardly breathe. It wasn't mist, it was smog. It was put here. I dropped to my knees, I turned, determined to leave, but I couldn't see anything. I wasn't even sure which way I came from. My hand went to my trough as I tried to breathe as the other went to the ground, trying to keep me up. Something squished through my fingers as I came in contact with the ground. I crawled forwards trying my best to get out of this place. I seemed to be going no where.

Where was I?

It was then that I blacked out.

* * *

**There you go, I updated quickly now didn't I? Please don't expect this every time, I'm a major procrastinator. **

**Demons of Hell; I don't know if they're real. I really don't, so please don't yell at me threw text. And if you don't like religion in stories, sorry I brought it up. **

**Merry Christmas (or another holiday that you celebrate),**

_**Scar :}**_


	26. Grumblings, Pops, Snorts, Spits, and

**This chapter came as a surprise to me.**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Grumblings, Pops, Snorts, Spits, and Unexpected Events**

I was asleep, but wide awake. I could feel everything around me, just not see anything, it was paradox. I could feel myself being pulled through mud, sticks, leaves, and other questionable substances. I could feel tens of little furry hands all over me, pulling me somewhere. I didn't know where, nor do I know now, but I think it was in the wetlands. It smelled murky and wet.

I knew from the start from the feel of their hands that they weren't human. But I knew one hundred percent that they weren't any type of animal I've ever known right when they started too… talk. It was like a grubbily type noise. Like, grumblings and popping's and snorts and spitting. They kept stopping whenever I moved in the slightest. My foot twitched, they stopped, as if in fear something would happen to me. Or them.

I didn't understand what was going on at all. All I knew is that I smelt. And my dress got stained, which is why I don't wear them normally. That's about when I figured out my backpack was gone. It wasn't on my back and it wasn't on my front. They had it. These little… things.

I was too caught up in my thought that I didn't realize I was there until they dropped me on a rough, hard, dirt ground.

"Is it her?" A soft voice said.

"Grup bont dojwe." Someone went.

"Quickly, bring her in." The voice faded. And I was dragged into someplace. I was placed on something comfy and close to the ground. The next thing I heard was at least five thumps and pants. The voice laughed lightly.

"Children…" It sighed. I felt it get closer; it placed a hand on my eyes.

"Open, child. Open your eyes for all to see." As if by magic, my eyes started to relax and slowly open. The first thing I saw was a blurry white figure. When my vision focused I saw a woman dressed in all white. A shawl covered her head framing her sharp features and fully black eyes. But, that wasn't what startled me.

It was these little furry animals. There were at least five of them, all different colours. Six hands they had in all, three on each side of their little stout bodies. Their hands had two fingers and a stumpy little thumb. Their eyes were wonderfully odd, a bright blue pupil, and a gold iris. Their noses were pressed against their face and their mouth had sharp teeth poking out of them.

They surrounded me, marveling at me and how I looked. One poked my side and I jerked to the side. They all made snort and popping noises. I looked back at the woman; she was smiling, her own sharp teeth showing. I'm going to die, I thought.

"Don't be scared, child." She told me. "We do not hurt you."

"Ah," Was what had came out of my mouth. I glanced at the little furry things around me.

"These are Grublings." She told me.

"Fascinating little things." I blurted out.

"I thought so too." She pointed to the purple one. "This is Spits," The green one. "Spirts," The black one. "Pops," The red one. "Gurge," And she pointed to the orange one. "And this is Marcus." They all made a little noise when they were called. Marcus was curdling up in my hair.

"Marcus?" I asked in disbelief. It gurgled, looking at me with his cute little eyes.

"They chose their names." The woman said. "And I am Q.M.."

"Q.M.?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." I could never tell where she was looking. She could've be looking at me right then and I wouldn't have know.

They fed me and let me sleep, thought Marcus wouldn't let me go. He was like a monkey and I felt like Jane Goodall. I found I was right, I was in marshlands. The Grublings liked to play around in there for hours at a time, making the strangest of noises. They pulled me in there too. I can't say I didn't have fun for the first time in months. They made me feel like I didn't have to prove anything. I always had to prove something to people for my whole life, even when I was on the street. I had to do and be the best.

Q.M always seemed to be looking over me. Or at least it seemed so; it was hard to tell what she was looking at. Her eyes seemed so contradictory. Like the rest of her saw the good, but her eyes too in the bad, but they made it seem like it wasn't there.

I stayed with them for a few days while I healed. I didn't know I was in need of healing, but I apparently was. The Grublings always seemed to go easier on me then they did with each other. I think they could tell what is going on with me. As Q.M. did.

One day she called me in from playing with the Grublings. She was standing facing a leather wall her back to me. "You wanted to see me, Q.?" She turned towards me, her eyes were clear. Like the Grublings, her iris was gold but her pupil was black, like how her eye was before. She somehow looked familiar that way.

"Yes, I did, Sunny." She said to me. Q.M. had started to call me that when I wouldn't tell her my name. She said the Grublings named me Sunny; she said that they thought it suited me better then any other name.

"Q., your eyes." I said. "They've cleared." She smiled at me, her pointed teeth poking out.

"Yes, because I have seen the truth." Q. said to me. "I wish to ask you something, Sunny."

"Okay, what?" I rubbed my arm self-consciously.

"I want to know what you know." She said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked her over cautiously.

"Exactly that. Tell me what you know." She sat down on the bed.

"I… I know that… I know that my name is Jessica." I said. "And I know that I am the daughter of Apollo and Agele. I know that-that I have children. I know that I'm a… queen. I know that-that-that-I am a lie." I covered my mouth, I don't know where that came from. i lowered my hands as Q. started to talk.

"I'll stop you there, Sunny." Q.M. said, she stood up and walked over to me. "I know the truth, Sunny. And everything you said but _one_, is a lie." I looked at her in confusion. "You are a lie, Sunny. You know nothing of your past unlike most and you know nothing of why you are here. You may think you know a lot, but you are no different from a naïve mortal that knows nothing of these worlds." I felt affronted. Q. kept going.

"You hear voice, yes?" She asked me.

"No, what do you-" She cut me off.

"You feel compelled to say certain things. Do not lie to me, Sunny, I see through them." She said. I wanted to protest. No one was telling me what to do.

"As you would think." Q.M. said to me. "Do not interrupt me again, Sunny, you know better." When I stayed quiet she continued. "You may not even realize it, but I know that you are a leader at heart, but you have something most leaders don't, imagination. You think logically but you add in imagination. Which is why I can see why they picked you. You don't know anything about your past life, do you?" She changed the topic so quickly.

"My past life?" I asked. "Of course I know about it. I remem-" Q. gripped my wrists hard.

"Do not lie to me, Sunny." She hissed, her voice taking a darker tone. Everything around us seemed to darken, the candles started to dim and flicker giving a different light to the room and to Q.'s face. Her face flashed for a moment in the dark, showing a bare scull. I jerked back, but she had a tight grip on my wrists, I couldn't move away. Her eyes turned back to black.

"You can feel it as well." Q. growled. "You are not stupid, Sunny, you can tell the truth from the lies. They are right in front of your face. Look through them, as no one has before you. You have a gift, _use it_." I could feel something being burned into my wrists as Q.M. griped my wrists tighter. I was shaking in pain, she wouldn't let go of me. I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself up. I screamed shrilly. It hurts so much. I smelt burning flesh. Then I realized it was mine. I looked down at my arms, bright red glowing marks were moving up my arms. They were marking, old ones. My ears were pounding and I could hear my blood rushing.

Q. started to chant in an old language. It sounded like cracks and fire. The marks burned and cracked. It felt like someone was craving them in with a red hot blade. They kept on moving, up my arms, down my body and up my neck onto my face. I screamed and I screamed. I could feel tears running down my face and sizzling when they hit the marks. My whole body was covered in the marks.

Q. slowed her chanting and loosened her grip on me. The burning stopped. The pain was still there, but it was bearable. My body was screaming with exhaustion and pain, but I refused to fall. I looked down at my body, the marks were fading into my skin until they weren't seen anymore. I looked up at Q.M.. She looked down on me with gold eyes.

She kneeled beside me and stroked my sweat drenched hair. "W-what did you d-do?" I asked shakily.

She hummed a tune. "They will help you in a time of need." She uttered softly. "You must sacrifice much to come out strong in the end."

"In the end." I repeated. She smiled lightly at me.

"You are in no condition to do anything." She said in the same voice. I croaked on my words. "Come, Sunny, come into the darkness." She pressed two fingers to my forehead.

My eyelids felt heavy, as the rest of my body did. I looked up at Q. and recognized her. I can't believe never saw it before. She looked exactly like she used to. "Queen Mie …" I said before I fell into the abyss. She smiled.

"Sunny remembers." She said.

* * *

I had a dream. I was in Olympus, the gods were having a meeting, I was standing off in the shadows and in a dress. I looked like an elfin. Demigods were there too. Roman and Greek. I scanned the room. The Keepers were there too, in front of their parents. Though River and Sage sitting with Alice in front of Hermes. Hunter and Nitro were there too. Is this happening now? I asked myself.

I looked over to Hades. He kept on glancing discreetly down towards his feet, I barely noticed. I looked to him feet, Nico was there. He looked like absolute crap. It looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"I want to know where my daughter is!" Apollo boomed.

"We don't know where she is." Hunter said calmly from his visitor's throne. Please let Hunter clam this, I thought. He always was good at that.

"He should!" Apollo pointed to Nico. Nico glared at Apollo. He had his father's glare, I'm glad I'm not Apollo, I found myself thinking.

"I don't know where she is." Nico gritted his teeth.

Apollo stopped for a second before regaining his stance. "You were with her all through those months. You know something." Apollo stood up.

"Brother." Artemis scolded. "Sit down." She commanded. Apollo glared at her before doing as said.

"These are not the times to talk of your daughter's whereabouts." Zeus said from his throne. He had his head in one hand.

Apollo was about to say something when he earned a warning look from his father. Athena sighed. "As much as I would like to agree with you, Zeus, but we have to attend to this matter at hand." Zeus looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"She is a major part of all of this, Zeus, we have to find her." Athena replied. I stopped for a second. My mind was turning. Something clicked, just like that. I couldn't have them find me. And something clicked inside of me.

"No! No! You can't!" I yelled. This was too real to be a normal dream.

"Did you hear that?" Hestia said from her hearth.

"What are you going off about, Hestia?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"I heard a voice, it sounded like a girls." Hestia stood up and looked in my direction.

"You can hear me?" I asked my voice echoed as I talked.

"Who's that?" Ares demanded. They all heard me.

"Yes," Hestia replied. "Please step out of the shadows." She asked me softly. She held out her and walked up to me. "Please." I looked into her flame eyes. I felt warm. I took her hand and she pulled me gently from the shadows.

"Leto!" I heard in the distance, but I didn't answer.

Hestia smiled at me. "Hello, Jessica." I smiled back.

"Hello, aunty." I said back. She hugged me around the waist. I hugged back her.

"We were worried." She told me pulling away.

"Where were you?" Hera asked.

"I'm still there." I told them, smiling slightly.

Apollo stood up. "Then _where_ are you? We can call for a quest to get you." He said looking at the demigods, some who looked excited for a quest.

"Yes," Hera said. "We will call for it-"

"No." My voice flowed through the hall, silencing everything.

"I must not be found." I said. "I must find my own way. Alpha," I held out my hand to him. He hurried out of his seat to take it.

"You know, Alpha." I stated.

"My lady-" Alpha started and hung his head.

"You knew Alpha, and you shall go to the island of the exiled one. Find her and you will find him." He looked up at me.

"You don't mean-?" He cut himself off.

"Yes, find the girl more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." I pulled back my hand. I heard Aphrodite yell in protest. Alpha stood up. "You and River will leave immediately."

"Le-Jessica, please-" Alpha muttered.

"Immediately." I demanded. Something has gone through me. As if I have gotten something I didn't have before back. Queen Mie was right.

Alpha stood there for a moment, trying to grasp on what I said. "Go, Alpha, it's critical." I whispered. He seemed to understand me that time.

"Of course." His green eyes swimming with anticipation. Alpha turned. "River! We leave now." River stood from his spot.

"Where?" River asked.

"You know where." Alpha smirked and burst into flames, leaving behind only ashes. River smirked and turned into water and disappeared, washing down into drains and the ground.

"Where did they go?" Annabeth asked. I looked over to her.

"Ask Percy, he met her. Almost stayed with her. How she deserves someone to care for her. A man, not a hero." I looked over at Percy, he was blushing.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. He looked down, blushing harder.

"You have nothing to fear, Annabeth." I smiled. "She is meant for someone else." Now they all were looking at me in question.

"Jessica." Nico muttered so lowly no one could hear. I looked over at him, he was standing. I looked him in the eye and smiled at him.

"It is alright, Son of Hades. I will see you soon." Everyone looked at Nico. Nico took a step forwards, wanting to come nearer.

"Do not come and find me, Ghost King. I must find my way. Alone." I stepped back into the shadows. "You will always see me, love. You can always look after me from afar." I motioned to the shadows.

"Goodbye." Nico murmured to me. I smiled.

"I will see you soon." I stepped back and closed my eyes. A dreamless sleep over took me.

**- The End -**

* * *

**The incredibly long prologue is done! I was literally writing halfway through the dream part and I stopped as was like, this is the end of the this.**

**So I will now be working on the main story to this whole story thing and it will be in **_**kinda**_** third person, still third person, not quite sure yet. So be looking out for that I will be uploading a little note to the end of this with a link to the next story once I get it sorted out (it will be a "next chapter" thing).**

**I don't expect it to be uploaded anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up, please.**

** Anyways, thank you all for reading my imagination on paper.**

**As Jessica said, I will see you soon**,

_**Scarlett **_**_Dove_**


	27. Goodbye

**Chapter 24: Goodbye**

This is where my part ends. Of course it's not for long, but… but you've heard everything you needed to know to understand, partly of course. Things will change and people will change, but you have to hope, that _hope_ will stay with you forevermore.

A wise man once told me that to hope is like seeing a rising sun after days in the dark, to not hope is like rotting in a desert alive with no water and sparrows pecking at your eyes. Hope is all you have left in the end; we must not let it go, for we'll have nothing left but our bloody knuckles and frowning faces. Hope will save us all in the end. To believe that you will win and the good will come out of the shadows, and that the ones you love will understand.

So, I say goodbye to you. You know my story now, share it, twist it, but know that it is mine and mine alone.

Goodbye friends,

_Jessica S. Amour_

* * *

**I didn't feel that I – well **_**Jessica**_** properly said goodbye, if you catch my drift. She was narrating, so I felt that she needed to say a proper goodbye and give you a little hint to what the next story will be like. (Before I forget, any questions or just a review, please do!)**

** So, without further ado, here's the next story ****(You just have to add it onto the end of the normal FFnet URL)****: s/8933472/1/The-Lost-Island**

** And before I go, I would like to thank you, thank you for staying with me through all of this and my **_**pauses**_** in writing and enjoying the story and favoriteing and following and reviewing that much means a lot to me. And before I can stop myself, referring back to a guest review I got, if you don't like that Nico is with my "Mary-Jane" as I think they called it, then I don't know what to tell you, don't read it? But thank you for telling me, I guess?**

** Back to thanking you all, um… thank you. I stepped into this terrified to pieces thinking I wasn't good enough to do this, but, I say I'm proud. This story was just a dreamer's lost dream. A dream that turned into something bigger than I expected (for myself at least). I don't know what else to say – yes, I do.**

** Thank you for reading my imagination,**

_**Scarlett Dove**_


End file.
